Blossoms Kittens
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: It started off with a box on my door step. A wedding. A good night kiss. Kidnapping. And being tied to a chair with men that use to have paws. Now i am a traitor. They are will my kittens. While i am their blossom.
1. Chapter 1

This is part IS going to suck a little. But its gotta start off some way. (:

I do not own Naruto.

AT THE AKATSUKI BASE:

"Why would you do this?" Kisame asked

"You will find out." The Leader said as he started doing many hand signs "If any of you fail, you will die."

"There has to be a way out of it, yeah." Deidara asked

"None. Me and Konan will stay here." Leader once said

"Bye." Konan said as Leader finished the hand signs.

All the Akatsuki members went poof!

IN THE LEAF: Sakuras POV

"You can go now." The lady at the front desk said

"You sure you don't need me?" I asked trying to get a few more hours of work in

"No. Now go an rest." She said with a smile when i gave up and walked out of the hospital.

"Try to get a few more hours so i don't have to sit at home doing nothing…" I mumbled to myself as i walked into the flower shop

"Hey forehead!" Ino said behind the counter

"Hey pig." I said with a smile "Hows it going?" I walked up to her and sat on the counter

"Its fine." She said with a smile "Me and Kiba are hitting it off great!"

"I don't need to know about your sex life." I said

"Didn't you have the dirty deed with Kiba already?" She asked doing paper work

"No we did not. He tried to get in my pants." I said "But he left me alone now that he has you."

"You only go over there because of Akamaru." She shook her head "You need a man!"

"I am fine being single." I said jumping off the counter "I have to go home. I am so hungry."

"You still need a man." She said after we waved and i walked out rolling my eyes. The walk home was boring and silent. I watched all the kids run around playing Ninja. I remember those days. But i walked home with a box at my door. I opened it and found 8 kittens looking at me.

"Is this some kind of prank?" I asked myself with a sigh "Akamaru is going to love you when he comes over with Kiba and Ino later. I opened the door, picked up the box, put them on the floor while i leaned against my couch. I called Ino.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Ino, its Sakura." I said

"HEY! What do you need?"

"Well, you and Kiba still coming over for dinner?" I asked

"About that, can we make it for tomorrow? Its team night for me and Kiba has a last minute mission." She said

"Thats why i wanted to call." I said happily "I found a box outside my door with eight kittens. And Naruto is coming over tonight with Sasuke and Sai."

"So this is perfect!" She said happily "Good."

"I know right! We you spend time with Kiba and give Akamaru a hug for me." I said as she laughed

"Will do." She said "Bye forehead!"

"See ya pig." We hung up. I looked at the kittens… the were… staring at me. "So what are you guys doing all the way out here?" Nothing "Of course you cant talk…" I mumbled with a sigh.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Be right back guys." I said as i stood up and went to the door. I opened it to be tackled in a hug "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said as he let me go

"Sasuke. Sai." I said as the only nodded "Come on in." I said as they did "Sorry i didn't make anything yet. I got home not to long ago. Go sit in the living room."

"Will do Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as they walked in there. BANG. CRASH. HISS. SCREAM.

"Find the cats?" I asked sticking my head in the door

"When did you get them?" Sai asked helping Naruto up from the floor

"I walked home and there they where. On my door step." I said as i put them each in the box and put them in the corner "I am just going to make ramen."

"YUMMY!" Naruto yelled jumping in the air

"Whatever…" Sasuke said

"Mr. Stickuptheass." I mumbled as i boiled up the water. Five minutes, i got the ramen done and we all sat down in the living room eating and watching a movie. The cats meowed. I walked over to them, grabbed the box, and went back to myself. I stared at them… They stared at me… "This is one epic staring contest with kittens…"

"Whats there names?" Naruto asked looking in the box

"Cats are evil." Sai said as the boys agreed

"I think these guys are so cute." I said as i picked up a yellow one with gray around its left eye. It had the prettiest blue eyes ever! "I love this little guy already!" He meowed and purred. I put him back in the box and let the staring contest begin!

"Lets name them!" Naruto said as he sat beside me

"Lets do it!" I yelled as we pumped our fist in the air. Sai and Sasuke did nothing "You guys have MAJOR sticks up your asses. HAVE FUN!"

"Im good…" Sasuke said. Sai did nothing.

"What about this one?" Naruto asked picking up an all black cat with red eyes "I think it should be called devil…"

"I think Shadow…" I mumbled

"Better." Naruto said as we put Shadow down in the middle of us. I picked up the yellow with with the blue eyes

"This guys is so cute!" I said as he started purring again "Need a name!" He meowed.

"I think he is trying to tell you his name…" Sai said rolling his eyes

"I think im telling you to pull that stick out of your ass." I smiled and turned back to the cat. "I will have to name you later." I put him back in the box. I grabbed another black one with an orange and black face. He had black eyes. He reminds me of a loll pop "You shall be Lolli Pop!"

"The face is so cool!" Naruto said as i put Lolli pop next to Shadow. Naruto picked up an all blue one. It had a darker patch of hair on its head with small black lines under his black eyes. "I think fishy…"

"Why?" I asked looking at him… He looked like a fish "Sharky!"

"Better." Naruto said as he put him next to Shadow. Lolli Pop was chasing his tail and Shadow was chilling with Sharky.

I picked up a half black half white one with green on its head with gold eyes. "What about you?" It started at me like im a moron

"I like… Split!" Naruto said proud of the name

"Deal." I said as i put him down. He hung with Lolli Pop. I picked up a silver one with purple eyes by the back of its neck. It wanted to eat my freaking hand! "Evil little thing…" It glared at me

"I told you." Sai said

"You name this one then." I said showing him the kitten

"I am good." He said with the smile that makes me want to punch him

"Whats that around his neck?" Naruto asked as i looked at him again

"Its a Jashin necklace." I said "You shall be named Jashin!" The kitten… smiled "Weird…" I put him down.

Naruto picked up a red cat with brown eyes. It looked bored "FIRE!"

"Where?" I asked looking around. The boys always set my house on fire.

"This ones name is Fire." Naruto said laughing

"Nice name." I smiled as he put it down. "It looked bored…"

"So?" Naruto asked as i picked up one that is all gray with black lines and green eyes.

"Stitches!" I said. The black lines look like stitches "Thats yo name my fine little friend." It looked at me weirdly

"Fine name my pink haired friend!" Naruto said

"I shall say i did a golly good job!" I smiled. Naruto picked up the yellow one. "I would name it Sweetie but its a boy." I mumbled

"I think…" Naruto began "Name him after someone you dearly love."

"Uh…" I blushed. All the guys, even the kittens, looked at me waiting for an answer "W-why me?"

"You say you love this one." Naruto said "No name it! Come on we wont make fun of you!"

"No way!" I said "I am not going to name him after a cat!"

"Then just tell us who he is." Sai said very interested

"Thats for me to know!" I said looking at the ground blushing madly.

"Is it someone in this room?" Naruto asked eyeing Sasuke

"Not even close." I said with a sigh "I wish though." Naruto and Sasuke where shocked "I wanna name him…" I grabbed the kitten and looked him in the eye "Dusk."

"Why Dusk?" Sasuke asked

"Dunno." I said as i put him down.

CATS POV:

"She is fucking hot!" Hidan/Jashin said as she got done naming us all.

"She loves Deidara." Kisame/Sharky said eyeing Deidara/Dusk

"I have an effect on the ladies, yeah." Deidara said looking proud "Sasori, you ok, un?"

"This is the one that killed me…" Sasori/Fire said looking bored

"She doesn't know who we are." Itachi/Shadow said "So we can be safe for the time being."

"All i know is that i want her money…" Kakuzu/Stitches

"Im Lolli Pop!" Tobi yelled

"Sit down Tobi." Zetsu/Split said "We need to finish this mission."

"What is the mission, yeah." Deidara asked

"Leader never told us." Sasori said eyeing Sakura.

"I don't know either…" Zetsu said looking down "But we could use this time to just relax."

"Agree(yeah)" Everyone said

SAKURAS POV:

"Now get out of my house." I said after giving Naruto a hug and walking them out

"Why you kicking us now so early?" He asked as they all stood outside my front door

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou are coming over soon. They are staying here because they hate hotels." I said with a smile

"I will be over later to tell Gaara hi!" Naruto said walking off.

"Bye Ugly." Sai said

"No hug?" I asked sadly. He sighed and gave me one. Then walked off "What about you?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he gave me a hug and then left

"Stick… up… the… ass…" I mumbled walking inside, closing the door, then i got the kittens some milk, and cut up meat. There is no way i am going to the store to buy food when i have to clean and get ready. They ate after sniffing it then attacked the food and milk. "Time for a bath." They where done and stared at me in horror "you guys stink. And i have people coming over for about a week." Still looked at me in horror "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Shadow, Sharky, Spilt, Fire, and Stitches walked up to me calmly "Act like them." Soon i had eight kittens following me. I got towels and my normal shampoo. Got the tub ready and took off my shirt so i was only in my bra. I didn't want it to get wet.

CATS POV:

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!" Hidan yelled eyeing Sakura taking off her shirt

"You are a pig…" Sasori said

"TOBIS GOOD BOY EYES DOES NOT SEE THIS!" Tobi yelled looking at the ground.

"At least she isn't coming in the tub with us…" Itachi said looking at the ground

"Damn!" Hidan wined

"This girl is probably taken…" Kisame said sadly

"I will not take advantage of this…" Zetsu white half said "**Same here." **His black side said

"I am enjoying the view!" Hidan said "Guys watch this."

"Oh shit…" We all said as he walked up to Sakura and begin rubbing her leg. Climbed in her lap and purred.

"You are just so cute." She said picking him up and gave him a hug. Hidan just got a pull thing of boobs.

"Hell ya!" He said as she put him in the tub.

"Lucky…" Kisame mumbled

SAKURAS POV:

I am going to have the kittens talk. Sakura or no one can hear them. You can just see what they are saying. I just don't want to keep changing POVS.

After about five minutes i got all the kittens cleaned and dried off. I put my shirt back on and took all the kittens into the living room.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"They must be here." I said as i got up and opened the door. Gaara was the only one there "Hey Gaara! Where is Temari and Kankurou?"

"Temari is with Shikamaru and Kankurou is at a club." He said as he walked into the house

"Oh." I said as we walked into the living room "Don't ask about the kittens."

"Ok." He said sitting down

"Hungry?" I asked

"Ramen?" I smiled and got him ramen. "Thanks."

"Naruto and his ramen grows on you huh?" We sat down and started watching tv.

"Sadly." He mumbled as he put his bowl away and sat down "So whats new?"

"I got kittens." I said "Still single. Working with the hospital more. I can finally kick Kakashi and Lady Tsunades ass."

"Thats good." He smiled

"What about you?"

"No pets. Single. Being the Kazekage is a pain. And… i am still kick ass." He finished as i laughed

Deidara/Dusk: "WE KILLED HIM DIDNT WE, YEAH?"

Sasori/Fire: "I was killed wasn't I?"

Deidara/Dusk: "Point taken, yeah."

RING

RING

RING

"This is Sakura." I said as i answered the phone

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled from the other line. I pulled the phone away from my ear

"Could you yell any louder?" I asked when i mouthed 'Ino' to Gaara

"Sorry!" She said "But you and Gaara are alone! Make yo move!"

"Why?" I asked

"I know you like him." She said making me sound stupid

"How did you?" I asked kind of shocked

"Im not your best friend for nothing." She said "So do it!"

"Maybe…" I said sounding annoyed

"Anyways!" She said happily "Kiba asked me to marry him!"

"No way!" I sat straight up "That is so cool!"

"WAY! Want to be the maid of honor!"

"HELL YA!" I said pumping my fist in the air

Tobi: "Who thinks Sakura-chan is pretty?" I looked down at the orange cat running around like crazy.

Deidara: "SHUT UP, YEAH!"

Hidan: "I WILL GIVE YOU TO JASHIN!"

"Well i have to go! Make a move! Bye!" Ino hung up.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked

"Kiba and Ino are getting married." I said with a huge grin "I am the maid of honor."

"Doesn't that mean you have to wear a dress and makeup?" He asked. I gave a look of pure… horror

"She hates me…" I started crying anime tears

"I am sure you look fine." Gaara said as i blushed a little

"Thanks." I said rubbing the back of my neck "But i should run away with you to the Sand until the wedding is over then come back and ya."

Then… all of the cats jumped on me and glared at Gaara.

"It was a joke…" I mumbled But my front door slammed open and Naruto came running in. "No wonder why they jumped on me."

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled attacking the red head.

"What time is it?" I asked… it was 10 "I am off to bed! Gaara the extra room is already for you, Temari, and Kankurou." He nodded "Come on cats." They followed me to the room.

"We get the house alone all day tomorrow guys." I said as i changed into my pjs and jumped on my bed. Shadow, Split, Fire, and Stitches where either near my tummy or my feet. Jashin was near my boobs… Dusk and Lolli Pop near my head.

Hidan: I got my some boobs!

Itachi: Shut up…

Tobi: Lolli pop!

Deidara: I will kill you, yeah…

Sasori: Just shut up…

End. (: Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

"Normal talking."

Akatsuki Member: Talking in cat form

_"Thinking"_

**"Inner Sakura or Zetsu's black side."**

LAST TIME or night:

Hidan: I got my some boobs!

Itachi: Shut up…

Tobi: Lolli pop!

Deidara: I will kill you, yeah…

Sasori: Just shut up…

MORNING:

I woke up with the blinding sunlight… blinding me… Wow what a stupid sentence… ANYWAYS. The kittens where still in there same place. I looked at my clock. It read 10. I slept in. Oh well, a little extra sleep never killed anyone.

_"How will i get up without waking the kittens?" _I asked myself

**"NINJA TIME!" **Inner screamed as i used my mad ninja skills to get out of bed. I only woke up Shadow.

"Sorry if i woke you." I whispered "Didn't mean to." He got up, yawned and did the little cat stretch and looked at me. "Hungry?" He nodded… NODDED "You… nodded…" He tilted his head to the side "I am going to pretend like you didn't answer my question and feed you anyways." I picked him up and walked out of the room… quietly. Because, they maybe cats, but they are evil! I put him down on the chair and started to cut some meat. He meowed. "No one is here. Don't worry." I started again. Poof.

_"Did… something… just… poof?" _I asked Inner as she nodded.

I slowly turned around… and found non other then Itachi! But there is another thing! He is naked!

I couldn't help but blush madly and turned around. I grabbed a small towel and tossed it at him.

"There is no way, Itachi, is in my kitchen, naked, sitting on my chair." I said to myself "Itachi, an S-rank killer… Sitting. In my house. Naked."

"I get it…" He said "You can turn around now. I grabbed some pants real fast while you where having a spaz attack."

I turned around and found out he is right. I took a deep breath in. And let it go.

"Why the hell are YOU in MY house? Where is Shadow?" I asked. Then it hit me "So the other kittens are?" He nodded "ONE OF THEM PUT THIER HEAD IN MY BOOBS!"

"You seem to be taking this well, yeah." Said… Deidara? walking in with pants.

"You should listen to my thoughts. I am not taking this well." I said

_"OH MY RACCOON I AM GOING TO DIE! WHY NOW? WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO! SO THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING NICE TO KITTENS! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? NO! I DONT EVEN GET TO SEE INOS WEDDING! THIS IS BAD! AHHH!" I yelled to Inner_

**"Itachi and Deidara are hot…" **Was all she said

_"Oh my raccoon i know!" _Then we went to talking about how hot they are

"You cant turn us in, yeah." Deidara said

"If i don't then i will be a traitor to my village…" I mumbled then Sasori walked in "I KILLED YOU!"

"Well i am not dead…" He glared at me.

I laughed "You got your ass kicked by a girl."

"Don't forget and old lady!" A… blue… guy said walking in. Then all the Akatsuki members walked in wearing my guys pants.

"Is she going to fucking freak?" One with silver hair asked

"Where did i get this many guys pants?" I asked myself thinking

"I think she is just in shock." Kakuzu said going through the BINGO book "You are in here! You are worth a lot of money!"

"Let me see!" I said grabbing it. "So im the Dark Blossem Killer…"

"She seems to be taking this well." The blue one said

"I need names!" I said looking at all of them "I am Sakura."

"Itachi." Itachi said

"Deidara, yeah."

"Sasori."

"I am Hidan, bitch."

"Zetsu."

"Kisame!"

"TOBI!"

"Kakuzu."

"Now that we have names. Can i turn you in now?" I asked sweetly. They all glared at me "Worth a try. Even if i try to run, Itachi will put me in 'Your 72 hour of pain start now' shit."

"Why aren't you trying to fight us?" Kisame asked

"I just want a cup of sake. Watch nice tv. Have you guys be kittens again, and forget all this." I rubbed my temples.

"Can i have some sake?" Kisame asked

"I don't care. If we get caught. You guys forced me to not tell and act normal." I said as i grabbed the sake bottle and two cups. Poured me and Kisame some and drank.

"This is the strong shit." Kisame said

"I have to drink a full bottle to at least get a buzz." I said

"Same here." Kisame said smiling "I like this girl."

"You know that with you helping us." Zetsu said **"You can be an Akatsuki member."**

"I am going to stay a Leaf." I said with a sigh "Your voice changed. Going to your manly hood?"

**"Called a split personality…" **He mumbled

"So if i wanna talk to the… white side… what do i say?" I asked

"Zetsu." He said

"What about the black side?"

**"Zetsu." **He said

"Thats why i need sake. Now lets go into the living room and talk this all over." I said walking over there as they followed.

After a while with boring talk. Hitting Hidan over the head with a pan. And trying not to lick Tobis mask is over with.

I am sitting there staring at my roof thinking everything over.

"So you are here, not for Naruto, but for a mission that is unknown?" I asked slowly

"I think we are here because Leader wanted to get rid of us." Sasori said

"No her wouldn't!" Tobi said "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Aw!" I said grabbing Tobi and hugging him "You are so cute!"

"Thank you!" Tobi said as i let him go "Tobi think Sakura-chan is pretty to!"

"Thanks!" I said. The boys glared.

"When was the last time you fucked?" Hidan asked

"No i will not fuck you." I glared at him

"I wasn't asking that. Answer the question!" He said

_"Last time had sex… it was with Naruto."_

**"No that was the first time." **Inner said

_"Then it was Neji then Naruto again?" _She nodded _"That was about…" _My eyes widened _"like two years ago!"_

**"We need to get laid!"**

"Along time ago." I looked down.

"No wonder why you are liking Tobi." Sasori said

"Tobi is a cutie!" i said "Every girl would love him!"

"Thats not why i asked." Hidan said "Why she is so… i don't fucking know the word…"

"Jumpy?" Kisame asked

"I don't fucking know!" Hidan said/yelled

"Can we stop talking about my sex life." I didn't ask "I don't have time for dating or anything."

"Why don't you, yeah?" Deidara asked as all the guys where listening.

"Why am i even talking about this with you!" I asked rolling my eyes and getting more sake "But lets just say i am WAY to busy, i don't really have the hots for any guys." I lied about the last part.

"You like that Gaara kid." Itachi said i froze "Knew it."

"So maybe i like him…" I mumbled "But he only stays here because he hates hotels and my house can fit him and his siblings."

RING

RING

RING

"Shut up or i will kill you." I said with the evilest glare that it puts Itachis and Sasukes to shame. Answered the phone "This is Sakura speaking."

"Sakura." Gaara said from the other line

"Hey Gaara! Need something?" I asked

"I forgot important files in my room on my bed. Can you bring them over. I would come get them myself but Tsunade and the elders wont let me leave."

"Sure." I said

"Thanks!" He said "See ya in a few."

"Bye." I said as we hung up. "I have to run important files over to the hokage tower. So… go back to… kitten form or something." I walked up stairs. Heard poofs. Walked down stairs. "You guys are so much cuter in kitten form. I will be right back. DONT do anything bad… or whatever." I walked out, locked the door, and started walking away. I over looked the files, i wouldn't tell anyone i did, but there was only one problem, why was i put in there in the same line with the Akatsuki? It went something like this 'Haruno, Sakura would be best fit for 'Akatsuki Take Down'. More details would be provided at the next meeting. If you disagree to this, then please write down your reason, and we will discuss it.' I pushed it aside when i was nearing the tower. I didn't see Gaara outside so i walked in the tower and saw him with Temari and Kankurou. I walked up to them

"Hey Sakura!" Temari said

"Hey!" I smiled and showed Gaara the files "Is this what you needed?"

"I believe so." He said grabbing them from me and looking over them "Perfect. Thanks Sakura."

"Its all good." I said with a smile

"Long time no see." Kankurou

"Hey!" I smiled "So whats this big all day meeting?"

"Akatsuki." Temari said "Its so boring."

"I am so lucky i got the day off." I smiled

"We might call you in later." Gaara said "Someone has to help with Tsunade and all."

"I guess i would be ready." I said then looked at my outfit "Even though i might show up in this." I was wearing my red top with my old black shorts.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara said "Its time to go back in. Thanks again Sakura."

"See ya later." I said as i walked back home.

I visited the flower shop to find a sad Ino.

"Why so down?" I asked

"Kiba is out on a mission." She said showing me her ring "He wont be back for like a week."

"I would have to come to my place. But the rooms are full." I mumbled

"I could crash on the couch." She said with a smile "But, you have cats… never mind."

"Whats with people hating cats?" I asked

"They are evil!" she said as someone walked in "Now go forehead, i have to work."

"Bye pig." I said walking out.

_"Why am i not freaking out that the AKATSUKI is in my house?" _I asked Inner

**"I don't even wanna answer. I don't even know why." **She said **"Maybe after a good sleep or something it will kick in and you wont be in shock."**

_"Well i am a missing ninja. So i guess its easy for me to get alone with other missing ninja. And i have killed." _

**"I don't want to get into the whole missing ninja thing again." **Inner said as i agreed. But i stopped by the store and bought more food and bathroom stuff. Then bought more guy pants and a few shirts. Its normal for me to. I always come in to buy stuff for Naruto when he crashes at my place.

I walked home, put up the food, cleaned the clothes, and sat on the couch. "Cats?" they all came running in."Hey guys." nothing "Now… go do what cats do or something. Hey Naruto! Get out of my room!"

"Don't forget Sasuke!" Naruto said running in, and sat down on the couch. Sasuke did the same, i was sitting in the middle

"Naruto, you are my pillow." I said as i laid my head in his lap "Hope you don't mind." I put my feet on Sasuke

"I am always your pillow." Naruto winked. I blushed.

"Should i leave you two alone?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto

"No!" I said quickly "Naruto, you told everyone huh?"

"Just Sasuke." He smiled "Its our little secret."

"Good." I said closing my eyes "If the phone rings and its for me, say i am busy."

"Got it." Naruto said as Sasuke was channel surfing. Dusk was chasing Lolli Pop around the room. Stitches and Hidan where fighting. The rest where sleeping our chillin

"Did you hear about Ino?" I asked them

"Kiba asked for her hand." Naruto said

"Its so cute." I said with a smile "I cant wait till the wedding."

"Will you ever get married Sakura?" Naruto asked me

"I don't think so." I said "I mean, who would want to marry a girl with pink hair, big forehead, crazy boss, and Kakashi for a dad? Naruto put your hand down."

"You had your eyes closed!" He said

"I knew you would put your hand up." I said with a smirk "What about you Sasuke?"

"Later in life." He said "You drink sake?"

"Its my day off." I said "Want some?"

"Lets get drunk!" Naruto said as i got up and got three clean cups. "CHEERS TO TEAM 7!"

"Cheers!" Me and Sasuke said

About five minutes later.

RING

RING

RING

"Sakura!" I said answering the phone

"We need you down here to help with Tsunade and her drinking." Gaara said on the other line

"Wells… you see… Naruto, me and Sasuke… got into my sake." I mumbled. I heard a small laugh

"You don't even seem drunk."

"Its so weird! Naruto and Sasuke are dancing at the moment! I am jus laughing my ass off!" CRASH

"What was that?" He asked

"Naruto and my coffee table." I mumbled "Hold on lemme kick them out!"

"I'll be here." He said. I walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, held something shiny in there face and threw it out my window. "BYE!" I yelled as i went back to the phone "As you where saying?"

"How do we stop Tsunade from drinking?" He asked

"Tell her that if she doesn't stop drinking then Sakura will blow up her hidden sake like last time." I said.

"Hold on then." He said "Tsunade. Stop drinking or Sakura will blow up your hidden sake like last time."

"NO!" I heard her yell. Now it was sobs.

"Thanks." He said "Now we have to go back to the meeting."

"Bye Panda!" I hung up. The cats where now human looking at me weird

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked

"This is my day off." I mumbled "Kisame! Here is yo cup fo!"

"I will like it here." He said

"Just wait until all this sinks in. Im going to flip." I smiled as we went on drinking.

Dont worry everything WILL get better. Im jus starting this off kind weird. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am doing this while im doing homework. So shhh! (:

Anyways… with the thing on Sakura being a missing ninja on the last one. And anything else that might be confusing later on or something. It will all add up to the end so you will figure it out.

I do not own Naruto

LAST TIME:

"This is my day off." I mumbled "Kisame! Here is yo cup fo!"

"I will like it here." He said

"Just wait until all this sinks in. Im going to flip." I smiled as we went on drinking.

NEXT DAY:

I woke up feeling fine. Other then the small hang over. But i fixed it with my mad healing powers. I walked down stairs and found the Akastuki as kittens. Of course, Itachi was the first to wake up. But i made them food. But here is what happened in the middle of eating…

"So?" Kisame asked everyone

"So?" I asked back poking my food "Something happened to my pan…"

"You sure it wasn't just your fucking cooking?" Hidan asked

"I am a really good cook! But i think Naruto did something to it…" I mumbled "I will kill him."

"I think my eggs just moved." Tobi said scared

"Ow!" One of the eggs said. Lets just say our faces looked like this: 0_o

"OH MY GOD!" We all yelled running to the other side of the room.

"You didn't have to poke me with a fork…" It said rubbing its… back?

"You're and egg." I mumbled

"You're a human." It said back

"Point taken…" I said "But… you are… dead."

"That blond friend put something weird in the pan." He pointed to the pan in the sink "So its nothing to worry about. I am the only one alive here. So i am just going to get my things and leave." It pulled a hobo bag out of no where, jumped off the counter and walked out the back door. We all sat there…

"First i have the Akatsuki in my house… Now talking eggs…" I mumbled as the Akatsuki thing just now kicked in "OH MY RACCOON! I HAVE THE AKATSUKI IN MY HOUSE!" I grabbed the nearest thing, it was a spoon and ran to the other side of the room

"So NOW it kicked in." Kisame said

"Its ok Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled running up to me. I hit him in the head with the spoon and he backed away rubbing his head

"Look." Itachi said "Why are you freaked out?"

"You killers being in my house just kicked in!" I said throwing a spoon at Deidaras head… I missed. "Don't kill me! I mean, i did become a traitor and have killed… But i am to young to die!" i was now in a ball rocking back and forth.

"I like it better when it wasn't kicked in…" Sasori said

"Now that she has became a threat to the mission." Kakuzu began "Can i kill her for money?"

"I am going to die." I kept mumbling

"No…" Zetsu said **"We have to keep her alive."**

But i didn't want to listen. I pulled a bat out of no where, hit them all on the head, and started running for the door. Itachi blocked it, Kisame put me in a head lock. And the rest tried to hold my feet and arms down. About an hour later, i was tie to a chair.

There are a couple things i am completely sure about.

1) I am being tied to a chair by men that use to have paws.

2) I let them into my house until everything finally kicked in.

3) If i ever get caught with them, i will die along with them.

4) I like pie.

5) They are so much cuter in kitten form

"This is so great on my ninja profile…" I mumbled "I am being TIED to a chair with MEN that had PAWS!"

"We are s-rank killers who are kittens, yeah." Deidara said

"Point taken…" I glared at all of them "You all should turn yourself into the leaf to meet your crimes."

"Good one." Kakuzu said

"I know about you being a missing ninja and all." Zetsu said

"DONT you DARE even bring THAT up!" I hissed

"Tell us the story." Sasori said

STORY TIME:

"So maybe running away from the village was a bad idea!" I mumbled as i was running from some Leaf ninja

**"We have a good reason!" **Inner said as the end of the Fire Nation was coming close

_"They think its stupid…" _I said to her

I am Sakura. Cherry Blossom from the Leaf. Right now i am running away from my village because of… things. One, i have to face Kabuto in a battle by tomorrow, or the Leaf will be destroyed. And my parents will be killed as well, with my baby brother. Tsunade wouldn't let me go for anything. She didn't think he would pull off something like it without us knowing. But she sent AMBU out to get him. Each came back empty handed.

But i found something like a loop hole. Every teacher i had told me to 'Do what you think is right.' So i am. I crossed the boarder of the Fire nation into the Sound. I am not being followed anymore. Now, all i have to do it kill Kabuto. I knew where to find him, he told me. But… Sasuke would be there maybe.

But it wouldn't matter to me. I NEEDED to get back my family. I stopped outside a cave. This was the… front door. I walked in, followed the directions on where to go. In there in seconds flat.

Walked in… my parents where already dead. Laying on a table. My one year old brother. In a box.

Kabuto and everyone in the base. LONG gone. So all that running away and fighting… for nothing. I left, after i put the place into pebbles. And knew i wouldn't be allowed in the village any longer. So i started traveling. Finding work here and there. I was having some fun. Didn't eat and sleep as much as i use to. But i lived.

A couple months go by and this plant dude comes out of the ground. Yes i was scared to death. But he offered me in the Akatsuki. I didn't take it. Why? I didn't want to die or be known having a rep with them.

Another month, run into Naruto and others while they are on a mission. I tried to run, but it was no use. Went back to the Leaf, made a promise to an elder that i wouldn't do anything to betray this village. If i did, she wolf be the one to kill me.

And its like nothing happened!

STORY TIME END

"Sorry but that was the worst story time ever." I said "But i don't think you guys care."

"Wow." They all said

"Why the hell didn't you join?" Hidan asked

"I didn't want to!" I said trying to untie myself, but failed "Now what do you want?"

"Let us stay here and you will live." Itachi said

"I rather die…" I mumbled

"We where having so much fun…" Kisame said

"Well everything was still shock." I looked at the clock "Gaara will be here right about now."

DING DONG

"Untie her!" Sasori said as i was untied and they turned into kittens. I glared. Walked to the door.

"Hey." I said as i opened it. It was Ino.

"Hey!" She said walking in "I need help with the wedding."

"You know Hinata is the one for that." We sat in the living room and she showed me pictures of flowers, dresses, and more of that wedding stuff. She even made Gaara help. It was hell for all of us… She is planning it ALL in a month. So she is going to stay here for days… She finally left.

"I hope you enjoy your times with Ino." Gaara said as he started to walk upstairs "I will be hiding whenever she comes over."

"You suck!" I yelled to him

"No… you suck." He winked as i blushed madly

This is going to be weird from here on out…

READ!

I will not be updating as fast as i did for my other fanfic Red Cherry Clay. I am grounded from my computer. I had to sneak on. And i am doing homework. So SHHH! (: I will update whenever i can,

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Last Night:

"You suck!" I yelled to him

"No… you suck." He winked as i blushed madly

This is going to be weird from here on out…

MIDDAY:

Right now the sun is shinning, the birds are singing, everyone is scared of they pass my door!

Reasons!

I am being chased around my house by Tobi because he wants a hug! Everyone is either in meetings, out on missions, or sleeping. So no one can save me! I somehow got onto my roof and watched Tobi run around and look for me.

I am STILL scared shitless about having the Akatsuki in my house. Now they watch my EVERY move! Even when im out of the house! And i don't know how they do it!

So if them being crazy killers as one thing! I have them as freaking stalkers! NOT jus ANY stalker! They HAD to be freaking NINJAS!

But i can still kick Hidans ass. (:

He tries to get into my pants. All Itachi do is read. Kisame, eats, sleeps or drinks. Deidara and Sasori either fight about art, draw, or something like that. Tobi is always on a sugar high! And Kakuzu is stealing my money! Im not rich! So i have him pay my bills and all. MAYBE a few of my ownings. But i am caught up now!

Gaara left back to the Sand with the others this morning. They had to cut their trip short because of something. I forgot.

RING

RING

RING

"TOBI WILL GET IT!" Tobi yelled running for the phone.

"NO!" I screamed jumping off of the roof and smashing him to the ground. I was not sitting on him and answered the phone "This is Sakura."

"Hey i need you do tell me the lock code for the hidden sake." Tsunade said in her 'dont-piss-me-off' voice "Sasuke and Naruto are causing problems again."

"What they do this time?" I asked

"Sasuke wants to go out an kill his brother still. Naruto wants to go with to help him."

"So they just want to get up and leave?" I asked shocked

"Thats what they said!"

"Did… Did they say anything about me?" I asked slowly

"No. They didn't once even say your name. I also want you to come over here and beat the crap out of them." She said

"I am on my way!" I hung up the phone "I am leaving! Do what ever the hell you want! As long as you are cats." I changed into my normal ninja outfit. But i tied my headband around my neck.

"What wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked as most of them poofed into kittens.

"I have to kill Itachis brother and the stupid foxy." I growled as i slammed the door shut, then locked it and headed for the tower.

I made it in records time! I put a smile on my face and walked into the room. Acting like nothing happened. Sasuke and Naruto stopped yelling at Tsunade from behind the desk and looked at me.

"Don't mind me." I said sweetly and walked to the book shelf, i entered the code to the hidden sake, took out three bottles. Gave them to Tsunade and poured her, her cup. I stood next to her like always

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked me

"I am working." I mumbled as i saw Tsunade smirk

"So my answer is NO!" She said on last time

"When can we talk alone?" Sasuke asked eyeing me

"Sakura used all her breaks from the past three to five years." Tsunade lied "So… in three to five years."

"Thats bull shit!" Naruto yelled

"Why?" I asked glaring "So fucking running off to find Sasukes damned brother and not even thinking about how this will effect anyone!" They looked shocked "You better believe i know!"

"Sakura…" Naruto began

"Just shut your mouth." I stopped him and glared at the two "Go and run off. I dare you two. Sasuke, i can DEAL with you leaving again! Naruto, looks like i just have to forget about you and turn cold to you as well." I turned to Tsunade "Have them do whatever they want. I hope Itachi will win this one. He might have class." I walked out. I heard Tsunade say

"Karma is a bitch, and her name is Sakura." She laughed

I know i didn't beat any shit into anyone. But that was the only thing i can do without killing someone. I walked home. Grabbed all the kittens, walked out, ran outside of the Leafs boarders and stopped about three miles away. This way no one would find/hear us. I turned around, heard poofs, threw them all pants.

Once they where done, i turned and looked at them.

"You brought us out here why?" Sasori asked boredly

"I need to kick some ass." I growled "And the only way i can think of, is beating all of yours."

"Its on pinky…" Sasori glared

"I will keep score and keep watch…" Itachi said as everyone went to the side lines and made bets.

Me and Sasori stood about a few feet away from each other and faced each other.

After a few minutes we started fighting. He almost kicked my ass in the first five seconds! But i almost knocked off his head. (:

Not good at fighting. So imma skip.

We both fell on the ground gasping for breath. My head was next to his. Deidaras head came out of no where. Soon, everyone was laying down around us.

"What had you all pissed?" Itachi asked

"Naruto and Sasuke might leave the village to find and kill you…" I whispered

"Why does it piss you off?" Kisame asked

"They never once thought about me while they fought with Tsunade. I had to deal with Sasuke leaving. Sure i don't truly hate him now. But i wouldn't care if his chicken ass left. Naruto, it would be so much harder…" I mumbled closing my eyes

"They are asses." Hidan said "Come with us to an Akatsuki base or something. Hey, Kisame, don't you fucking have like… a damn… house on a small land outside of the damned ocean?"

"Its like a small island, that i kept to myself. If anyone found it, they would die of having their chakra stolen unless i let you on." Kisame said "Why?"

"Because, fucking Leader took our rings and cloaks. So we are not in the damn Akatsuki now! So lets all fucking live there." Hidan said as everyone smiled

"I don't think i would leave with you guys." I said opening my eyes again "I mean, i ran away once. And i wouldn't want to do it again."

"This place brings you down!" Kisame said "Why stay?"

"Come on Sakura-chan! You would love it!" Tobi yelled in his cute voice

"If i tell you i will think about it. Will you leave me alone?" I asked as they all said yes "Fine i will think about it."

"(Hell) yeah!" They all yelled… BUT Itachi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

"Now shut up and lets all take a nap…" I whispered closing my eyes and falling sleep.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER:

I was in my house, sitting on my couch, glaring and listening to Naruto and Sasuke explain themselves.

"For the last damn time." I stopped Naruto from the middle of his sentence "I don't care. Go run off and kill whoever the hell you want."

"Sakura, that isn't the point!" Sasuke said shaking his head

"Oh, its for revenge. Because you are Sasuke the Avenger. Im sorry i forgot. Itachi killed your clan and all. So you need to kill him. Then what will you do?" I asked boredly looking at Shadow as he was sitting next to me with Sharky.

"I will rebuild my clan." He simply said

"Good for you." I rolled my eyes "Now out."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled "What is with you right now?" I glared "That came out wrong!"

"So whats wrong with me?" I stood up, having Dusk, Jashin, and Lolli Pop fall onto the floor "Get out." I pointed to the hull that lead to the door

"No!" Naruto yelled standing his ground

"You ask whats wrong with me. YOU rather LEAVE to KILL ONE man! And you don't care what the other people think." I shook my head "Sums you two up."

"Sakura…" Sasuke said but i stopped him with putting my hand in the air

"You guys i will tell Tsunade to let you leave. So go and back. Hope you enjoy your trip." I said as i pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

Five minutes later me and Kisame where drinking sake while everyone chilled.

"What a shitty day." I mumbled

"At least you're not a cat." Kisame said

"Point taken." I yawned "What time is it?"

"Not even 9." Itachi said reading my book.

"I wanna go hit a club." I said walking to my room. Changed and walked back down. They only stared at me "Not going to come?"

"Kind of S-rank killers here, yeah." Deidara said. Right now he was laying upside down on the couch. His head on the floor. Feet in the air

"Well…" I thought about another plan "If we can go into the VERY far side of the town. The really bad side. Then no one would care."

"LETS FUCKING GO!" Hidan said as everyone went and changed.

I was wearing a red tank top with black shorts and my knee high boots. My hair down and some make up added on. It looked nothing different then my normal day.

Each of the boys came down wearing jeans with any type of shirt. I think they went shopping without me. ):

But we did mad ninja skills all the way to the club. The Akatsuki had a warm welcome. No joke! There in the club, it was like all killers and stuff. So the Akatsuki fit right in! i on the other hand… Didn't. But i lived.

Right now i was dancing with some guy named Suigetsu. He was pretty hot. But i knew that me and him wouldn't hit anything off tonight. Then i started dancing with non other then the almighty Hidan. DONT ask how it happened.

"Damn bitch!" He said "You sure can fucking dance!"

"You are not so bad yourself." I smiled as i saw him take a hit out of a bowl "Pass it." He did. I took a hit.

"A goody Leaf ninja taking a hit and dancing with an Akatsuki." Kisame said as we walked up to us and gave us our drinks

"Aw you guys already know my background." I smiled and stopped dancing with Hidan, along with everyone else… AMBU came into the club and was now taking people in.

"RUN!" People yelled as everyone tried to get out of the place. The AMBU had the place blocked off. So i told everyone to follow.

"Shannaro!" I yelled as i hit the wall. We all ran out, with everyone else, and along with the good AMBU. "Go ahead!"

"Why?" Tobi asked as i started to slow down

"They knew the wall broke because of me. I don't want them searching my house or anything for me." I told them as they nodded and went running. I sat in a tree.

"Sakura." One of the AMBU said as he was standing next to me

"Yo." I nodded my head with a smile

"You know the drill." He said as i sighed and stood up

"Arrest me Mr Sir AMBU man." I held out my hands as he put chakra restraints on them and took me to the tower.

I was now getting yelled at for going to a club like that.

"You know you cant do anything wrong!" Tsunade yelled

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes "I didn't do anything…"

"You went to a club with killers, robbers, and more! You got drunk and high!" She shouted "What where you thinking?"

"I wanted to have fun. So why not go to a club?" i was pissing her off because of how calm i was. The door opened. We looked… "You…" I mumbled.

"Sakura." The elder said. I don't know her name. But she hates me. She wants me to die. I don't know why. She just does. "Now what have we done this time?"

"I went to a club." I smiled

"I am handling everything." Tsunade said simply

"Now you know that I am the one that has to deal with Sakura." She said as she stood next to her desk and stared at me

"May we forget that day.." I mumbled

FLASHBACK:

I was now sitting, tied to a chair, in front of all the elders and Tsunade. I was just now forced back into the Leaf. And am now being said my crimes. I didn't have much. But they made it sound like a lot. Less then half of the people wanted me to be killed. More wanted me to live. So i lived. But there was one thing.

"For me to have Sakura be alive." The elder began "If she does anything to go against the Leaf. Then he death will be in my hands."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I asked with a smirk as she glared

"Very." She said.

FLASHBACK ENDED:

"Sorry to ruin the fun for you." I said "But i didn't do anything wrong."

"She only has a warning." Tsunade said. I nodded and started to walk out

"Don't do anything wrong." The elder said

"I wouldn't." I smiled and walked home. "This was one boring day…"

I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKS! BUT I HAD TO WRITE IT FAST BECAUSE MY MOM THINKS I AM DOING HOMEWORK. SO DONT KILL ME.

ALSOOO:

I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE.

I NEED YOU ALL TO VOTE FOR IT.

IT IS SAYING WHO SAKURA WILL BE PUT WITH.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS WHERE ALL THE DRAMA STARTS! THEN I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!

I do not own Naruto!

LAST TIME:

"Sorry to ruin the fun for you." I said "But i didn't do anything wrong."

"She only has a warning." Tsunade said. I nodded and started to walk out

"Don't do anything wrong." The elder said

"I wouldn't." I smiled and walked home. "This was one boring day…"

A MONTH LATER:

The Akatsuki has now been with me for about a month. Inos wedding is today! She is so pretty. Tsunade is the priest with her 'bible'. I found out, its a cook book. But she was just handed off to Kiba by her dad.

"Do you Ino, take this mutt to be your… mum… husband?" Tsunade asked. We tried to hold in our laughs.

"I do." She said laughing a little

"Do you Kiba, that this drama queen to be your way out of league wife?" Tsunade said. We still tried to hold in our laughs.

"I do." He rolled his eyes

"You may now kiss the bride!" They kissed. I was then handed a mic and walked in front of them

"I have one thing to say!" They all looked at me.

"I didn't think she would really do it!" I heard Ino whisper

"Wanna find out what it is?" I asked everyone as they wanted to find out "LETS FREAKING PARTY HARD!"

Then Akamaru came in i jumped on him, after Ino and Kiba walked out, me and Akamaru ran out as everyone laughed.

A WEEK LATER:

"So do you have to leave?" I asked Gaara. He finally came back not to long ago and now he has to leave "I mean, you didn't stay long."

"Sadly." He said as me and him now stood outside my door "I have to get back because of other meetings."

"Well… Be safe on the trip home." I mumbled.

"Thanks." He whispered. I gave him a final hug. But we didn't fully pull apart. He held me with his hands around my waist and mine around his neck.

I think you knew what happened next.

Yosh, we kissed. Geez people! Anyways.

"Have a good night." He whispered as we pulled apart. I watched him walk away and walked inside. I was blushing madly.

ANOTHER WEEK LATER:

"Dude!" Tenten yelled as we girls sat in a cafe. Ino got back from her honey moon and we where all talking about how it went. "So you could be prig!" Prig is a way i say pregnant. Sorry if it confuses you.

"Shut up!" Ino blushed

"The wedding was nice." I said as i took a drink from my coffee

"It was." Hinata smiled

"I didn't think you would say 'lets start the party' or something, Sakura." Ino said as i shook my head

"I wanted to make you happy." I smiled "Plus, i go so drunk that night."

"You did." Tenten said "You danced with everyone! Even Inos dad." I blushed "The mom didn't mind. She was dancing with another man."

"Thats so embarrassing!" I said looking at the table "I don't want to repeat that."

"And you said something about the Akatsuki." Hinata said "It was really weird."

"I wonder where that came from." I mumbled thinking about the kittens. "Anyways!" I wanted to change the subject "I have to go. I am needed at the office." I stood. Said bye.

When i got to the office. All hell broke lose.

"What the hell do you mean?" I yelled at Tsunade and the Elder "I was drunk out of my damn mind!"

"You will be put in a put in to a public killing this weekend." The elder said

"What the hell?" I asked "You know i wouldn't do any of that!"

"You said it yourself…" Tsunade said sadly.

Right now i am being told, that i am going to be killed this weekend for helping the Akatsuki. They don't know its the kittens. But i told them when i was drunk. See the thing thats going on here?"

"I was fucking drunk!" I yelled "I fucking remember talking to a damn wall!"

"Not the point." The elder said "You where telling the truth. And because of that. You will die."

"Fuck you!" I yelled flipping her the bird "Fuck this village!"

"By that you mean?" Tsunade asked raising an eye brow

"This is bull shit!" I yelled

"You promised that you would die by my hand when you did something to betray this village. And you did betray it again." The elder said

"I didn't say when i would die by your damn hand." I glared "Thanks fucking a lot Tsunade. Hope you fucking enjoy yourself." I walked out of the room. Ran home. "Get out of damn cat forms!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with Sasuke sitting on the couch

"I don't fucking care if they know." I told the Akatsuki as they are now humans. They got pants on. Don't worry. But in a few seconds, they where tied to a chair. "Now you know how it is to be tied to a chair with MEN that use to have PAWS!"

"What the hell is the meaning of this Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Explain." Itachi said

"I am going to be killed this weekend. I guess i said a lot of shit when i was drunk at the wedding." I said as i grabbed my stuff and started packing. I came back down from my room "So i am going to accept your offer. I'll join the Akatsuki."

"YOSH!" Tobi yelled

"We are not in the Akatsuki." Zetsu mumbled "We will explain on the way out of here."

"We have to go fast." Itachi said "They should be sending AMBU to come get you."

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. I gave them the worst glare. It put my last one and Itachi/Sasukes to shame.

"Have Tsunade explain it to you." I mumbled as i pulled a pan out of no where and hit them both on a head. "Lets go!"

We started to run into the forrest. After a few minutes of running. AMBU came! Woot woo!

Anyways.

Thanks to Deidara, we all jumped on a big fat flying clay chicken and flew away into the sunset!

Well… more like heat, but i try to make it seem nice.

"If people ask, this is a kid napping." I mumbled as they all shook their heads.

"When we find a place to land. You will tell us whats going on." Kisame said as i sighed

"How did we all fit on here?" I asked.

"Don't ask, yeah." Deidara said.

After about half a day. We are out of the fire nation and are now going somewhere in the ocean.

"Are we there yet?" I asked again

"No." Everyone said

"Sakura want a loll pop?" Tobi asked handing me one. I took it, thanked him, and started licking it.

NIGHT TIME:

"WHY THE HELL AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?" I screamed at them

"Makes everything better." Kisame said "I mean, we did 'kidnap' you."

"You say it like a bad thing…" Sasori said

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS CHAIR!" They shook their heads "COME ON!"

"No." Zetsu said

"COME ON!" I begged

"You have to stay like that for a while." Kakuzu said as they all started walking out of the room. Deidara was my guard i guess.

"WHY!" I asked

"To see if anything fucking happens." Hidan said "See ya bitch." They all walked out.

"So?" I asked Deidara

"So, yeah?" He looked around "What you wanna do?"

"Get out of this chair…" I glared

"No, you could sing, yeah." He laughed a little

"GOOD IDEA!" I said with a bright smile "Lemme think of a song…"

**"Make it dirty!" **Inner smiled evilly

_"This will be so much fun." _I said back to her.

"I got one." I smiled

"Go ahead, yeah." He said as he sat on the floor

"Here we go!" I said as music came out of no where.

"Wow…" He said

"1! 2! 3!" I said and i started singing. Boom Boom Boom Boom by: Vengaboys

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Vengaboys are back in town**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

He looked at me weirdly

**If you're alone and you need a friend**

**Someone to make you forget your problems**

**just come along baby**

**Take my hand**

**I'll be your lover tonight**

He raised an eyebrow

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**This is what i wanna do**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Lets have some fun**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**One on one just me and you**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

"Oh god, yeah." He shook his head

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

He laughed a little. But hid a blush. I saw it. Hhe!

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Everybody get on down**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Vengaboys are back in town**

"This is…" He couldn't think of a word

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**This is what i wanna do**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Lets have some fun**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**One on one just me and you**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

**Wooooo!**

**Wooo wooo!**

**Wooooo!**

**Wooo wooo!**

**Wooooo!**

**Wooo wooo!**

**Wooooo!**

**Wooo wooo!**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**This is what i wanna do**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Lets have some fun**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**One on one just me and you**

**Whoa oh whoa oh**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together**

**From now until forever**

**Boom boom boom boom**

**I wanna double boom**

**Lets spend the night together**

**Together in my room**

"Thank you very much!" I said trying to bow in my chair. But failed

"No comment, yeah." Deidara laughed along with me

"Its better then being tied to a chair by cats." I smiled as he glared

"Shut up, yeah!" He pouted

"Sorry." I tried to cover a laugh "Lets play random questions!"

"You are so on, yeah!" He said as we played.

FIVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME:

"Are you a girl or boy?" I asked him

"Boy, yeah." He glared "Why is your forehead large, yeah?"

"I was born that way." I glared "Do you like boys?"

"I like girls, yeah." Stare. Turns out we are also having a staring contest. The score is 2 me and 3 him "Why are your boobs small, yeah?"

"They wont grow…" I glared even more… if possible "Have you ever wanted to fuck Sasori?"

"Not once in my life, yeah. Why are you so… pink?"

"Because my name is Sakura and my hair is pink. Why are you so… yellow?"

"My hair is blonde, doesn't mean i am yellow, yeah." He rolled his eyes "Damn! I lost!" Make that 3 me and 3 him.

"Again!" I said. Epic staring contest "Your turn."

"Would you fuck Sasori, Itachi, or Hidan, yeah?"

"Itachi. He seems like a good man." I blushed a little "Why do you look like my friend Ino?"

"She got this look from me, yeah." He looked proud. "I am older then her, yeah."

"Point taken…"

"Do you like being kidnaped by kittens, yeah?"

"FUCK NO!" I yelled "You are so lucky that i am tied in this chair. But i really came here on my own choice…"

"Point, yeah." He smirked "I cant believe that even after a month with you, you still try to kill us with spoons, yeah."

"Whenever i try an grab something, it has to be a spoon." I rolled my eyes… Score 3-4 "Your turn."

"If you where to have sex with Hidan right now, would you call it rape or pleasure, yeah?"

"Rape." I smiled "If i where to die, what would you do?"

"I would become a kitten and sleep on your grave, yeah." He said with such joy

"I think Hidan would shit on mine." We laughed

"Now what. I ran out of questions, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Lets sing!" I yelled as somehow two mics came out of no where and we were singing karaoke.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"What the hell?" We stopped singing and looked at the door. I was still in the chair. It was non other then Sasori.

"Wanna join?" I asked.

"Deidara, i have to watch her now…" Sasori said looking kind of scared

"Got it, yeah!" He smiled "I so won the staring contest, yeah!"

"NO WAY!" I yelled trying to kick him from my chair. I failed. He laughed and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked sitting in front of me.

"We got bored." I simply said "What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing like that…" He mumbled

"Random questions!" I yelled as he sighed.

"Why not?"

FIVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME:

"Why are you Pinocchio?" He glared

"I am not Pinocchio…" He growled

"YOUR NOSE DIDNT GROW!" I said trying to point at him

"Why are you so annoying?" He asked

"Why are you alive?" I asked back

"It was my turn…" He mumbled

"Just because i talk and try to be funny doesn't mean i am annoying…" I glared "Why are you alive? Thats my question?"

"You killed my puppet body. Not my human one." He yawned "Why are you pink?"

"Born this way." I smiled "Why are you red?"

"Born this way." He mumbled "Was you mom or dads hair pink?"

"My moms was white and my dad was purple." I stated "If i get termites, they wont eat you because your not wood right?"

"I have skin…" He glared. Then Hidan walked in "Good its your turn." Sasori walked out and closed the door

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan asked as he untied me "Don't try to fucking run please."

"I wont." I said as me and him sat across from each other "I was calling him Pinocchio and asked what would happen if i had termites."

"Fucking good one!" Hidan said as he started sharping his blade "So what the hell you wanna do?"

"Make out." He stopped and looked at me shocked. I bursted out laughing "Got you!"

"I wouldn't mind." He smirked as i blushed

"Eh." I said as i sat up back up and stared at him. "Wanna play random questions? I been doing that with Sasori and Deidara."

"Why the hell not." He said

FIVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME:

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan yelled

"YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS!" I yelled

"BITCH!"

"MAN-WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"FUCK TARD!"

"WHORE!"

"ASS WIPE!"

"FUCKER!"

"CUNT!"

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT NEXT!" He tackled me to the ground. We started fighting. Nothing to bad. Just like a small child match. "YOU MORON!"

"COCK SUCKER!" I yelled as he got me in a head lock

"DUMB BITCH!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING UP SHIT NOW!" I yelled as i got him laying on his back. My hands trapped his above his head and me sitting on him.

"I like where this is fucking going." He winked as i sat up straight

"You would NEVER get this." I moved my hand to make him look at my body.

"I think i could." He smirked as he sat up and i fell on the floor

"Ow…" i mumbled as we where now sitting in front of each other.

"You know that im fucking hot to your eye." He smirked a REALLY sexy smirk

"No…" I said shaking my head.

1. That was a total lie

2. He is FUCKING HOTT!

3. I would fuck him without calling it rape. Sorry Deidara.

"Lies." Me mumbled "You're fucking hot though." He winked. And he got the blush he wanted

"Fuck you…" I mumbled as he laughed and walked out of the room. He soon came back with food "I have to watch you for a while longer. Kisame is on the fucking conch passed out. Kakuzu is counting his fucking money. Tobi is fucking somewhere. And so on." He handed me some soda and food

"You did nothing to this right?" I asked looking at it

"I swear on my damn life." He raised a hand an everything.

"If i end up fucking you. I will kill you…" I mumbled as i started eating with him.

It was noodles with some cake. We ended up having a food fight…

But then Tobi came in and watched me. Hidan didn't want to leave at first but then left.

"What does Sakura-chan want to do?" Tobi asked as he was jumping up and down

"Wanna paint pictures?" I asked as he pulled paper and colors out of no where

"YOSH!" We both yelled as we started drawing.

So far Tobi painted every Akatsuki member. Flowers. Kittens. And some more. I painted… a Lolli pop for Tobi. And thats about it. Then he turned into a kitten and we started playing.

"You are so cute as i kitten!" I said as he was chasing a string.

"Get out of here Tobi." Kisame said walking in the room "My turn to watch Pinky."

"Aw…" Tobi wined "Bye Sakura-chan!" Then he started running into the sun set. But he hit the wall "Sorry wall!" Then he made it out of the room.

"So whats going on Pinky?" He asked as he sat on the ground

"Nothing much." I smiled "Whats bout you?"

"Its all good!" He handed me a cup "Lets drink this up!"

"Hells ya!" We did a small cheers and drank out hearts away.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"You are strong pinky…" He said under his breath "But you are so going to lose this."

"Yeah right." I smirked.

You know that chair i was tied to. We didn't have a table. So now we are using it for our arm wrestling. We been at this for five minutes. And… Kisame is freaking strong!

Sadly… we cant use any chakra. So i am going onto my normal strength and me and him… are… matched.

"Five bucks on pinky." We heard Hidan say. We looked over to the door and found Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara there.

"I think Kisame will win this one, yeah." Deidara said

"Kisame." Itachi said

"I love how Hidan is the only one that bets for me…" I mumbled

"They know i will win." Kisame smiled a toothy smile

"You and Deidara have two things in common." I said

"Whats they?" He asked

"One. You both are really cocky." I started to lose

"The other thing?" He raised an eye brow

"You might not have a dick because we don't know what you guys are." I smiled as he went into shock. I won "What now!" I did a victory dance

"That was mean, yeah." Deidara said as he and Kisame where now crying in a corner.

"Emo corner…" I mumbled

"Hell ya! I got myself some damn money!" Hidan said as Itachi handed him five. Then he stole it from Deidara.

"Hidan?" I gave him my best puppy dog look "Can i have some money?"

"You have to work for it." He winked

"Be that way." I then went to the emo corner with Deidara and Kisame.

"Here is a fish." Hidan showed me a blue fish "I stole it from Kisames room."

"I shall name him Bob!" I tackled Hidan "I am still going to kill you all one day!" With that i walked out of the room. But i was dragged back in by the cat men. "You guys suck…"

"You have to stay in here." Kisame said

"I am going to make my escape now!" I smiled. Then busted the wall open and started running out into the small forest that was right next to the house.

"Not so fast pinky." Hidan said as i somehow ended up on his shoulder

"Let me go!" I yelled struggling

"Stop and stay still damn it!" He yelled as we ended up rolling down a hill "And thats why…" he mumbled

"Ow…" Was all i said as i opened my eyes. Then blushed about 30 shades of red "Ummm…"

"See what you did?" He smirked.

Right now we are laying on the ground. Hidan, it on top of me with his hands beside his head. And while i didn't really like this, he enjoyed every minute of it.

REVIEW! (:


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto!

LAST TIME:

Right now we are laying on the ground. Hidan, it on top of me with his hands beside his head. And while i didn't really like this, he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled kicking him in the family jewels.

"Ruin the fucking fun!" He yelled moaning in pain on the ground.

"We sent you out here to get her. Not rape her." I heard Sasori say as he lifted me up from the ground.

"She wanted it." Hidan winked as he walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Isn't that right?"

"Leave her alone." Sasori growled as he then pulled me close to him.

"Aw she wouldn't want to be with you." Hidan said.

_"I am being pulled into this why?" _I asked Inner

**"Enjoy it! I mean, they are hella hot!" **She was having a nose bleed

"Hidan… Back off." Sasori growled once again. He pulled me closer to his chest. He was human again. I heard a heart beat and he did have skin. "She doesn't want you."

"Like hell would she want you!" Hidan spat

"Non of you know what i want." I mumbled

"But i know you wouldn't want to fuck Hidan any day." Sasori said.

"True…" I sighed "But that doesn't mean i have to be a sandwich…"

"Tell fucking Pinocchio to let go." Hidan growled. At least he didn't spit this time.

"Then you back off." Sasori growled.

"How bout you both let me be…" I began "And then you can go fight over there!"

"I would love to beat Pinocchios ass!" Hidan said grabbing his scythe.

"I would love to beat both your asses. But we don't always get what we want…" I mumbled

"Hidan… Calm down. Just back off." Sasori began to calm down. He may seem calm, but he wasn't. I felt his body go tense as Hidan grabbed his scythe. I knew that he wasn't use to any of this… human(?) feeling again. But he has to sooner or later. But i think right now, even i would pick later.

"Shut up and fight you ass." Hidan said with a cocky smile.

"Cocky ass bastered…" I mumbled

"Looks like i am the one that will have to take you back to the house…" Sasori mumbled.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING DAMN IT?" I heard Hidan yelled. After i screamed a small scream. Sasori picked me up, smiled at Hidan, and started walking. The ass. He smiled.

"You are an ass." I said shaking my head

"Why is that?" He asked rising an eye brow

"You smiled then walked away from a steaming Hidan. You know he is going to kill you in his sleep?" I asking looking over his shoulder.

"I think i will live fighting Hidan. He isn't the smartest and fastest of us. So he should be easy to take down." He said boredly.

"Whats with you and sounding bored?" I mean, I wanted to know. How can you be bored… with the Akatsuki? I mean, they are the dumbest, craziest, stupidest people around!

"I just don't seem to have any fun here." He mumbled

"How can you not!" I asked shocked "I mean, Tobi gets beat up every day. He comes out of no where and attacks you in a death hug! He is always hyper and crazy! I mean, one time at my house he was in a bunny suit! BUNNY suit!"

"I don't find that fun in any ways." Sasori is really a hard guy to have fun with.

"Deidara runs into walls with Tobi. He blows something up every day. Or tries to. When Kisame is drunk he scares the living shit out of him with his hand mouths. He is so cocky that i have to hit him at least once a day." I smiled thinking of memories

"Yes, but that was at your house when we were kittens." He said very matter-of-factly

"Don't get smart with me…" I mumbled glaring "You had fun at the club."

"I only dance for a few. Then went off drinking and doing nothing…" I rolled my eyes

"Well, then why don't you just lock yourself in a room or something!"

"I would, but i always get annoyed because Tobi or someone wants to talk to me." We where almost to the house.

"So much for running off." I mumbled

"You came along with us, you also joined the Akatsuki… or whats left of it. I don't know why you are trying to run away."

"I want to run away because i don't like staying in one place to long. And as much as i love you guys, i only love you guys as my kittens. So now that you are human, and i don't know how that happened, i can go." I said as i pouted when we entered the house. He threw me on the couch, and i landed on someones laps. Looked up to find it Itachis and Kisames black eyes staring at me.

Then Tobi came in as a kitten and jumped in my lap.

"Aw you are so cute!" I smiled as he purred

"He is an annoying one, yeah." Deidara said

"Why do you always lay upside down on the couch?" I asked

"I don't know, yeah." He said as i sighed.

**"He is one weird guy…" **Inner said

_"I agree." _I said to her _"Now how do we escape this place?"_

**"I say we wait here. Gain their trust. Then run when we get the chance to!" **She was all proud of her plan

"Don't try to run **after you gain our trust." **Zetsu said

"Don't try to deny your plan either…" Kakuzu said counting his money.

HISS!

We turned to the door and saw Hidan as a kitten. He glared at Sasori

"Dude… I bet that the cat will win, yeah." Deidara said to Kakuzu

"Deal. I bet on Sasori." They shook on it "Why did you say Hidan in his cat form?"

"Cats are evil little shits, yeah." Deidara said as everyone agreed "Piss of a cat, you get killed, yeah."

"Nice to know you vote for me…" Sasori mumbled as he picked up Hidan from the back of the neck "Cats hate water right?"

"Yosh, why?" I asked as he walked out the door with Hidan trying to get out of his rib

"No reason…" He said as he left.

"Poor Hidan…" Kisame said as he drank his sake

"Whats he going to do?" I asked. We then heard the bath tub water come on "Oh…"

"Sasori is going to get fucked up after this, yeah." Deidara said handing Kakuzu money "Damn my luck is really bad right now, yeah."

"Well Hidan needs to be put in his place." Itachi simply said from his book.

_"Kakashi…" _I thought as Itachi reminded me of him. They always had there nose stuck in a book. Didn't talk much. Smart. Great ninja skills. And got to the point when needed.

"Something bothering you?" Kisame asked after he took another drink of sake.

"Nothing. Just feeling bad for Hidan." I said. I knew Itachi didn't buy it, but the others did.

_"Tsunade and Kisame are the same. Like a parent figure. And the drinking habits. The humor." _I thought again thinking of the Leaf.

**"Do you want to go back? You know that they will only kill you. The old hag wants it. And Tsunade cant stop it no matter how much she tires. " **Inner said

_"But that was my home! They all cared about me… And i just… left. They think of me as a traitor now! I already failed them once by doing something similar to this right now."_

"You didn't fail them." Itachi said cutting me off of my very important thoughts. Everyone looked at him weird "Naruto and Sasuke where there to make everything better for what they did. And they where also there to take you back to the tower."

"How do you know it?" I asked kind of shocked. When i asked that. I meant for two answers. One answer was with Sasuke and Naruto. And the other was how did he know what i was thinking?

"I can read people easy. I read their actions and i read yours." He simply said. Face still in that damned book. "And no i will not put my book down."

"Thats just creepy…" I mumbled

"You get use to it." Sasori said walking in looking at his hand "Hidan only got a scratch in. Sakura?"

"Come here." I sighed as i healed it. Sure it was a scratch. But it was bleeding bad and it was deep. It didn't look bad. But Hidan got right on a vain. So no wonder why it was bleeding "Where is Hidan?"

"I left my puppet to keep him busy." Sasori said sitting on the couch next to Kisame and Deidara "So whats going on?"

"We are talking about how creepy Itachi is with his 'mind-reading'" I said

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked. I looked at him "Can you heal my head? It hurts, yeah."

"If you find out how to sit right in a chair it wouldn't hurt so bad." I said rolling my eyes. I then got out of Itachi and Kisames lap, waited for Deidara to sit right, then healed him. After, i plopped down on to Sasoris lap. Used him and a pillow, while my feet trapped Deidara and they still hung off the couch.

"Why am i your pillow?" Sasori asked

"I didn't feel like moving back to Kisame and Itachi." I mumbled

"We are right next to you Pinky…" Kisame said

"Its so far away." I said as they shook there heads.

**"You know that even though we, sadly, grown to love them… we cant stay with them." **Inner said **"They will die!"**

_"I know! I… I just don't want to lose them to… Naruto and the others are already a target. But now if i stay any longer… they will still get hurt!"_

**"They will only try and get answers. You know, her, she wont allow them to kill the guys if they are tell the truth."**

_"I wont let my kittens get hurt…" _I said to her _"I WILL make sure of it."_

**"Also, another thing. Why the hell did we grown to love S-Rank killer cats" **She asked… They question. It grown to confuse both of us.

"What id bothering you know?" Itachi asked

"Nothing…" I lied

"One thing about us. DONT lie." Kakuzu said counting a new stack of money. Where the hell did he get that all?

"Did you pull that money out of your ass or something?" I asked as Deidara bursted out laughing. Tobi gave me a Lolli pop out of no where then ran out saying something about a cake and chips.

"I have a bag of money on the table right in front of you…" He mumbled as i then saw it.

"I feel smart…" I mumbled

"Don't change the subject…" Sasori said as i glared at him

"I was wondering about… something… that… i can not tell you… because… It will… blow up Kisames sake, Itachis books, and Kakuzus money. And this time Deidara will not be the one to pull the trigger…" I smiled "Also, it will unleash tons of termites on Sasoris puppets."

"Thats cold…" Kakuzu said giving me a look of pure horror.

"How can you be so evil?" Kisame asked hugging his bottle of sake

"Hn." Itachi said… still… reading… his… damned… book.

"I didn't say i was the one to do it." I gave a sickly sweet smile

"You are pure evil…" Kisame mumbled still hugging his sake.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But Sasori, what was your question?" I looked at him

"Don't lie to us. Now what are you really thinking?" He asked… looks like my threat didn't effect him.

"Sasoris puppets are still human. My books, well i could care less. Thats only a little of Kakuzu money along with Kisames sake." Itachi said.

"You guys are so mean…" I mumbled

**"You can tell them if you want…" **Inner said

_"I wont tell them! Then they would think they had to help or something! Why would i want that?"_

**"Be careful! Itachi can read minds!"**She laughed. I didn't get the joke…

"I cant tell you guys." I said finally.

"We will tie you to a chair again." Kisame smiled

"I could live with that." I said proudly.

"Not just any chair, yeah." Deidara said with an evil smile.

"No. Its the worst chair." Kisame said also smiling evilly.

"Should i be scared?" I asked almost shaking.

"Very." Itachi said.

**"If ITACHI said we should be scared of something. Then we SHOULD. I am worried… DONT MAKE THEM TAKE US TO THE CHAIR!"**Inner begged

"Its a chair!" I said to the Akatsuki and Inner "How hard can it be?"

Boy was i wrong.

So i was currently tied to a chair. Once again by men that use to have paws.

The chair was evil!

"NO! NOT THAT! LET ME GO!" I screamed as they unleashed the torture of the… tickle machine. And the bad thing is… I am VERY ticklish. So it is bad for me. "STOP! HHA! COME ONE! HHA! DONT HHA DO HHA THIS!" I couldn't say a sentence without laughing my ass off.

FIVE MINUTES IN THE EVIL CHAIR:

"Bhha! I-ha will not hha give hha in!" I said. Well, tired to say. I couldn't stop laughing "Cant hha breath!"

"Should we lat her go?" Itachi asked "She cant breath."

"I think she will be fine, yeah." Deidara smiled.

"Fuck hha you!" I said about to give in

**"I am so glad that you have the body now." **Inner said. She wasn't effected by any of this. So right now. I hate her.

"I GIVE!" I said finally. They stopped the tickle machine, it was Tobi with a bunch of feathers. And then untied me from the Chair. I fell on the floor gasping for air.

"Now tell us." Sasori said as they all circled me glaring.

"Damn… If i would have… know… that coming with you… will be like a real kidnapping… or something… i wouldn't have…" I said still gasping for breath.

"Just tell us kid." Kisame said.

"Where is Hidan?" I asked looking at all of them "And Zetsu?"

"Hidan is still a cat and with Sasoris puppets." Itachi said "And Zetsu went somewhere."

"Just tell us. Then give me your money." Kakuzu said

"Find…" I mumbled… "What was i going to tell you again?"

"You really forgot?" Sasori asked

"We did like… tickle her half to death, yeah." Deidara said rubbing the back of his head.

"True…" Kisame said taking a drink of sake.

"Well that wasn't fun…" Sasori mumbled

"TOBI THOUGHT IT WAS FUN! SAKURA-CHAN LOOKED LIKE SHE HAD ALOT OF FUN!" Tobi yelled still holding all the feather. I screamed then ran and ran to the nearest guy and buried my face in his chest

"Get him away from me with the feathers!" I screamed

"You can let go…" He mumbled. I looked up and found non other then Sasori "He wont hurt you."

"You sure?" I asked glaring at him and the others

"I am sure…" He sighed. I then looked at what i was doing. I had my arms wrapped around him tightly. I blushed a little then let go slowly eyeing Tobi and the others.

"You where going to tell us something that was a very important secret, yeah!" Deidara said

"Oh…" I said thinking "I think i know what you are talking about."

_"Should i tell them?" _I asked Inner

**"I would. I mean it might help you escape or something." **She was lying. She just wanted to tell them so we would get closer to them. She wanted them as a family so bad. I on the other hand, didn't really care. I just didn't want my Kittens hurt.

"Well…" I began "It started when i was starting to be trained under Lady Tsunade. Me and Naruto went after Sasuke one last time before he left for 3 years or so."

FLASHBACK/STORY TIME:

"Do you think we will get him this time?" I asked Naruto as we where running to the last place Sasuke was spotted. Rumor has it that the lair is near that place.

"I hope so." Naruto said then smiled his signature smile "Don't worry. I promise to bring him back."

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled at him as we ran.

Time passed as we entered a clearing. We where shocked to find Sasuke and Kabuto there.

"Sasuke!" Me and Naruto yelled with joy and anger.

"Sakura." He nodded at me then Naruto "Naruto."

"Come back home Sasuke." Naruto said

"No." Sasuke said emotionless.

"I will bring you back home no matter what!" Naruto yelled charging at Sasuke. They began to battle. While me and Kabuto stared at each other.

"Are you just going to stare or make a move?" I asked getting into a stance

"I thought you would have never asked." He smiled and then disappeared. "But i don't want to fight yet. Lets talk." He said into my ear.

"Cha!" I said trying to kick him. But he blocked it. "What do you want?"

"Your family is… special. You know how you have to minds or souls?" He asked.

_"How did he find out?"_ I asked shocked

"Well, i want to learn more about it. It brings extra help when needed and it is great in battle." he smiled as i started punching him. But i missed each time "When i got the chance to, i found out that your family sealed away the power. But you are now the only one that has it. And your soon to be brother."

"Why would you want it!" I asked getting madder now that he mentioned my unborn brother.

"I want you." He said sickly "I want to find out how to get that little extra soul and use it for battle."

"Like hell you will!" I said as i landed a punch in the face

"Kabuto!" Sasuke said from the other side of the clearing "Lets go!"

"Just watch out." Kabuto said with a smile "I will get that power. You will come to me like Sasuke and him wanting power. But it will be with you coming to me to stop killing your loved ones."

"What do you mean?" i asked glaring

"It will start with your small family. Then your friends one by one." He then disappeared. "I will be after you. As long as others from my group."

"Damn you to hell." I whispered as i went over to the beaten up Naruto.

END:

"Thats it." I said looking at the ground "See why i cant stay here?"

"Did he get anyone yet?" Kisame asked

"My mom. Dad. And little brother." I said softly looking at the ground

"We will protect you, yeah." Deidara said "Promise, yeah."

"Agree." Everyone else said

"I would love it… But i don't want to lose my kittens."

"We don't want to lose our Blossom." Sasori said

"We wont die." Itachi said

"Thanks…" I mumbled smiling a sad smile "Really."

I will update real soon. Reason why its taking me so long is because of school. And my mom is getting really sick and has been on bed rest for about a week because of a high risk pregnency. So I have to help out with a lot of things now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to update this one. I only been getting a little done each time i get the chance to do. I gots lots of homework and house work. So ummm... ya. Oh and blame school. (:

But i will try to update whenever i get the chance to.

I does not own Naruto!

LAST TIME:

"I would love it… But i don't want to lose my kittens." I said

"We don't want to lose our Blossom." Sasori said

"We wont die." Itachi said

"Thanks…" I mumbled smiling a sad smile "Really."

NOW:

"So in ways you can under stand. Sakura, the Leaf wants you dead." Zetsu said

"I can understand that." I said "I mean, i do know how to take down everything and destroy the village."

"Can i have that information?" Zetsu asked with a little bit of hope

"Sure!" I said brightly "And you also can have a box of cookies once someone pulls them out of there ass!"

"Don't have to be so mean about it…" With that he turned into a kitten and sank into the floor

"I didn't know we could use our powers when we are in cat form, yeah." Deidara said looking at the ground

"I am fucking sure that you cant make anything with your creepy ass hand mouths." Hidan snapped

"Don't be so grumpy…" I mumbled. He turned and glared at me. I hid behind Sasori "Help me…"

"He is after me to…" Sasori said as we both sweat dropped and hid behind Itachi "But he wont hurt Itachi… Right?"

"How the hell should i know?" I asked then gave Itachi my best puppy dog look "Will you help us?"

"Hn." He with in defeat. I smiled knowing i have them all wrapped around my finger.

**"We are there blossom." **Inner smiled

_"They are my kittens." _I said back as she smiled as well.

"Sasori…" I said as i thought of a plan

"Huh?" He asked looking at Hidan who was yelling at Itachi to get out of the way

"I have a plan." I said

"What is it?"

"Turn into a kitten and then i will grab you and run. I know of a place Hidan will never go…"

"You haven't been in any of the rooms here…" Sasori mumbled "Where would you know where to go?"

"I know where Tobis room is." I winked "I go in there all the time to get candy and draw." He sighed in relief

"I trust you on this." He said as he turned into a kitten. The same cute red one. "Meow."

"Aw you are so cute!" I said grabbing him. Hugging him. Then whispered "Thanks." For Itachi to hear and took off for Tobis room. We hide in the giant crate full of stuffed animals. Yes he was human again. He had clothes! Just thought i should say that.

"You think Hidan is pissed?" I asked him as i tried to get into a comfier position. Right now i am sitting on Sasoris lap while he is sitting on stuffed animals. And they are all around us. We have the top of the crate open a little bit so we can see and hear whats going on… well… in the room.

"I am…" There was a loud crash and cussing "Sure he is…"

"What will he do when he finds us?" I asked a little scared

"Lets just say we should enjoy our life at the moment." He sighed "Don't be scared. He wont hurt you. The others will kill him. You are our Blossom."

"You are my kittens." I smiled and looked at him "And im about to be killed by one."

"Well…" He looked away "We wouldn't allow him to kill you."

"Promise?" I asked holding up my pinky

"Promise." He said as we made a pinky promise "Such little kids."

"Im surprised you did that." I smiled wide.

"Im not that much of an ass." He winked. But once we looked right at each other. I couldn't help but blush.

**"KISS HIM!" **Inner kept yelling

Our faces where only an inch apart. And yes Sasori is hotter then Hidan and everyone else. Maybe the same as Itachi and Deidara, But lets not pick sides here.

"Uhhh…" He said. He was also blushing.

"I bet your cussing out your now human body now huh?" I asked as i was trapped in his brown eyes

"Very." He said.

"**Come on and kiss him! I cant wait forever! Don't make me take over some of your body and make you kiss him!" **She yelled

_"Don't you dare!" _I said as she smiled.

**"To late." **She said. But before she did anything i noticed that Sasori was the one that got closer. I smiled a little and Inner finished the rest of the missing space for him.

The kiss wasn't like Gaaras goodbye kiss. Not like that at all. Sure Gaaras was full of passion and lust. But Sasoris, it was… different.

Nothing like love, no! There is NO way i would fall for him. I WONT allow it.

But sadly we pulled apart and stared at each other.

Yes, i did kiss him back. As he did me… It wasn't a make out session. It was… longer then… 15 seconds? I dunno! I wasn't counting!

_"Think we took it a little fast with the 'Kiss one of the Akatsuki members!'?" _I asked Inner

**"EX Akatsuki member." **She corrected **"And i dont think so. Do you?"**

_"A little..." _I said back to her. But Sasori cut me off from my thoughts.

"So thats what its like…" He said to himself. He was still blushing.

"Why?" I asked "Never kissed a girl?"

He looked away and frowned "No…"

"Aw…" I said and leaned against him "I feel special."

He only smirked.

BANG!

"Where the hell are they?"! We heard Hidan yell from somewhere in the house

"Shut up, yeah!" Deidara yelled "Check out side!"

"You check outside!" Hidan yelled back as he slammed Tobis door open

"Tobis room!" Tobi yelled running in "Wanna play a game with Tobi Hidan!"

"No…" Hidan glared

"Aw!" Tobi started to cry anime tears

Me and Sasori stiffened.

_"Im to young to get rapped and killed!" _I cried to Inner

**"Let me at em!" **She said starting to punch air

"Is Bitch and Ass in here?" Hidan asked looking under the bed. Good thing me and Sasori hid our chakra well.

"Thats not nice words Hidan!" Tobi yelled "Hidan is a bad boy!"

"Stop making it sound fucking sexual!" Hidan yelled waving his arms like a mad man

"Shut up, yeah!" Deidara yelled

"You and Tobi go fuck somewhere else!" Kisame yelled as well

"I will need money before any man sex is made!" Kakuzu yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I bet Hidan is forcing Tobi." I heard Itachi say. They all agreed.

"Suck the hell up!" Hidan yelled walking over to the toy box. Sasori grabbed my hand and me and him got ready to jump. Hidan opened the crate and i punched him through the roof "!"

"Sorry Tobi!" I yelled running out of the room dragging Sasori. We went into the living room, i let go of Sasoris hand and hid next to Itachi and Kisame.

"Thanks for leaving me…" Sasori mumbled as he used his chakra strings to hang from the roof and be a freaking bad ass ninja.

CRASH!

Every word under the sun.

Hidan comes running in looking everywhere. But he doesn't look up… He found me though.

"Touch her…" Kisame said "I dare you to…"

"Hn." Itachi said as he turned on his blood line.

"Go ahead, yeah." Deidara said showing Hidan some clay spiders.

Kakuzus threads started coming out of his arms. Tobi came him holding a bat. And Zetsus head popped out of the ground.

"Fuck…" Hidan mumbled then walked away in defeat

"I feel loved." I smiled then found Sasori sitting next to me

"If the best protection from him is you. I am sitting here." Sasori said as Kisame and Deidara laughed. I smiled.

"I am so sure you can last on your own…" I mumbled as i took the channel changer from Itachi "Don't bother trying to get it back…"

"Hn…" He said then started reading a book

"How the hell do you even have a tv?" I asked, i didn't even have one. Yeah, i know, its sad.

"There is a thing called being an S-rank killer." Kisame winked

"And it was to mug money. So, we got it for free." Kakuzu said counting more money.

"I swear you pull that out of your ass…" I mumbled as i put it on to a scary movie.

"You sure you wanna watch this, yeah?" Deidara asked me

"Yeah." I said "I fall asleep in scary movies."

"This one kind of scared Itachi." Kisame said pointing to him

"And left you all pissing your pants?" I giggled.

"No." Sasori said "Half of the guys fainted. The other half elated out of the movies. Itachi got scared and read a book."

"What did you do?" I asked

"Sasori took a nap, yeah." Deidara glared at him "So this movie is nothing to him, yeah."

"So Sasori has more balls then Itachi?" I laughed a little

"No." Itachi said "I got bored during the movie and wanted to read."

"Hell i like this movie!" Hidan said walking to the chair

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked sticking his head out from under the couch "Does Tobi have to watch this?"

"No, Tobi doesn't have to watch this." I smiled then patted him on the head. He nodded and ran out of the room waving his hands like a mad man screaming 'Tobi is a good boy.'

"I swear one day i am going to kill him, yeah." Deidara said as we started watching the movie.

AND HOUR LATER:

So right now Hidan is asleep. Deidara is hiding under a pillow in kitten form. Zetsu left to go eat. Kakzuz left to go get more money. Kisame is trying to act tuff in front of me. Itachi is looking at the tv bored. Sasori is trying not to pass out. And i am now hanging onto Sasori for my life.

"We asked if you wanted to watch it." Sasori whispered in my ear. I jumped a little "I thought you fall sleep during scary movies."

"Shut up will ya." I whispered back "This one is creepy." Just then the monster came out of no where on the screen and yelled. "!"

"Holy hell!" Hidan and Kisame yelled/

"Sorry." I mumbled as another scary scene came on. This time i jumped and hid my face in Sasoris neck. I felt him shake his head a little bit. Then Kisame laugh a little. And a growl from Hidan.

"The scary part is over for a while…" Sasori mumbled

"If you are joking, i will kill you…" I said as i slowly turned to the tv. He was right. Right now in the movie it is day time in the woods and the killer can only come out at night. "I think im going to get some more popcorn and something to drink. You guys want anything?" I stood up

"I want a water and sake." Kisame smiled

"Can i get some dango?" Itachi asked

"Want anything Deidara?" I asked him as he was still in kitten form. He shook his head. "That still creeps me out…" I mumbled the last part then patted him on the head "What about you Hidan?"

"Some sake." He mumbled

"Sasori?" I asked him

"Sake." He said as i nodded and went to the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and got all the things. Turns out. If i try to carry them all, it will all fall and half the glass will kill my toes. I felt them all there and went back to the living room.

"Who wants to help me?" I asked as they all turned to me. Kisame smirk, picked up Sasori and threw him over the back of the couch and then went back watching the movie.

"Fucker…" Sasori said standing up and rubbing the back of his head and neck "Sakura…"

"Come into the kitchen." I smiled as we walked into the kitchen "Where does it hurt?"

"Neck and head…" He said as i started healing him "Have any idea why he did that?"

"No…" I mumbled

"Do you think he found out about the… uh… thing in the crate?" He asked as i blushed. He smirked

"No." I answered turning and walking to the cups. My back to him "I-im sure he d-didnt."

"Now why so shy?" He asked coming to my side

"Im not!" I said getting the popcorn and putting it into a bowl. I then jumped to find Sasoris arms around my waist "W-what are y-you doing?"

"See you are getting shy." He whispered into my ear. That right there, it almost made me lose my footing.

"We should get the drinks and pop corn to the others." I said as i got out of his grip and grabbed some cups

He sighed and shook his head. I knew he was confused. One minute we kiss, then i leave him to get protection from Hidan, then i am all over him in the scary movie. And now he thinks i want nothing to do with him. But he finally grabbed some cups and we went back to the living room. I handed everyone there drink, I had to hand Hidan his. He cant hurt me, but he can hurt Sasori. Then once again i was sitting next to Sasori and Kisame.

"This is fucking boring…" Hidan mumbled

"Then go and do something else." I said simply. I mean, it was the only other thing to do. If he had a brain, then he would have left "You don't have to hang with us all the time."

"There is no one to kill for miles unless it is one of you. And i cant do that because you will kick my ass." He looked at me like a moron

"Well then you can go do something other then killing. Go swimming in the ocean. I mean, we are surrounded by it." I looked at him like he is the dumb one

"Don't talk to me like im fucking dumb." He glared "You act like its a rare event if im not with one of you."

"Its a rare event if you think." I smiled "And if you also stop naming everything under the sun. And if you are found alone."

"You bitch…" He mumbled

"One thing good about you is, you state your mind." I smiled "But it also says you are crazy because of your so called religion."

"You leave Jashin out of this!" He snapped

"Didn't know someone could be so sensitive." I smiled then went to watching the movie "Now shut up. I am watching a movie."

"Please, you will only fucking hang on Sasori or Kisame like the slut you are." He mumbled. Then, i threw a shoe at his head

"Like you are happy you lay at least five girls a day!" I said "Are you sure you can live? I mean, there is no girl that would want to fuck you for miles on end you damn man whore!"

"This is so much better then the movie." Kisame whispered to Sasori and Itachi. Deidara was still a kitten and hiding in the corner of the couch. I then leaned over Kisame and grabbed Deidara. I started petting him.

"Please!" Hidan rolled his eyes "I bet i could fuck you in no time."

"If it happened i would call it rape." I glared

So i changed my mind again. I would NEVER fuck Hidan.

"I will have you screaming my name in about five seconds." He smiled

"I will have you screaming bloody murder for cutting off your so call dick." I smirked "And you know i would."

"Damn it. You fucking would." He said giving up

"Remember who you are fighting with Jashin." I winked as he glared at me for calling him his kitten name. "And Dusk here is so much cuter then you in kitten form and human form." I mumbled as i lifted Deidara to my face and kissed his forehead.

"Meow!" Deidara… I don't know if i say meowed or said… said.

"Please." Hidan rolled his eyes "I bet your damn relationship with Sasori tops off Deidaras 'cuteness'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I tried not to blush. I did a good job

"With you hanging all over him in surprised you didn't fuck him already." Hidan glared at Sasori

"Seems like someone is jealous." I said with a wink

**"Wanna mess with him?" **Inner asked

_"Hell yeah." _I said as an evil plan came to my head

"I am not." Hidan said.

"I really like this better then the movie." Kisame said to Sasori and Itachi again "But what is with you and Sakura?"

"Nothing." Sasori said back

"I knew it!" I said to Hidan "You are jealous!"

"I am fucking not!" Hidan yelled back

"So you wouldn't mind if i do this?" I asked as i turned to Sasori and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to prove a point…" Hidan mumbled

"This is so much better then the movie." Kisame said "Don't you think so Itachi?"

"I guess." He said still reading his book.

"Why not Hidan?" I asked "I mean, its not like you care or anything."

**"He so cares." **Inner said **"But so does Sasori."**

_"What do you have in mind?" _I asked her. She then told me her plan.

"Come on…" Hidan said. I started to lean in to Sasori. "You can stop now."

"No have it go on." Sasori said as Kisame laughed. My lips where just about to touch his

"But, you know Hidan?" I asked with a small smirk

"What?" He asked. Almost growled

"I won this." I said "So lets go swimming!" I then jumped off of Sasori, grabbed Deidara and ran up stairs to Tobis room.

_"That was fun." _I said to Inner as i walked into Tobis room. He was laying on his bed.

"Tobi?" I asked as he looked up at me "We are going to go swimming. Well, at least i am. Wanna come?"

"Tobi would love to come Sakura-chan!" Tobi said jumping off the bed to get his swimming trunks. "Tobi will meet you down stairs!"

"Mkay Tobi!" I said as i walked out of the room and went to Deidaras. I dropped him off on the bed and put some swimming shorts next to him "You wanna swim to?" He nodded "Meet you down stairs." I walked out and head a poof. I then ran down stairs and stood in front of Kisame

"What do ya need?" He asked

"Me, Deidara, and Tobi are going to go swimming. I don't have a swim suit." I said simply

"Am i am going to help with that how?" He raised an eye brow

"I think i asked the wrong person with this…" I mumbled then walked in front of Itachi "Can you help?"

"Hn." Itachi said as he stood up and walked up stairs. I followed "It might be to big. But its something."

"Thanks Itachi!" I said as he gave me a black bikini(Did i spell that right?) "You have this why?"

"It was my ex." He said as he then got some swimming shorts

"You coming to?" I asked as he nodded "See you down stairs!" I said as i ran down to Deidaras room. He wasn't in there. So i changed. Better then any other room.

"Sakura, yeah!" Deidara yelled from down stairs

"Coming!" I yelled as i walked out of the room

_"This fits well." _I said to Inner as i walked down stairs and met the boys.

Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame where ready to go swimming. Sasori and Hidan, they where fighting in the living room.

"Don't kill each other now!" I yelled to them as we all walked out and to the ocean

"Yeah!" Kisame said running onto a cliff type thing "Cannon ball!"

SPLASH!

"I give it a 100!" I pulled out a sing that said 10. But i got smart and wrote another zero. So i made 100.

"You are only allowed to go up to 10." Itachi said at my side.

All i did was put my hands on my hips and glared a little. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Come on Sakura, yeah!" Deidara said from atop of the cliff.

"Tobi cant swim!" Tobi yelled as he poked the water with his foot.

"Coming Deidara!" I yelled at him as i ran to the… cliff type thing. I have to figure out what to call it sooner or later.

"Lets jump in at the same time, yeah." Deidara said as i jumped on the small cliff while he held out his hand

"Count of three!" I said as i took it.

"One!" We began standing at the edge of it "Two! THREE!" We jumped off "Cannon ball!"

SPLASH!

SCREAM!

"Who died?" I asked as me and Deidaras head popped out of the water.

"Tobi got splashed by water." Sasori said sitting on a rock that some how was… there.

"Where is Kisame, yeah?" Deidara asked looking around. I saw everyone, but Kisame.

"Maybe he found another girl shark and went to go get married…" I mumbled.

"Do you hear that, yeah?" Deidara asked as i shook my head and listened.

I still hear nothing...

I cut this one off right here because i wanted to. (:

Review. (:

And do the poll thats on my page. Its ganna help alot.


	8. Chapter 8

Here are to the people that reviewed from all of the last chapters! Imma do this every once in awhile:

**AnimaAmore**: Thanks for reading! And no, i didn't know i am a comedy smarties. I just pull this all out of the red, really. (: And its good that it made you laugh. (:

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**: Thanks for reading! And yes, all the people will end up getting crazy sooner or later here. Each more then once. I can tell you that. (:

**Kakashi-Itachi-Minato**: Thanks for reading! Thanks for saying this is a goodies Akatsuki fanfic! This is my first one, so it may not be a funny as i hoped. But you laughed and its great! (:

**Moonlight Meiko**: Thanks for reading! This story loves you to. (:

**AkatsukiSexToy101**: Thanks for reading! And love the name! Anyways, all of your reviews make me laugh. Love em all!

**DropDeadBabe**: Thanks for reading! And i loves how you loves my jab on Deidara and Kisame. Thanks! And we all need to let loose! Untie ourselves like shoes. And you got your wish from the… i wanna say tooth fairy but… you got your wish from Bob the Alien! (:

**Lollipop**: Thanks for reading! Love the name by the way!

**Kitty cullen**: Thanks for reading! And this story loves you to! Hidan is awesome! :D And we all need time to get drunk. WHOS WITH ME? Hha.

**Angel897**: Thanks for reading! And i shall keep it up! Well, at least try to! Just for you! And the others to make them fell loved as well! (:

**Speedangel**: Thanks for reading! I hope i unconfused you with the 'Sakuras a missing ninja'. If not, then write me or something and i will use my little smartness and unconfuse you! (: And this story loves you to!

**Tsuki Wakashima**: Thanks for reading! This story loves you to! And my story shall try and entertain you with its magic skills of entertainingness… It was so much better in my head. But you get the idea! I hope. (:

**Konnichiha yoshi-chan**: Thanks for reading! And you will get more! Wow i sounded like one of those people who like… are the main people in a show or something… I forgot what they are called. Anyways, i love how you like the story! (:

That was a lot of people… On my account it was… Two people is a lot! Anyways, here is the story!

Review!

I do not own Naruto!

"Where is Kisame, yeah?" Deidara asked looking around. I saw everyone, but Kisame.

"Maybe he found another girl shark and went to go get married…" I mumbled.

"Did you hear that, yeah?" Deidara asked as i shook my head and listened.

I still hear nothing...

"I think i am right!" I smiled "He found a girl!"

"I don't think so…" Sasori mumbled. Then it hit me.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" I asked as i pointed to him

"Just now when you and Deidara did a cannon ball." He said

"Hidan?" I asked

(THIS IS A REALLY QUITE PITCH) Jaws song starts playing!

"He is trying to find some food and is wrapping his wounds." Sasori smiled. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"I see." I said as i shook my head.

The song is getting a little louder each time

"Do you hear it now!" Deidara asked almost yelled

"I think you are losing your mind…" Itachi shook his head

"Tobi hears it to!" Tobi was waving his arms around like a mad man.

"You just wanna be like me, yeah!" Deidara had his fist in the air

(THE SONG IS GETTING PRETTY LOUD NOW)

"Oh my raccoon!" I yelled covering my ears "This cant be what i think it is!"

"What it is?" Itachi asked looking bored

"Kisame and his new wife are here!" I yelled

(THE SONG WAS FREAKING LOUD AND FAST! You know how it gets faster and louder? Thats whats happening)

"Sakura(yeah)!" Everyone yelled from the shore. Everyone but Hidan and Kisame "Get on the shore now!"

"How the holy flying mother of all shiny things did you all get over there?" I asked

(The song with death silent. Then…)

"RAWR!" Kisame yelled as he came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS YELLOW!" I yelled as i went under water.

Me and Kisame both came up above water again. He was laughing his blue(I think its blue) ass off. Deidara was rolling on the ground laughing his white ass off. Sasori was Itachi where shaking there heads laughing(Little laughs though). Tobi was passed out from being scared.

"SHANNARO!" I yelled as i sent Kisame flying.

"What the hell happened?" Hidan asked as he ran to the beach, in his swim shorts, carrying a bat. "I am ready to fucking fight the ass!"

"Did you just randomly grab something?" I asked him as he cooled off. He only nodded "HOW COME WHEN YOU GRAB SOMETHING ITS A BAT! WHILE ALL I GRAB IS A DAMNED SPOON!"

"Looks like i have better luck." Hidan smiled

"Lucky…" I mumbled then turned and glared the most evilest glare, it made Itachi flinch "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?"

"Its not like you where going to beat me with a spoon." Kisame said rubbing his now bruised jaw

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" I yelled. I then looked at Tobi once more. He was still passed out "TOBI!" I ran to him. I had his head on his lap "Lolli Pop! Wake up please!"

"Sakura-chan…" He said weakly as he started waking up

"What is it?" I asked grabbing his hand

"Are you alright?" His voice isn't so 'happy-and-hyped-with-suger'. Don't forget its loudness.

"I am." I smiled a little "Will you be alright?"

"Are they really having that kind of moment, yeah?" Deidara asked as everyone just stood an watched us

"This is fucking sad…" Hidan mumbled

"I just need one thing…" He said

"What is it?" I asked almost crying

"I need…" He began "I need… a… thing of candy."

"I will get it for you." i said as i looked up and the other boys "Please get me some candy for Tobi!"

"No." They all said

"Don't ruin the moment!" I yelled and glared "Go go and get some now!"

"Fine!" Kisame ran off. He is on my good list again. The others… can go jump in a hole. He came back and handed me the candy.

"Here you go Tobi." I said as he ate it. He still had his mask on.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tobi said happily and he sat up all the way

"Tobi!" I yelled

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled back. We then hugged each other in a loving manner. A rainbow with flowers and a water fall came into the background. Don't forget the sunset and sparkles! Maybe throw in a unicorn or two.

"Now that that is over…" Itachi said as he went back to his spot under the tree.

"If you came out just to sit under a tree, why not sit under a lamp inside?" I asked as me and Tobi started building a sand castle

"I will get in, in a minute." He said as he closed his eyes

"Mkay." I said as i put a small flag on top of the failed castle. "I think we did a good job!"

"TOBI THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled as he gave me a candy and ran into the forrest.

"I wonder where we always runs off to." I said as everyone agreed

"Sakura, yeah!" Deidara called as i ran over to him

"Thats my name!" I smiled as i jumped on his back.

"Lets play Chicken, yeah!" He smiled "You can be on my team, yeah!"

"I am kick ass at that game!" I yelled pumping my fist in the air "Kisame! Sasori! Hidan! You gotta play!"

"Play the fuck what?" Hidan asked as the three looked at me

"Chicken." I smiled as i then got up to Deidaras shoulders. "Itachi can you get a radio or something?"

"Hn." He got up and left. Me and Deidara walked to the water. It was cold on my feet

"Who is up to beat me and Deidara?" I asked then looked down at him "We need a team name."

"Cherry Bombs, yeah." He smiled

"Love it!" I smiled I then yelled at the top of my lungs "WHO WANTS TO BE THE FIRST TO FACE THE ALMIGHTY CHERRY BOMBS?"

"I will!" Kisame said "I need a partner!"

"Hell i will!" Hidan yelled as he then was picked up by Kisame and they faced us in the water

"Just normal punches." I smiled "No chakra or anything."

"So we can punch?" Hidan smiled as i nodded "Hell ya!"

"I will keep score…" Sasori said as he got out some money "Kakuzu, i bet my money on Sakura."

Kakuzu popped out of no where. "I get Hidan." He started counting the money

"I feel loved that Kakuzu didn't go for me…" I mumbled

"Sasori has our back, yeah." Deidara said proudly

"True." I smiled

"Fucking ready?" Hidan asked getting impatient "I think me, a fucking man, sitting on the shoulders of another fucking man, is damn wrong."

"I agree." Kisame nodded

"I got the girl, yeah." Deidara winked with a small laugh

"A girl on top of a fucking girl." Hidan smiled "Not fucking bad."

"A man shore on top of a fish." I stated "He turns and you have your tic tac sucked."

"Thats cold…" Kisame said

"Sakura has my back, yeah." Deidara said proudly

"Always." I said back as Itachi came back with the radio "Turn it to a bomb station!"

"Hn." He said as he gave Kakuzu money "I bet that Sakura will send Hidan flying."

"Deal." Sasori and Kakuzu said

"I love Itachi and Sasori at the moment." I pretended to wipe a tear "I just might spare there lives."

"What about me, yeah?" Deidara asked kinda sad

"You will live no matter what." I smiled ""But, the others, die."

"Ready to start?" Sasori asked from the shore line

"Yeah!" We four said

"As soon as the music starts, you start." Kakuzu stated

"Hell yeah!" Hidan an Kisame yelled

"Come on Sakura, yeah!" Deidara yelled

"You are going down!" I yelled as Itachi turned on the music.

I threw the first punch.

This one was very short. Sorry! But it will be longer next time!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

So here is this story! I am now thinking that i will respond to you readers every... 3 chapters. So you will see your name on here(Only if you review) on Chapter 11. And so on. (:

So you better review!

I do not own Naruto. If i did, i would have Sakura in the Akatsuki and Deidara will be mine. Along with Gaara and Neji. But not all of our dreams come true! ):

LAST TIME:

"As soon as the music starts, you start." Kakuzu stated

"Hell yeah!" Hidan an Kisame yelled

"Come on Sakura, yeah!" Deidara yelled

"You are going down!" I yelled as Itachi turned on the music.

I threw the first punch.

NOW:

"Hey i love this song, yeah!" Deidara yelled as i hit Hidan in the face

I do not own Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence

"I do to!" I yelled as i leaned back a little to avoid a punch in the face by Hidan

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

"I haven't heard this song in like forever, yeah!" Deidara said as me and him started singing to it

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

"Why the hell cant i land a punch on you?" Hidan asked/yelled

"It jus shows i am bad ass!" I smiled as i punched him in the face again

I cant wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a fucking minute

I cant wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

"Sakura…" Kisame sighed "I don't think you should use Hidan as a punching bag…"

"Don't ruin any of the fun, yeah." Deidara said as he was holding me steady "Hidan needs his ass kicked."

"True!" Kisame agreed

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!

"Is there any way i can change my bet?" Kakuzu asked

The other two started thinking

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!

"It has to be against Hidan." Itachi said "I bet for Hidan to go flying."

Ooohhh

La-la-la(This is for about a few times.)

"I think he wont wake up until… sometime next week to month." Kakuzu mumbled as he finally agreed with himself

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

"I say she will crush his head." Sasori said

"Deal." They all agreed

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

"Damn it!" Kisame yelled to Hidan "Why cant you fucking get a hit in?"

"She wont fucking let me!" Hidan yelled back

I cant wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a fucking minute

"We so have this, yeah." Deidara said proudly

I cant wait for you to knock me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

_"I have been wanting to do this to Hidan for a while." _I thought to Inner. She agreed.

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!

Me and Deidara started singing along to the song more now.

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!

My head then went to the side. My eyes wide

"Hell ya!" Hidan yelled from his now bruised face

I don't find it funny right now (Right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (Now)

Im on my way to the party right now (Right now)

"Sakura(Yeah)?" Kisame and Deidara asked a little worried.

I then turned to Hidan with and smiled. They gulped. Hidan was still bragging about the hit.

I don't find it funny right now (Right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (Now)

Im on my way to the party right now (Right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

"You are so dead…" I mumbled as i then put all my strength into this hit. No chakra is involved. ):

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up!

"Hidan?" I asked sweetly

I cant wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like badass

I cant wait for you to shut me up

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked

Me and the music "**SHUT IT UP!" **

"!" Hidan went flying. Me and Deidara where cheering. I think Kisame was to for a moment.

"Hold your breath Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as i did.

SLASH!

Deidara fell back into the water. I got/swam off his shoulders and then we both popped our heads out of the water.

"I love this song!" I yelled as i ran back to the shore, to the radio, and turned up the music as high as it can go. "The radio is playing all my old favorite songs!"

I don't own The Curse Of Curves - Cute Is What We Aim For ):

I've got the gift of one liners

And you've got the curse of curves

"I never heard of this before…" The boys said

"Me and the girls always use to dance to this." I said as i started dancing.

And with this gift I compose words

And the question that comes forward

Are you perspiring from the irony

Or sweating to these lyrics

"This reminds me to much of the girls…" I thought to Inner

**"All we can do now is dance it out." **She said as i grabbed Deidara and we started dancing. Not the dancing we did at the clubs. Just… goofy dancing if you know what i mean.

And this just in

You're a dead fit

But my wit won't allow it

"Come join!" I said as i grabbed Kisame. Me, him, and Deidara where dancing now.

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

I then pulled in Sasori and Kakuzu. It took Itachi a while but now we where all just goofing off. This was… fun!

I want someone provocative and talkative

But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

If you would have told me that i would have been dancing with the Akatsuki a few years back. I would have laughed my ass off and punch the shit out of you. Then put you in a mental hospital.

I never in my life thought i would be doing this right now. NEVER

Her bone structure screams

"Touch her! Touch her!"

And she's got the curse of curves

"See?" I asked the other boys "This is fun!"

"Got that right, yeah!" Deidara said

So with the combination of my gift with one liners

And my way

My way with words

It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped

And you're on the gossip team

You're making something out of nothing

And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed

"Its good to let loose every once in a great while." Kisame said as we all agreed.

"Im just happy that i got Itachi and Kakuzu to do this." I said with a smiled as me and Kakuzu started dancing next to each other. Remember, NOT club dancing. Just random moves and all. Like… child's dance or something?

(I just HAD to get them to dance as well. I mean, it wouldn't have been that good. (:)

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

"I saw we have a big bond fire later on tonight, yeah." Deidara said as i jumped with joy

"I want my fluffy white clouds of stickiness!" I said. They looked at me weird "Marshmallows."

"Ohhh!" They all said

I want someone provocative and talkative

But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

"When is this song over?" Kakuzu asked

"Soon." I smiled "Why?"

"Hidan will come back in a few." He sadly said

We All have teeth that can bite underneath

To where the reality grows

Yeah, that's where mine go

that's where mine go

"I never thought i would be doing this with the Akatsuki." I shook my head

"We are not Akatsuki members anymore." Itachi said "We don't have our rings or anything."

"Not even your cloaks?" I asked as they all shook theirs heads

We all have teeth that can bite underneath

To where the reality grows

Yeah that's where mine go

Where the reality grows:

From what I've heard with skin you'll win

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

"Where the hell are you!" We heard Hidan yell from far away

"Aw shit(Yeah)." We said as we kept on dancing.

"I need my money." Itachi said finally

"Damn…" Sasori and Kakuzu said as they handed Itachi his money

I want someone provocative and talkative

But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

"I found you!" Hidan yelled as he ran up to us. He looked at us weird

"Your just mad because you didn't get invited." I smiled

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)

"Touch her! Touch her!"

And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)

From what I've heard with skin you'll win

With skin you'll win

Skin you'll win

"That was fun." I said with a smiled then jumped on Sasoris back

"You are on my back why?" He asked

"Kisame, get the wood for the fire." I said as he nodded and left "Itachi, dig the place for the fire and put rocks around it. Make it seem… beachy."

"Hn." He said as he started

"Hidan and Kakuzu, get chairs and all the other stuff." I said as Kakuzu nodded. He then pulled a complaining Hidan with him.

"What do you want me to do, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Go to town or something and find food." I said with a smiled as he made a clay bird and took off

"What about me?" Sasori asked

"I need you to go to the kitchen. While i am getting the food ready, can you set up the grill or something?"

"Sure." He said as we walked back to the kitchen. I jumped off his back and to the freezer

"You don't have much." I said as i pulled out some meat "Chicken, steak, or both?"

"Both." Sasori said as he was fixing the grill "Kisame likes to eat."

"True." I said as i stomped my foot on the floor "Zetsu?"

He started coming from the ground "Yes?"

"Can you go and get from fruit and vegetables? Something like that?" I asked kindly

"**Sure." **Said his black side as he went back to the ground again

"That always scares me." I said with a smiled as i started cooking food

NIGHT TIME:

We are all sitting around the big bond fire eating BBQ chicken and steak. It is yummy. I have always been a good cook.

Anyways, Deidara and Itachi started the fire. As Deidara said 'Art is a bang.'

Star gazing is always nice. Even in the cold of the night. But we have the warmth of the fire. Tobi is now screaming about his marsh mellow and how its on fire and running around like crazy. Hidan is cussing Kakuzu out. Itachi looks like he is sleeping. Kisame is eating almost everything. Deidara is laughing his ass off because Tobi caught himself on fire. Sasori and Kakuzu are chilling. I am wondering if i should help Tobi or eat more food.

This is just a normal day for us here. Akatsuki or not. Leaf or traitor.

I wonder how the people back at home are. Do they miss me?

IN THE LEAF: NORMAL POV

"I order her to be found and killed." Said the old elder.

"You cant do that!" Naruto yelled

"She is a friend! She is a Leaf Ninja!" Sasuke yelled as well. Fuck the 'Stick-up-the-ass-is-cool' thing. He is showing some emotion! (I AM SO PROUD!) "You let me back into the village no problem! Why cant you do that for her?"

"This is her second time running away." The elder said "And she promised not to run away. She gave me her word. And she is with the Akatsuki."

"I ran off to someone FAR worse!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the table "I tried to kill ALL of you!"

"She sadly has secrets that can destroy the village in no time." Tsunade finally said looking down at her desk "I don't like this either…"

"Then do something about it!" Naruto yelled as his eyes started turning red into his bright blue

"We are." The elder said with humor in her voice "It is out to all the villages."

"What is?" Sasuke asked as he tried to calm down Naruto

"Sakura Haruno is a traitor. If Sakura Haruno is to be found. She is to be caught and brought back to the Leaf." She began "They have to do what ever is necessary. She will be back, dead or alive. If dead, then she will be buried with the traitors on the far side of town."

"AFTER a proper funeral." Tsunade interrupted.

"Yes." The elder said once again

"What is she is brought back alive?" Kakashi asked from the far corner of the room. Away from everyone else

"She is to be killed." The elder said with a small smiled "Like every traitor is. But this time, it will be by my hands."

BACK TO THE BOND FIRE: SAKURAS POV

"Deidara…" I said "Didn't you say you have something to show me after we eat and everything?" the other guys raised an eye brow

"Thanks for reminding me, yeah!" Deidara said as he pointed to the sky. We all looked up "Art is a bang, yeah!"

Just then, a show if fire works came on. Me and Tobi jumped for joy as we hugged Deidara. He hated being hugged by Tobi. He loves my hugs… Poor Tobi.

"This is so cool!" I said as i let him go "I mean, i haven't seen fire works in years!"

"Why not?" Sasori asked

"I am always out on missions or something when there is festivals or something." I said sadly "Thanks Deidara."

He patted my head "No problem, yeah." He smiled a brotherly smile "You are just like my little sister back at home, yeah."

"You have a sister?" I asked as he nodded

"I will tell you another time, yeah." He said as we all started looking at the fire works above. I leaned against some random dude. Turns out its Sasori. What is with me and him? Its crazy… But might as well like it as it lasts. Even i know that they know i wont be here forever. Might as well make the best of this.

Thanks for reading this one!

I would love it if you review and do the poll on my page, if you haven't already done it.

I will update as soon as i can!

REVIEW or i will have Tobi run out of candy. We dont want that now do we?


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the reason why i didnt update very fast. I got kidnapped by an Alien. Then my cat plotted my death, and sent me to the middle of the ocean. I then got a ride on some Sea Turtles and met a mermaid. Once i was back on land i walked to the middle of some forrest and was chased by bears, lions, wolves, and i think a unicorn. Once i got home, i was sent to mars to find life.

But alas i am back. So i am going to update.

Here is this one!

Review so i can... would i say write back or respond... so i can respond to your review on here! And thanks to the people that did the poll on my page! (:

And if you like the pairing NejiSakura, go look at the story on my page. It is called Forbidden Love: Freedom of the Caged Birds. Jus'saying. You dont have to. Just, only if you want to... So go look because i know you want to. (:  
I do not own Naruto. If i did, i would own Deidara. (:

LAST TIME/LAST NIGHT:

"I will tell you another time, yeah." He said as we all started looking at the fire works above. I leaned against some random dude. Turns out its Sasori. What is with me and him? Its crazy… But might as well like it as it lasts. Even i know that they know i wont be here forever. Might as well make the best of this.

MORNING THE NEXT DAY:

So last night was full of yelling, sake, singing, screaming, dancing, and trying to get the fire off of everyone when Deidara set off a bomb in the middle of a fire when almost everyone was holding sake. And it caught on fire easy. Good thing i stayed a little sober. More sober then the others. But it was enough drinking to cause a hang over and forget half of last night… I think i saw Itachi make out with a rock. I don't really remember.

I walk down stairs trying to heal my major head ace. No matter how bomb my awesome healing ninja skills, i can never really get rid of a hang over… There is really nothing you can do about it. Damn. But i walk into the kitchen, walk to the kinda big table and sit in a random chair. The others had coffee. I then had a cup of my own from my favorite Tobi.

Poor Tobi. He was covered in wounds. Burns, cuts from glass. And i think there is something that looks like a crab claw? I don't even want to know.

"So what happened last night?" I asked barley above a whisper and looked around at everyone. We where all here. The only one that isn't here is Zetsu. I think i heard someone say something about him getting some human take out under the red light… I feel sorry for the hooker.

"I only remember some things." Itachi said with his eyes closed and coffee cup in hands.

"I say we try to remember everything and put it all together." Sasori said as he poked Deidara in the head.

"What happened, yeah?" Deidara asked snapping his head up "Ow!" His poor hungover head.

"Come here, Dusk." I said as he slowly made his way over to me "I cant really heal the hang over. But i can try." I started to heal his hurting head with my bomb glowing green hands

"Thanks Saku." He said as he sat in the seat next to me. Kisame came back, saw Deidara in his seat, and grumbled. Then took Deidaras old one.

"Imma turn into a cat for a while, yeah. And i remember Kisame making out with a fish he got from the sea. And then him saying something about Nemo, yeah." Deidara said as he poofed into the cutest yellow kitten. I then grabbed him off the chair and started petting him in my lap. He purred.

_"They are so cute." _I said to Inner as she agreed _"And i wonder about Kisame."_

**"Same…" **Inner said

"I remember…" I started "Itachi making out with a rock. Him singing Sexy Back." He looked scared "Him crying about Sasuke. And something about feeling pretty."

"I feel like a homo…" He mumbled.

"I remembered that Hidan dressed like a girl." Kakuzu started "Cried his heart out to you Sakura. Tried to be my hooker while saying he will fuck Jashin as a kitten…"

"No wonder why i woke up with a skirt on…" Hidan mumbled

"I remember…" Itachi started thinking. After a minute "That you gave money to Sakura. Did a money dance. Made out with money… then went to… fuck… money…"

**"Even when he is drunk all he does is things with money!" **Inner yelled

"No wonder…" He went off mumbling something about a dick and paper cuts… I am scared to ask or even think about it.

"Tobi remembers Sakura making out with Deidara and Sasori!" Tobi yelled as i then spit my coffee all over Itachi, he was sitting in front of me. Deidara jumped on the table looking shocked. Sasori looked shocked as well. I love Deidaras shocked face better. "Then Itachi set me on fire! Other then that Tobi doesn't remember anything! And Tobi was a good boy! Good Boy Tobi stayed sober!"

"And thats all you can fucking remember?" Hidan asked

"Tobi has a short attention span." I mumbled as everyone agreed "Tobi was a good boy. You can go now Tobi and draw or do something. Don't eat to much candy."

"Ok Sakura-chan!" Tobi then ran out of the room saying something about coloring a picture.

"Tobi is a cute kid…" I mumbled as i started petting Deidara again "Sasori? Hidan? Remember anything?"

"You are taking the 'making out with two boys' very good." Kisame smirked

"I do a lot when drunk…" I said "Im use to it."

"I cant believe i made out with a fish though…" Kisame mumbled as we turned to Hidan

"I remember everything else other then what you guys said." Hidan mumbled. Oh my raccoon! No cussing!

"Tell us…" Sasori mumbled

"Deidara, i think you should be human for this." I said as he nodded and then poofed. He got on his clothes quickly and then sat down next to me "Go on Hidan."

"For damn Itachi, Sakura, you named everything really. He also fucking set Tobi on fire. Good damn thing Tobi knows the 'stop, drop, and roll' or he will be a fucking crisp." Hidan tried not to laugh

"Go on…" Itachi mumbled. A little red was hitting his eyes. Oh my raccoon! He doesn't have his blood line on!

Deidara remembered Kisame?" I asked looking at him sit next to me as he nodded his head a little

"Kisame, did fucking make out with a fucking fish." Hidan was trying so hard not to laugh "I think he said it was fucking Nemo."

"Oh hell…" Kisame mumbled

"And he ran around in one of Sakuras thongs." Hidan bursted out laughing when he saw me and Kisames faces

"I have a pair of extra clothes?" I asked a little shocked. I remember taking nothing of mine with me.

"We had Itachi and Sasori pack some of your stuff before we left. They are already put up." Zetsu said popping out of the ground "And i just put some more in there now."

"Is that why you keep on going somewhere?" I asked as he nodded then turned into a kitten and left before i can tackle him in a hug. He is so cute as a kitten. Still a little scary, but cute.

"Now say Kakuzu." I smiled

"Fucking Kakuzu… All what Itachi said. Everything with fucking money." Hidan shook his head "Me on the other hand, you named everything off the bat. And that skirt was fucking cute on me."

"Watch it be one of mine…" I mumbled "Now say… Sasori."

"He made out with Sakura and a fucking puppet." Hidan said after his laughing attack

"Damn…" Sasori mumbled

"Then he fucking made me and Kakuzu dance! I forgot the damn dance though…" Hidan glared at Sasori, he only got a smirk, but then Hidan smiled evilly "Then he fucking said he was Peter Pan! Wanting to always stay fucking young." He started laughing his ass off. So did Deidara and Kisame. Sasori glared

"At least i didn't dress like a girl and try to get into Kakuzus pants." Sasori said as Hidan stopped laughing

"Moving on." Me and Itachi said

"This is way to early to have a fight…" I mumbled grabbing my pounding head. "Say Deidaras."

"Deidara…" Hidan started thinking back. "He made out with you Sakura."

"I already know that." I mumbled

"Then he almost fucking set everyone on fucking fire!" Everyone but me glared at him

"Leave him alone…" I mumbled

"And this is fucking funny." Hidan said looking at Deidara "You thought you could fucking fly. You climbed the fucking tallest tree and fucking jumped out of it!"

"No wonder why it feels like i have a broken bone or two, yeah." Deidara said

"I will heal you later." I said as he nodded

"Now say Sakura." Itachi said

"Well, if you think i was the fucking hooker. You're damn wrong." Hidan smiled at me

"Oh raccoon…" I said as i put my head on the table

"You made out with Sasori and Deidara." Hidan began

"I know…" I said

"And you also got into there pants." Hidan smiled

"What?" I raised my head up

"You fucked them." Hidan said very matter-of-factly "But you also cried your heart out to me. Wanted to be Kakuzus hooker. Danced, singed. and thats fucking it."

"Holy mother of all things brown…" I mumbled as i looked at Deidara and Sasori

**"I don't remember you fucking them…" **Inner said

_"If im drunk so are you… not as much… but still drunk…" _I said to her

"Fuck!" I yelled jumping out of my chair "Im a hooker!" With that i ran to Tobis room. I heard Hidan laughing his ass off. I ran into Tobis room and jumped on his bed, after closing and locking the door

"Is Sakura-chan ok?" Tobi asked as he was sitting next to me in a second

"Hidan said i…" I stopped. I cant cuss in front of Tobi… much. "did the dirty deed with Sasori and Deidara."

"Tobi doesn't remember that." Tobi said as he patted my back "Tobi only remembers what you and Deidara did."

"Why only me and him?" I asked looking up at him a little

"Because you are Tobis favorites!" Tobi said as he showed me some chocolate

"Aw!" I said as i grabbed Tobi an hugged him "You are my favorite Tobi!"

"Ruff!" Tobi said "I am a kitten!"

"Sure you are Tobi." I laughed a little "So what are you doing?"

"Tobi is drawing a picture!" He said as he hopped off the bed "Wanna see it?"

"Sure." I said as i crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there. He then showed me a drawing.

**"Oh wow…" **Inner said

_"He really doesn't want me to leave, huh?" _I asked her

It was a picture of everyone. The boys where kittens while i sat in the middle. Lolli Pop and Dusk where sitting in my lap while i pet Fire who was at my side. Shadow and Split where just chilling near my feet. Stitches and Jashin where playing… more like fighting. And Sharky was eating. On the bottom it said 'Blossoms Kittens'

"This is really good Tobi." I said as i was looking at it more "Can i keep it?"

"Tobi was going to give it to Sakura-chan anyways!" Tobi said "Is it really good?"

"This is one of the best i have ever seen." I said with a smile as i patted him on the head "Do you know where my room is?"

"Its right next door!" Tobi said as he dragged me to my room "Tobi helped put everything together with Zetsu!"

"How long have i been here?" I asked

"You been in the chair for about a day and a half. Like not even a week?" Tobi didn't seem to sure himself.

"Thanks Tobi. Tell Zetsu i said thank you to." I said as he nodded and went off to go look for him. I closed my door and put the picture in a frame i just so happen to find. I then started looking around my new room. After i was done, i found myself looking at the roof.

**"You know tomorrow is the day, right?" **Inner asked

_"Remind me…" _I said back

**"Tomorrow is the day we lost our family." **

_"I was going to run off an find Kabuto…" _My eyes went wide for a moment _"I have to go an look for him."_

**"They wont let us leave." **Inner said simply

_"I have a plan."_

**"Tell me…" **She said as i started telling her the plan.

For all i can say right now, i can only say little. If i say it all now, then i wont be able to stop myself from crying And i am going to make you wait for the plan and everything later because i am evil! Mwhha!. I have to wait till later tonight. Because tonight. I am going to pack my things.

IN THE LEAF: Normal POV

"Sasuke has been in the leaf for a year(?) now!" Naruto said as everyone cheered. Everyone was there. Naruto(Of course), Sasuke(duh!), Ino(Why wouldn't she be there when her beloved Sasuke was there), Hinata(Oh Naruto…), Sai, Kakashi(And his porn book), Shino, Kiba, Akamaru(Oh my raccoon i love him!), Chouji(For the food), Shikamaru, Lee, Neji(He was dragged but the power of youth!), Tenten, Gaara(Naruto dragged him and he was in town), Temari, and Kankurou.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled wrapping her arms around his neck "Its good that you stayed this long!"

"That still gives you no right to touch me…" Sasuke said as she went back to her seat

"You let Sakura hug you…" She mumbled

"Ino!" Hinata said quickly "Y-you know that y-you s-shouldnt talk about S-sakura around them…"

"She left the village twice!" Ino threw her hands in the air

"I left once to someone much worse…" Sasuke glared

"Lets just stop talking about her." Gaara said as everyone turned to him with confused looks on there faces. He never talks unless its to Naruto or its important. And we all know that he and Sakura where GOOD friends. Hint hint wink wink. Only Hinata knows about the kiss. "Me and Tsunade are trying to get her back with out death."

Poor Gaara. He liked her to… Sorry i am a GaaraSakura fan… So i just have to throw it in here at least once!

"Gaara…" Hinata mumbled

"Whats going on with you?" Naruto asked "You been acting weird from the day Sakura left."

"Sakura did a lot for my brother and us." Temari said

"So Gaara feels the need to help her out." Kankurou "Like… a payment back or something."

"At least he is trying to talk to the Elder into letting Sakura live if she comes back." Tenten said

"She is someone we don't need to lose." Shika said after a yawn.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked dumbly

"You really are dumb…" Ino said shaking her head

"Don't forget dickies." Sai said with a smile

"Whats with you and dicks?" Naruto glared at him

"Nothing." Sai still smiled "I just never thought a boy will have that small of a dick."

"Leave him alone." Kakashi

"Thank you!" Naruto said relieved

"Its not nice to make fun of girls." Kakashi said as Naruto then fell out of his chair. Yosh, anime style.

"We just need to trust in Youthful Sakura!" Lee had fire in his eyes "We all know that she would only do something if it was to help others!"

"Agree." Temari said with a nod

"For once i agree with Lee." Neji said.

"Why am i here again?" Shino asked. No one heard

"I think Sakura should live if she comes back." Tenten said

"I do to." Ino said "I mean, i will miss her. I wouldn't have anyone to piss off."

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked

"Akamaru agrees." Kiba said "Sakura was good company when i took Akamaru out for walks."

"I-i miss her…" Hinata said

"She was ugly. But it was fun making her mad." Sai smiled

"You got your ass kicked in the end." Kakashi said with his nose in a book.

"Sakura is my sister, i wouldn't want her to die anyways." Sasuke said

"I agree." Naruto said with a thumbs up

"All we have to do is have the Elder agree with us." Shika said "She isn't someone who would change her mind easy to."

"She is hard to get along with…" Gaara said "Me and Tsunade are trying everything we can."

"That just shows we cant give up!" Naruto said "I promise to bring Sakura back alive AND have that elder keep her alive! Believe it!"

"The number one stupid ninja has a point." Sasuke mumbled as everyone agreed.

Then they went to getting drunk and passing out at someones house.

SAKURAS POV:

"Someone is talking about me…" I said as i was sitting with everyone in the living room. We where channel surfing. And i so far got all the hangovers gone. I left Hidan to suffer. "I just know it…"

"Who would talk about you?" Kisame asked

"A lot of people…" I glared at the wall "I think it is… i don't know."

"Thats smart…" Kakuzu said from counting his money. I opened my mouth to say something "No i did not pull this out of my ass." Hidan fell on the floor laughing

"How did you know?" I asked a little shocked

"Sakura… its you we are talking about." He said as he got more money out of a case next to the couch

"Smart ass…" I mumbled as i saw Itachi pass a good movie on the tv "Turn it back!"

"This one?" He asked as he turned it on the movie

"Yosh!" I said as i pulled my legs close to my chest and leaned back on Kisame. For a big fish guy, he is really comfy

"I never watched this, yeah." Deidara said as he grabbed some more popcorn

"Its a good movie." I smiled "Now shhh!"

"Itachi," Zetsu said as his came out from under the ground "In the other room please."

"Hn." Itachi said as he stood up and left with Zetsu

"I think they are going to fuck…" Hidan said

"I think Itachi is going to made Zetsu a salad…" I smiled at the idea. Everyone looked at me weird "Itachi IS a crazy guy. Im sure he can do it."

"And turn Kisame into sea food." Sasori said as i felt Kisame shiver

"Never remind me of that day again." Kisame said

"What happened?" I asked

"I ate some of Itachis dango." Kisame said as i gulped

"NEVER eat Itachis Dango, yeah." Deidara said

That man and his dango. Eat it, Itachi will have the scariest thing alive and bravest thing shit there pants.

"Agree." We all said as we started watching the movie

Now all i have to do is wait a little longer, pack my things. And then…

Well…

Bye…

My Kittens.

This is the end of this one!

I would Review my peoples/readers!

If you are peoples...

I will update as soon as i can!


	11. Chapter 11

This is a really short part of the story! Sorry! But read away!

Hola me peoples! Ummm… Here is to the people that did the poll. Thanks for voting!

Here is to the people that reviewed for chapters 9, 10.

**AkatsukiSexToy101**- Thanks for reading. And i still love your name. (: And maybe thats how they dance? Or they could get polls and some hookers. You never know. (: And just wait and see what she does.

**DropDeadBabe**- Thanks for reading! Yosh, the Cherry Bombs won against the… uhhh… Jashin Fish. (: Yosh, Kakuzu is always a pimp! He has all the money! I mean, who wouldn't want to be his hooker? My hand went up. Did yours? :D

**colourfulgurl**- Thanks for reading! And its good that you almost started crying? Or is it a bad thing? Hey, at least you didn't piss your pants! :D And here is a little spoiler(If you want to read it) Just wait until Itachi finds out Kabuto bashed on dango. All hell will break loss. (:

And here is onto the story before i bore you to death with having you read this stuff that is underlined!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

Now all i have to do is wait a little longer, pack my things. And then…

Well…

Bye…

My Kittens.

NOW:

I am done packing the little things i need. Some extra clothes, sleeping stuff, food, money(I hid it will from Kakuzu), scrolls, weapons, and medic stuff. You know, all the things ninja need. But i walked to the living room to find all my… man kittens… there. Itachi was the first to stand up and notice me. We only nodded to each other

"So?" I asked a little impatiently.

"We couldn't agree on who should go with you." Itachi said simply. But we found a few that can. You just have to pick."

I pulled an Itachi "Hn." I said keeping a straight face.

"Its me, Itachi, Hidan, or Kisame." Sasori said "Oh, and Deidara."

"Why pick all the hard asses…" I mumbled "But Kisame and Deidara." Deidara and Kisame grinned as big as ever. "This is going to be hard…" I then looked at the other boys "What about Zetsu and Kakuzu? Tobi?"

"Tobi isn't good at this kind of missions, yeah." Deidara said. Deidara may make fun of the boy, but there is a brotherly bond now. Deidara knows his Tobi. Tobi knows his Deidara, but still likes to push his limits.

"Zetsu is going to help with getting info." Itachi said "So he is already on the mission."

"Kakuzu will always take fucking side trips for damn money." Hidan said "So he isn't fucking good with it."

"AND," Kakuzu said sternly to Hidan "I am not good with this type of mission. Its not in my favor."

"I see." I said thinking.

**"I PICK KISAME AND DEIDARA!" **Inner yelled to me

"How many people can i take with?" I asked.

"Three." Itachi said "So that will make a four man team."

**"AND SASORI!" **Inner yelled once again

_"Why is that?" _I asked her

**"Kisame is strong and can find chakra much more easier then us. And his sword can take the chakra away. So thats a big help to us. Not to mention that he is a good close rang fighter." **She was proud of our Sharky **"And he is bomb and funny! We also need a rematch in that drinking contest!"**

_"There will be no drinking on the mission…" _I said back to her

**"With Deidara he is a good long range fighter and he can get us out of trouble in no time. His bombs can help us get into the base faster along with his 'art'. And he does have his moments with helping out in plans." **Inner was proud with Dusk **"And he is just so cute and i love him."**

_"Last time he helped with a plan it almost blew up my house…" _I said simply.

**"ANYWAYS! And Sasori is a good fighter in… long range **Not sure what the puppet thing is… SO i guessed long range** he is smart as well. But he is also quick to the point when it comes to things." **She loved Fire **"And he is sexy and i want another kiss."**

_"Only you would want that…" _I mentally shook my head "_But we could also use Itachis help. Itachi is very smart and is a better fighter then all of us. I think he would be perfect for this mission…"_

**"True…" **Inner said

_"Hidan… he is just a strong fighter. And his immortal status will help us in the long run if something bad where to happen." _I thought to her

**"So we are picking Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan?" **She asked

_"Only three…" _I said sadly

"Damn…" I said slowly "This is so hard…"

"Just fucking pick…" Hidan mumbled

_"This is to hard…" _I began thinking to myself

**"I know right…" **Inner said back. This is time for major thinking in my brain power of smarties.

AND i am going to have YOU people who she is going to pick. Make it good. Mwhha!

IN THE LEAF: Normal POV:

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on the desk of the huge chested homage.

"I like my desk to stay in tack…" Tsunade mumbled as she took another drink of sake

"Naruto…" Sasuke said simply standing next to the others in the room "You are not the only one that is worried about Sakura. So calm down."

"We just need to try harder!" Naruto yelled "Send Team 7 out there! We will find her in no time!"

"And how will you do that?" Tsunade asked glaring

"We will find her." Was all Naruto said as he turned and stood next to Sasuke. Tsunade sighed

"Shikamaru, tell everyone the plan you made up. Is everyone here?" She asked as he nodded

"This mission will need Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, and Neji." Shikamaru said with a yawn

"You not coming with us?" Ino asked

"No." Shikamaru said as he then turned to everyone "You are all to go to the Sand to meet up with Gaara and Temari."

"Why do we have to have this many people for a mission?" Kiba asked

"All of the Akatsuki is going to be there." Sasuke added

"So we need to be careful with them." Kakashi said.

"Just shut up and listen." Sai said. This time he didn't have a smile. He did come to love Sakura as a sister, even though he would never admit it, and he cared for her.

"You are to all go and meet up with Gaara and Temari in the Sand. Then Kiba, you will track her down along with Neji in anyway possible. Ino you are to be there for your medical skills. They may need your help."

"Yes." Ino said with a slight nod

"The rest of you are to fight or to get Sakura back here. By force if needed." Shikamaru said "You need to hurry."

"Why put us in such a rush?" Naruto asked

"She had information on the Leaf." Ino said "And she could use it against us."

"Sakura wouldn't do that." Naruto said glaring at everyone

"And she wouldn't go running off with the Akatsuki." Tsunade said sadly "We just need to find her. Hell, i don't care if the village secrets does get out. I just want Sakura back here."

"And she will come back." Naruto said as he walked out the door… more like slamming it open then stomping out. Calm as ever.

"He is more determined to get Sakura then you, Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled

"Why do we even have to bring her back?" Ino asked "I mean, i do miss her huge forehead, but she chose this on herself. And also, she will just have to die once she gets back."

"Even if she does have to die," Sai began "I would rather have her die here then be out there with killers." With that he walked out of the room. As calm as ever.

"Even Sai has grown attached…" Kakashi mumbled

"So we just track her down and bring her back to her death?" Neji finally spoke

"I am going to try my hardest to try and get the elder to call of the death of Sakura. But she is in the Bingo book and is to be killed on sight." Tsunade mumbled

"Well," Sasuke said as he started walking out of the room "Looks like we are just going to have to try and have fate lead our path."

"You are not the one to be talking of fate, Sasuke." Neji said. Sasukes back faced them as the door was open, he turned his face, we could only see his side, and he gave a small smirk

"And yet, even i, have to believe in it every once and a while." Sasuke left

"Neji." Shikamaru said "You and Kakashi will be the captains of this mission. And then Gaara once he joins up with you guys."

"Understood." Neji said as he did a small bow and walked out of the room. So right now, only Kiba, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shikamaru where still in the room

"Kiba," Tsunade said "I need you and Ino to go to Sakuras place and get something of hers. You will use the scent to track her. Keep it with you at all times."

"Got it." Kiba said he started to walk out the door "Ino?"

"She will only be killed when she comes back." Ino said her face hard "I rather see her out as a missing ninja then have her killed when i could do nothing to stop it."

"Well," Tsunade said "You don't have a choice in the matter. Now go."

"Yes." Ino said as she and Kiba left.

"Kakashi." Shikamaru said. Kakashi only looked at him "We have something you need to do."

"Why do i get the feeling i am going to hate this?" Kakashi mumbled to himself as Shikamaru told him the plane

BACK TO THE… PLACE WITH SAKURA AND THEM: Sakuras POV:

"While we think of this i think we should make ourselves a new group!" Tobi said as he was hopping around the place

"Good idea." I said "Lets think of names!"

"Good new." Zetsu said as he came popping out of the floor, but then disappeared as i threw a spoon at him for scaring me.

"Damn spoon!" I yelled as he came up from the ground again

"I have good new." Zetsu said once again

"What is it?" Itachi asked as everyone came and listened

"Leader and that girl Konan are dead. There is no one to lead the Akatsuki now. So we are all free and normal killers!" He said that a little to proudly.

"I always liked the name Akatsuki." I said with a smile "So our new group name is Akatsuki!"

"I think it should at least be a little different." Kisame said

"I agree with Sakura, yeah." Deidara said.

"Akatsuki does have a nice tone." Hidan said as Kakuzu agreed

"Akatsuki it is!" Tobi yelled jumping in the air… I thought he was sitting in a chair a moment ago on the other side of the room.

"Now we need outfits." I said with a smile

"Nothing pink." Hidan said as the other boys agreed.

"I wasn't even thinking pink." I mumbled

"I think they should be like our old cloaks." Kisame said "I did like them a lot."

"True, yeah." Deidara said

"But not exactly like them." Itachi said

"Agree." The boys said

"I have no idea on what they where like. I only remember a few things. And from what i remember, i am so making my cloak a sexy one." I said simply. I saw Hidan grin from the corner of my eye "An i am not your sex toy."

"Damn it…" Hidan mumbled

"I am Kakuzus hooker." I said as Deidara and Kisame bursted out laughing

"Looks like i will get some more money soon." Kakuzu said as he was still counting his money

"I get some of the share." I smiled "And you owe me drinks." I hope he knows i am joking.

"Deal." Kakuzu said then turned to Hidan "Still thinking about being my hooker? There is a spot open."

"Fuck no!" Hidan yelled. I threw a spoon at him "Fuck you spoon!"

"I agree!" I said. I swear, i only had a knife near me.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Zetsu asked "Its so annoying."

"Sakura." Sasori said boredly "you are the girl in the group. You pick the outfits."

"Why her?" Some of the others asked

"She would end up making the choice anyways." Itachi mumbled.

"He is right." I smiled "I think for you boys… hey are like the old ones with the huge ass neck collar. But they are all white with red clouds. There is gold out lining the red clouds. The inside is also red, more like a dark blood red."

"Eh…" Some said

"What about you?" Tobi asked as he popped up next to me

"It will also have a neck collar. Its going to be tight around me, i hate baggy clothes unless it is for sleeping. The bottom will come just below my but, i will have black shorts under. And my knee high boots and gloves." I smiled proudly. I think it would look rather cute.

"Better then nothing." Kakuzu said "Sasori or Deidara, start the drawings of the clocks. I will make them later."

"You make them?" I asked with an eye brow raised

"Yes," He said "And i will not change them for a holiday."

"Not fair!" I started to pout "But we are still going to party for them."

"Agree." Kisame said "More sake for me!"

"But Kakuzu will make them tomorrow." Itachi said

"But i HAVE to leave tonight!" I said shocked

"Don't worry." Kisame said "We will make it to land in like five minutes with me and Deidara around."

"Thats good then." I smiled

"Here is some." Sasori said as he showed us the boys cloaks.

"I think it will look most sexy on Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. And down right hot on Itachi and Hidan. And Kisame, it will be to hot on you. Kakuzu and Zetsu, i think you got hotter, if possible." They all smiled or smirk. I am such a kiss up.

I am VERY sorry that it took me so long to put this up. I just dont have the time to anymore. With like all this homwork and studing with family problems. Its kinda hard to put this all together. But anyways, thanks for reading. I will try my hardest to put the 12th one up sooner then a week. So yeah.

Do the poll, its on my page.

And answer this question:

Who is going on the mission with Sakura to face Kabuto?

A) Itachi

B) Deidara

C) Sasori

D) Kisame

E) Hidan

F) Other Akatsuki member (Make sure you put who)

Pick THREE of the men. So go and... would i say type or something? I dunno.

Review and i will have Tobi tackle you in a hug!


	12. Chapter 12

This is my… er… i think 12th chapter? I lost count. 

And to those who reviewed, Tobi is on his way to tackle you! If he doesn't get there soon, he got lost.

Sakura! Tell the readers who you are going to go with!

Sakura: Here is the score! Remember this was all your choice! If the numbers are wrong, blame Lucky, she cant count for her life!

Me: Do you want your life to turn to hell in the story?

Sakura: I think i left my… er… stove on! Be back later! *Runs out of room*

Me: Deidara!

Deidara: here is the score, yeah.

Deidara- 5

Itachi- 3

Sasori- 3

Kisame- 7

Hidan- 6

Tobi- 2

So is the thing clear? Can i go back to sleep now, yeah?

Me: Its… 3 in the afternoon…

Deidara: Your point is?

Sakura: Who am i paired with?

Me: Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan.

Sakura: Why are you punishing me? Why Hidan? I don't want to be with him!

Hidan: What the hell is so wrong with me?

Sakura: You are a freak!

Hidan: A sexy freak. (He winks.)

Sakura: (Starts crying and saying something about a spoon and white hair.)

Deidara: Just have fun reading and review, yeah. Imma go back to bed, wake me when all this is over.

**And i have something VERY important to say…**

COME ON STEELERS! KICK THE PACKERS ASS! (: I got… $25 on the line!

LAST TIME:

"I think it will look most sexy on Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. And down right hot on Itachi and Hidan. And Kisame, it will be to hot on you. Kakuzu and Zetsu, i think you got hotter, if possible." They all smiled or smirk. I am such a kiss up

NOW: Sakuras POV

I woke up finding myself laying on Deidara and Sasori. I mentally killed myself as i saw Hidan laying on the coffee table naked. But i smiled when i found i was holding Lolli Pop and Shadow both sleep. So cute as kittens. Kisame was passed out with a sake bottle in his hand. Kakuzu was on the other side of the room, sitting at a table, back to me, working on something.

I then used my awesome ninja skills and then got up off of Deidara and Sasori. Lolli Pop and Shadow still in my arms, i put them on the blanket not to far away. Then looked over Kakuzus shoulder watching him work on a cloak.

"You woke up early." He mumbled as he finished one of the many new cloaks

"How many more do you have left?" I asked as i picked one up and looked at it. It turned out better then anything. I have to get Kakuzu to make me a new outfit soon.

"Just yours." He said as he stood up "Lift up your arms." I gave him a puzzled look as i put down the cloak. He only sighed "Yours is different. Remember?"

"I knew that…" I mumbled as i lifted my hands in the air. After he was done, he started working on mine.

"So how long have you been up?" I asked as i think i saw bags under his eyes. He may have four or five hearts or whatever. But he still has to sleep.

"All night…" He mumbled. I sighed then i put my glowing green hands near his eyes. He stopped working and went stiff.

"Its going to wake you up more…" I said with a small smirk "It wont kill you." With that he relaxed. Not all the way, but he still did. Once i took it away he went back to work. "Imma go make coffee…"

I walked to the kitchen and almost scared myself shitless. Itachi was already getting himself a cup and his morning dango. Didn't i see him laying down on the blanket just before i walked in to the kitchen.

"I woke up when you started talking to Kakuzu." Itachi said as he handed me two cups.

"Just like you to always be ahead of the game." I mumbled as i made Kakuzus black coffee. I hate when its made like that. But i put creamer and sugar in mine and walked back to Kakuzu. I handed him his to find Deidara and Tobi awake.

"I am going to start breakfast." I said as i was now starting the eggs. Bang. Bang. I turned to find Deidara and Tobi drooling on the table. And i wonder why people found them cute. Start to live with them, you think other wise.

Anyways, with the small of food, Kisame can walking in. He clearly had a hang over.

"Good fucking morning!" Hidan yelled walking into the kitchen, still naked.

"For all things blue!" I yelled as i threw a pan at him "But some damn clothes on!"

"You know you like what you see." He winked at me then did a sexy pose.

Inner Sakura was having a major nose bleed. I on the other hand. Did a good job with hiding my nose bleed and blush. I am a good actor. Once i put the now ready eggs on another plate, i walked over to Hidan, with the burning pan, it was hidden behind my back.

Everyone was now in the kitchen watching us. They know that if you hear Hidan and Sakura yelling, there is going to be something funny.

I now stood in front of a naked Hidan, a burning pan behind my back. I looked Hidan up and down. He smirked

"I told you." He winked. I smiled

"To bad its going to be a shame." I said. He gave me a puzzled look. I then took the still hot pan and hit Hidan in the family jewels.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!" He yelled as he fell to the floor grabbing his now burnt jewels. I smiled greatly and walked back over to the other side of the room. Kisame and Deidara where laughing there asses off on the floor. Kakuzu was watching the video over again, he had to tape it. Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori where only smirking trying to cover there laughs. Tobi was asking Hidan if he was ok.

"Deidara, you can go blow up this pan now." I said as i put it in a plastic bag "I don't want to get everyone sick if i use it to cook."

"Ok, yeah." He said as he still laughed. He made a clay bird and had it… er… eat the pan and then fly out of the room. "Art is a bang, yeah." He said as he all heard a huge BANG!

"I never get tired of how happy you get when you blow things up." I said as he laughed a small laugh. Hidan was still on the floor in pain. I did hit him really hard.

"Did you pick who you where going to go with?" Itachi asked once again getting to the point. I really hate it when he does that. But all the boys had there eyes and ears on me.

"I did." I said as i turned to look at him.

"Who did you pick?" Sasori asked

"Deidara." I said as i saw his face become bright and he gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Yeah!" He said with joy

"Kisame." I said as i saw him smile a huge toothy smile.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said as he took a sip of his morning sake

"And i can believe i am going to say this…" I mumbled, i looked at a still in pain Hidan "Hidan."

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked as he was now standing, still in pain, but standing.

"Why us?" Kisame asked

"Kisame." I looked at him "Kabuto uses a lot of chakra, and your huge ass chakra eating sword will be a big upside."

"Good point." He mumbled

"Deidara," I looked at him "You are one of the only people i can talk to without losing my cool. And you keep me sane." He smiled "And your birds will get us there fast. And you go boom. So with that, it can take out a lot of enemies fast. Along with how you can use your art for scouting the area."

"Got that right, yeah." He smiled

"Hidan," I glared at him "Your immortal status will help out a lot. And i need someone to punch when i get pissed."

"Damn…" He mumbled

"I also need some more help, not just a four man team." I turned to Itachi "You and Zetsu will go out and get info. Once i saw you get all excited when i said this has something to do with Kabuto, i will let you in on this one."

"Hn." Itachi said

"This will be **fun." **Zetsu or Zetsus said.

"I am going to ask this…" I turned to them "If i wanna talk to the white Zetsu, what do i say?"

"Zetsu." Said the white side

"The black side?" I asked

"**Zetsu." **The black side said

"Thats helpful…" I mumbled

"What does Tobi and the others do?" Tobi asked

"I need you and Kakuzu to stay here and keep the house safe." I said as i patted his head.

"What about me?" Sasori asked leaning against the wall

"I need you to keep the Leaf and Sand ninja away. They are going to be out looking for me." I said looking him in the eye. He only nodded "And don't kill yourself."

"No promises." He mumbled as i sighed "But i will try."

"After we eat, we head out." Itachi said as i gave them each eggs "Do you have the cloaks ready?"

"I do." Kakuzu said as he walked out of the room. He then came back handing us all our own cloaks.

"Imma go put mine on!" I said as i jumped out of my chair and ran to my room.

With the Leaf Ninja: Narutos POV

"It was sure nice of you guys to meet us half way." Kiba said as we are chasing some of Sakuras scent.

"No problem." Temari said "I just couldn't wait for you guys, so i dragged Gaara and we came early."

"Now that we are all here, we can worry about getting Sakura." I said "If we find Kabuto, we find Sakura."

"Why?" Ino asked

"One this very day, Kabuto killed Sakuras family." Kakashi said "They day she first ran away from the village."

"I remember that." Ino said "So she is trying to get revenge?"

"Yes." Sasuke said "And she was the one to tell me that revenge is never the answer."

"What are we going to do when we find her?" Gaara asked

"All we have to do is find her and then fight the other Akatsuki. Then some of us will fight and talk to her." Kakashi said

"So who will talk to her?" I asked

"Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, and Gaara." Neji said "I would have Ino talk to her but we will need help with our wounds."

"Got it." I said along with Ino.

"Have any idea where Kabuto would be?" Gaara asked Sasuke

"None." Sasuke said sadly

"Finally!" Kiba said

"What is it?" I asked

"Akamaru got a good scent!" He said as we started going north.

"About time!" I said with a smile "Lets go!" With that we took off

Back with the Akatsuki: Sakuras POV

"Let me go!" Kakuzu said as his face was now a really pale color. Lets just say, i love the outfit. Only thing bad about it, is that Hidan got a nose bleed as soon as i walked in. Kisame and Deidara didn't do anything but tackle me and said i look so cute. Itachi and Kakuzu only smiled, a small smile. Tobi tackled me in a kitten form. Sasori blushed.

But i went one and tackled Kakuzu because i love the outfit.

"Lets get going, yeah." Deidara said as Kisame pulled me off of Kakuzu.

**"I thought you didn't want to join there little group." **Inner said.

_"Eh… I might as well join. I love my kittens. And i don't think i could ever go back home." _I said to her.

"Lets go kick some Kabuto ass!" I yelled as i grabbed Sasoris hand and dragged him out the door. I was sitting out on the beach staring at Sasori. I kind… ran ahead of everyone else.

"You wont die, right?" I asked him sadly

"I said i will try not to." he smiled "As long as i got my puppets, i will be safe."

"Do you know anything other then using puppets?"

"No." He said it with such happiness.

"I wonder…" I shook my head

"Sakura…" He said "You wont die, right?"

"I wont." I smiled "Kabuto may be a tuff fighter, but i will make sure i win."

"Why?" He asked

"He killed my parents. And then my little brother." I said sadly as i stood up

"And you will be the one to kill him." Sasori said as he stood in front of me. He put some pink hair behind my ear. He started to lean down "You will." His lips brushed mine.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled as he ran into the clearing. Sasori pulled away and took a step back. He also glared at Tobi "Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Tobi." I said as he hugged me. I patted him on the head. "Be a good boy."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as the others came into view

"Ready to go?" Kisame asked me. I nodded.

"Me and Zetsu will leave soon after you two." Itachi said "Sasori is going to leave when you do. So once you guys get on land he will leave you guys there. Then the rest is up to you Sakura."

"That is the most you have ever said." I smiled

"Don't get use to it." Itachi said as he handed me my bag "You forgot this."

"Thanks." I said as i took it and put it on. I then turned to Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan "You boys ready?"

"Lets fucking go already." Hidan said as Deidara and then hopped on the big fat flying clay chicken.

I gave everyone a long hug.

"Be safe." Itachi said as i let go.

"You to." I said. Now Zetsu, he didn't have his fly trap thing

"Can i eat Kabutos body after?" He asked

"Yes." I said with a laugh

**"Yummy!" **He said. Now Kakuzu

"Don't spend to much money." He said

"I wont." I said rolling my eyes. And Tobi

"Tobi is going to miss Sakura-chan!" He was crying.

"Aw!" I said as i hugged him "You are so cute! Sakura will miss Tobi very much!" Then i got on the fat clay chicken and yelled "BYE!"

"Shut up…" Hidan said as he hit me over the head "!" Splash! "Help i can swim!"

"Leave him." I said with a big smile. After a few minutes, we got him.

WITH the other Sand and Leaf ninja: Narutos POV

"The scent ends here." Kiba said as we where near the oceans edge.

"They must have came here then took to the air. There isn't land for miles. So they went to the air out a ways then came back here to lose our trail." Kakashi said

"That much be it." Said Neji

DAMN YOU STEELERS! YOU MADE ME LOSE MONEY! HOW DARE YOU!

Anyways…

"We should stay here." Gaara said "There is some small islands out on the coast. They might have taken camp or something there."

"I agree with Gaara." Temari said

"As long as we don't run anymore…" Ino said as she plopped down on the ground tired

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as they all looked at me. I saw something out in the sky.

"Whats that?" I asked as i pointed to it. It looked like a dot. And there was no birds around.

"I think it is a bird." Sai said

"It doesn't smell like it…" Kiba said

"Looks like my brother was right." Temari said as she messed up his hair "Good job bro!"

"Stop it Temari…" Gaara mumbled

"So we stay here and wait till we see what it is." I said

"We should hide ourselves." Sai said as we all hid in the trees and bushes. Along with masking our chakra. We sat and waited.

Sakuras POV:

"Oh my raccoon!" I yelled putting my face in Sasoris shoulder "I am going to fall!" Right now, we are flying high in the air. And there is like no room. And the wind isn't helping. Turns out, i am scared of highest. So i am holding onto Sasori for dear life.

"Its fine." Sasori whispered in my air "We wont let you fall."

"Its your go Sakura." Kisame said. And we are also playing a game of poker. Me and Sasori are like a team.

"We put in 5 more." Sasori said as he put 5 more in. Right now, the pot is about 50.

"I see your 5," Hidan said "And fucking put in 10 more!" Now it is 65.

"I fold, yeah." Deidara said

"Same." Kisame said "Just Sakura and Sasori against Hidan."

"You go Hidan…" I mumbled

"I have three pair! Kings you asses!" Hidan said as he slammed the cards down "What now bitch!"

"You have a good poker face." I whispered to Sasori. I knew he had a smirk on his face

"I think my four Aces say other wise." Sasori said as he put his cards down

"You fucking cheated!" Hidan yelled as Sasori made me get the money from the middle

_"Don't look down…" _I kept saying to myself. As soon as i grabbed the money and gave it to Sasori, i went back to hiding.

"What kind of ninja are you if you cant even stand highest?" Sasori whispered again as he started grabbing all the cards

"One who has never been up this high before." I mumbled "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." He said "When do we land?"

"In about five minutes, yeah." Deidara said "But i think that you are going to have to start your part of the mission as soon as we land, yeah."

"Why?" I asked looking at Deidara

"They are already waiting for us, yeah." Deidara said as he was doing something with his left eye "There are… nine, yeah."

"Wow…" Kisame mumbled then turned to Sasori "You do good out there man."

"I will." Sasori said with a nod "Is there anyway to drop me off before you land?"

"You can jump down, yeah." Deidara said "But that will put us in rang of any kind of weapon. And you will be a sitting duck in the air, yeah."

"Thats no good." I mumbled still not daring to look down

"Looks like we will have to fight." Hidan said with a huge smile

"You cant fight Hidan." I said "You have to save all your strength when we find Kabuto."

"Damn…" He mumbled

"I say, we have Sasori draw out some puppets as soon as we land, he attacks the other ninja, then we run." Kisame said. Proud of his plan

"Its our only option." Sasori said with a nod. He then took out a scroll "This will hold them off for a while."

"How many puppets?" I asked

"10." He said "Now that i am human, i can only fight with ten."

"Get ready, yeah." Deidara said. Sasori pushed me off his lap and got ready to jump off. I put my hand on his shoulder

"Don't you dare die on me." I said

"I wont." He said with a nod

"Now, yeah!" Deidara said as Sasori jumped off of the bird. A second later we heard a small scream and we landed "Come on Sakura, yeah!" I stood there watching Sasori fight my old friends

"Go!" Sasori yelled

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Don't die on me." I whispered then ran off with the others

_"Don't you dare." _I thought one last time as me and the others ran off away from the fight _"Kabuto, you better be ready."_

Wait til next time!

Review! (:


	13. Chapter 13

To me, this one sucks. So i am sorry. But if its still good, then i did something right! Hha! What now! Anyways...

YOU ALL GET A SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM MY CAT IN HERE! READ TO FIND OUT WHERE IT IS!

Hope you like it.

Review!

I do not own Naruto!

LAST TIME:

"Go!" Sasori yelled

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Don't die on me." I whispered then ran off with the others

_"Don't you dare." _I thought one last time as me and the others ran off away from the fight _"Kabuto, you better be ready."_

NOW:

"Sakura." Kisame said from my left

"Huh?" I asked looking back at him

"Lets rest." He said as he looked at Deidara. Deidara was getting tired, and loosing his balance every once in a great while.

"Come on." I said as i hopped down from the trees. Deidara landed, then fell onto his back with a sigh of relief "Let me heal you."

"You need to keep your chakra, yeah." Deidara smiled at me "I just need to rest for like 5 and i will be fine, yeah."

"If your aren't, then i will heal you." I mumbled as i sat down next to him.

"So whats the damn plan?" Hidan asked from the other side of the very small clearing.

"We need to find him." I said simply "You guys go after his body guards while i attack him."

"That it?" Kisame asked

"No." I said as i leaned back on my arm "While Hidan and Deidara attack the guards, Kisame, you and I will be near Kabuto. You eat his chakra away slowly so he doesn't notice right away."

"What happens when he does notice?" He asked

"Then he will take a chakra pill." I said "That just means you have a lot of chakra to eat."

"Good." He smiled a very toothy smile

"Hidan and Deidara." I said looking up at the clouds "You guys need to work together. Hidan, we are going to use your immortal status."

"How?" He asked

"How are you with bombs?" He smiled a great big smile. Deidara did to

"I am good enough where i stay one and can go off fighting like normal." He said

"About time i can blow up your ass, yeah." Deidara mumbled

"Hell yeah!" Hidan yelled throwing his fist in the air "This will be fucking fun!"

"Most of the people you will be fighting will be dead." I said "And it will seem like there is a never ending amount."

"Then how do they kill them?" Kisame asked

"You need to fully get rid of the body." I said "Thats why i have Deidara here."

"No survivors, yeah." Deidara said opening his eyes "I think i could handle that without hurting you guys, yeah."

"I am going to be right in the middle of the fucking blast though." Hidan said "So will it kill me?"

"I will have that covered, yeah." Deidara sat up "Don't worry, yeah."

"Don't worry about what?" Hidan asked

"I wont kill you, yet, yeah." Deidara smiled then got to his feet "Im good, lets go."

"Ok." I said as we all started jumping the trees again. "Lets go kick some ass!"

"Hell ya!" Hidan yelled

With Sasori: His POV

"Let us pass!" The fox kid yelled. I stopped all my puppets from fighting, but didn't let any one get through

"Why should i?" I asked boredly

"We need to go get Sakura!" He yelled

"She wont go back with you." I said simply

"Why wont she?" Itachis brother asked

"Why do you have hair like the back of a ducks ass?" I asked looking at him. What? I was wondering, don't be mad at me. I bet you are to. So shut up.

"Don't change the subject!" A red head yelled. He looked a lot like me.

He got the style from me! I am the eldest, so he got it from me. Just saying here.

"Fine." I mumbled "I cant let you past."

"Why not!" The fox kid asked/yelled

"Its my mission Sakura gave me." I yawned a little "So can you stop asking questions?"

"Sakura told you to keep us back?" A blonde girl asked. She looked like Deidara. Does he have a sister or something?

"I said that didn't i?" I said very matter-of-factly. The others say i am such an ass. I wonder where they get that from.

"You are an ass." A kid with red markings on his face said. I think he is the dog owner.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked myself. But then let out a long sigh "Just let Sakura do her thing then after she is done, and she says my mission is done, you can pass."

"She will be dead by then!" Said Itachis brother

"She wont die." I glared

"Kabuto has gotten much stronger from the last time the two met." He said again "She will die."

"Sakura is very strong." I said "She will live."

"You don't even know her well enough!" The blond yelled again. I have a head ace. Damn kids.

"I know her well enough to know she will live." I mumbled "Look, you guys just go back home. I wont let you pass and im not even trying."

"Your human." A kid with long brown hair said. I think he is blind?

"You have hair." I said as he glared

"I thought you where a puppet last time." He said once again

"And didn't Sakura kill you?" The copy ninja asked

"She killed my puppet form." I said thinking back "That was my strongest form. And she killed that form. But now i am human."

"Damn…" The copy ninja said

"You look like Gaara!" Deidaras twin said

"You look like my partner Deidara." I said back.

"I look like a guy!" She started having a spaz stack

"Ok, then…" I said looking at them weird "So will you give up?"

"No!" The fox kid yelled as he ran to attack me. I sighed then attacked them with my puppets. This is going to be a long day…

"Fine then." I said as i looked very bored as i fought them all.

Sakura POV:

"So how much farther?" Kisame asked

"Not much longer." I said

**"As long as i get to have Kabutos blood on my hands…" **Inner said

_"And that bitch Karen. Or whatever her name is." _I said back

**"Karin?"**

_"Thats her name!" _I said feeling a little happy.

"So the main thing is." I said to the others "We go in, fight, and hope we live."

"I like it." Hidan said "Its easy to remember."

"Of course it is, yeah." Deidara said

"Have any better ideas?" I asked him

"Something other then that, yeah." He said

"I agree with the kid." Kisame said

"I like Sakuras fucking plan." Hidan said

"Its not the best one in the world. But its the best i can do at the moment." I mumbled as i put chakra into my fist "And it looks like we are going to have to go with mine."

"Why?" Kisame asked

"Shannaro!" I yelled as i jumped into a clearing and slammed my fist into the ground.

"Im never getting he mad, yeah." Deidara said as he came behind me and into the clearing.

"I am so glad that she didn't use that damn power when she hit me with the fucking pan." Hidan mumbled "It still fucking hurts."

"Get ready to fight you to." Kisame said as they did

"Kabuto." I said annoyed "Stop playing hide and seek. I know you are out here."

"Fine." He said walking out of the forrest with Karin.

"Hey!" Karin said waving like a mad man "How have you been whore?"

"I been fine you slut." I mumbled glaring. Hidan was on the floor laughing "Should i get another pan?" He stopped

"Karin." Kabuto said "Take care of Sakura and them. I will take me leave." He disappeared

"Just give me Kabuto and i wont hurt you…" I began "To bad."

"Sorry dear," Karin said as she summoned many of Kabutos experiments "But, i wasn't told that."

Orochimaru is dead. And Kabuto is still alive. Once Sasuke leftkjjkhe290jlajdbdsflk bdf; (Sorry, a message from my cat) once Sasuke left she went back to Kabuto. Suigetsu3 is somewhere with Jugo.

"I don't care what you where told." I said as she got out a kunai

"Well, you are going to have to." She signaled for the other people to attack

"Deidara!" I yelled as he threw his clay bombs at them

"Art is a bang!" He yelled as they all blew up

"Hidan and Deidara, you guys keep them over here and away from them. Kisame stay close to me, and make sure none get to close. I will be with Karin." I said as i ran into the smoke and right to Karin.

"Hell ya motha fuckas! Jashin this is fucking for you!" I heard Hidan yelled as i jumped out of the smoke and aimed a fist at Karin's head. I missed.

"I think you where trying to kill me there." She said as she jumped back a few feet

"Im SO sorry." I rolled my eyes and got into a defensive stance. No way in hell am i going to let Karin be on defense. When im on it, i can kick her ass with a hit when she is open. Thats my best way of fighting at the least. Plus, i don't know how she fights! So don't blame me.

I am having a major writers block right here. So SORRY if this sucks!

Right now, i am chasing her. She keeps running away. i think its because i hit her into a tree and she flew through five or so more. Its either that or i yelled "Damn it! When i get my hands on you, your hair wont be the only thing red you whore!" One of them. You never know.

"Hello, little girl." Kisame said as she ran into him and she fell on her butt.

"Are you a fish?" She asked fixing her glasses.

"Why don't you go under water with him and find out if he can breath?" I asked grabbing her collar and lifting her up off the ground "Now tell me where Kabuto is!"

"I cant say." She said. I glared at her. This glare, it topped off all my other glares. This puts Itachis and Sasukes glare COMBINED with Tsunades and all the other scary peoples to shame. Hell i think she was going to shit herself. REALLY!

"As much as i want to say." She looked bored "I cant."

"Well then." I smiled "Looks like force will be used. Kisame?"

"Got it." He said as he pointed his sword at Karin "How much?"

"Enough to where she would stay awake." I said still glaring at her

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to get out of my grasp

"Tell me where he is!" I yelled

"NO!" She tried to get free. "What are you doing with my chakra!"

"Im eating it." Kisame gave a toothy smile

"Shit." She mumbled as she became weaker

"Tell me." I said once again

"No." She glared

"Your choice." I said as i flipped her over my head and slammed her to the ground "Tell me now?"

"No." She said as blood sprayed from her mouth

"Remember, the longer you don't tell." I pulled her close to where my mouth was near her ear "The closer you get to death." Chills went down her spin

"I cant!" She yelled

"Why cant you?" I looked in her eyes

"I owe it to Kabuto!"

"What did he ever do to help you!" I asked lifting her off the ground "The only way he would help you is if you gave him your soul!"

"Nothing like that!" She screamed

"Then what?" I was getting mad

"I don't know." She had a tear fall

"Just tell me where he is." I said calming down "And then i wont hurt you."

"The spot where you lost them." She said then she spat in my face "But, by the time you get there, you will be to late."

"So much for being nice." I said as i threw her in the air. Waited till she came down, then hit her and watched her land hard into a tree. I wiped off my face. "Deidara? Hidan?"

They walked over to us. Hidan was a bloody and dragging someone over to us with his weapon sticking out of his back. Deidara walked over to me as a kitten.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked looking around the battle field

"Here." Hidan said handing me Deidaras clothes "He fucking found out that its a lot easier to get past all the enemies with out fucking being seen, so he can just blow them up."

"Meow!" Deidara meowed

"I need you to turn back into a cat so we can go." I said as i turned around. After he was done, we started running off again

"Why is this damn man so hard to fucking find?" Hidan asked

"He likes to play games." I said

"Well, as long as he is dead, yeah." Deidara said

"Agree." I said

**"Karin is dead…" **She was very hopeful

_"No." _I said to her sadly.

**"WHY!" **I think she is crying.

Sasoris POV:

"Ok." I said holding up my hands "You got me."

"Where did they go?" The fox kid asked.

"How should i know?" I said "They never told me anything. All i know is that they took off. I was only told to keep you guys back."

"Well you fail that mission." The kid with the long brown hair said.

"Sakura will have my ass." I shook my head

"Whats with the outfits?" The blonde one asked. Deidaras twin.

"Sakura." I said as she shook her head

"She still has no fashion taste." She said "I mean they are cute, but still. Does she wear the same one?"

"She has hers different."

"Is it cute?" She looked bright

"Yes?" I wasn't sure how to answer

"Ino…" the dog user said

"There was been major earth shakings." My 'twin' said "They all stopped now."

_"Deidara and bombs. Sakura and her fists." _I looked bored. But i slowly got out a scroll. Careful for them not to see.

"Think its Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"It has to be." The sand user said

"Didn't we kill you?" I asked

"Didn't Sakura kill you?" He asked

"Eh…" I mumbled "But this was fun. But i still have a mission to do."

"You failed it." the brown hair kid said

"He didn't report in." The kid with the ink said

"Aw man." the fan girl said

"Try getting out of this one." I said as i pulled the scroll out and did endless hand signs. I pulled this out of my ass. Sorry for the sucky name. "Stringless Puppets."

"Damn…" Kakashi whispered.

"What the hell is this!" Itachis brother asked.

"Its about 100 or so puppets without my chakra strings. As you can see, they made a cage." I said stating the obvious.

"No shit." Deidaras twin said

"I am going to sit here and have something to drink. Get comfy, you will be in there for a while." With that i sat down and pulled out something to drink and leaned against a tree.

"Sitting on the job?" Itachi asked as he came out of no where and sat next to me

"Itachi!" His brother yelled

"Little brother." Itachi said

"Got anything on Sakura?" I asked

"Zetsu is getting that." He said as he started eating dango.

"What with you and dango?" I asked "The stuff isn't even that good." He froze and then turned his head slowly to me.

"What was that?" He asked in a low dangerous voice

"Dangos are not that good." I said again

"You never… i mean never… say anything bad… about Dangos." He said as his eyes turned red.

"Damn you and your bloodline!" I yelled as i found myself tired up in a black, white, and red world

"Your 72 hours of pain start now." He said as he stood right in front of me. He pulled out a sword and… dango?

"What the hell!" I yelled as he stabbed me with the sword and then shoved dangos in my mouth.

"You have 71 hours, 58 minutes, and 30 seconds left." He said as he did the same thing over and over.

Note to self: NEVER say anything bad about dangos when Itachi is around. I mean NEVER!

Review! Sorry if this one sucked. I have MAJOR writers block. But i am still trying to update for you all! Because i just love you so much. And i got chocolate and was in a very good mood with nothing to do.

Review once again! (:


	14. Chapter 14

Here are the to you reviewers for the last… 3(?) chapters!

**AkatsukiSexToy101- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: They are very smelly in the Akatsuki cloaks… well, in my mind… Hha.

Chapter 12: Sasori is very cute, hha. And thanks for saying i am amazing! You are bomb. (:

**TheBlackCat01- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for loving this! It loves you to! :D

**xXFallenxBeautyxX- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting your vote in! (:

**Happy Little Girl- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting your vote it! And, i am sad to say, but there is no picture of the new outfits. I am a bad drawer. Sorry.

Chapter 12: I wont kill them! But i will kill Kabuto. Sorry if you like him… i jus think that he ALWAYS needs to die by Sakuras hands. And you are luck you didn't vote. I lost all my money. ):

Chapter 13: Thanks! I will update soon!

**oxXKatsuXxo- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting in your vote.

**Warwolfgirl- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting your vote in! Hha. Thanks for putting your reasons with the people you voted for. Itachi thinks your sexy to. And Tobi is on his way to hug you, because he is a good boy. Deidara is sexy when he goes boom. Hha.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting your vote it! And you are right, they are the sexy ones. (:

Chapter 12: I hate Karma… And Sakura with a burning pan, and Hidan being an ass. It was there. Hha.

**DropDeadBabe- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 11: Thanks for putting your vote it! And thats why i left it to you people. I couldn't chose any of them. And their awesome cloaks are awesomely sexy.

Chapter 12: Hha. I yelled at the tv to. I almost broke it, hha. Hidan needs to stop getting Sakura mad. And the burning pan, it might hurt for awhile. And don't be nervous. Well, maybe you should. You never know! Mwhha! *Coughs*

Chapter 13: Well, you know Itachi and his dango. And the Leaf and Sand are going to annoy the fuck out of him.(:

LAST TIME:

You have 71 hours, 58 minutes, and 30 seconds left." He said as he did the same thing over and over.

Note to self: NEVER say anything bad about dangos when Itachi is around. I mean NEVER!

NOW: Flashback!

_"Don't you die on me!" _I kept yelling that over and over in my mind. I ran and ran. My legs starting to hurt from the non-stop running. My throat was burning. I was gasping for breath. My vision started to become a little blurry. And the thought of throwing up and stopping to just collapse was always coming on and on.

And the thought that i cant use chakra to help me run and avoid all this is a big pain.

Reason why, i am running from the Leaf ninjas.

_"Why do they have to be so far!" _I kept on yelling at myself to go faster. But i cant use any chakra. The leaf ninja will find me out. I cant get caught. I just cant, not in a time like this.

**"I cant wait to have his throat in my hands." **Inner said as she started to become impatient **"Run faster you stupid human!"**

_"Do you want the Leaf to find us and take us back!" _She shook her head 'no' _"Then shut up!"_

**"You know you want to get there faster!"**

_"But i don't want to get caught!" _I yelled at her as i saw the border of the fire nation come into view.

**"You can use chakra now. By the time they get it or come to us, we will be in the sound. Then they will have to stop because it will be hunting on there land."**

_"I know that…" _I said as i pumped chakra throughout my whole body. The pain in my legs faded. My throat wasn't burning. My breath became even. And i didn't need to throw up or fall on the ground. I was running faster then before. Oh the wonders of chakra. I love it so.

I never told you why i am running.

I am running to the sound to find Kabuto and my family.

A FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK!

My mother, father, and baby brother. I don't know why Kabuto took them away. I was out on a mission, i come home to find out they have been kidnapped. I didn't hear the rest of the story, i just ran out to their house.

The house, was a mess, everything was ruined or broken. My parents have always been clean freaks. So, i know that this wasn't them. I walked along the house, tears started forming in my eyes. But when i walked to their bedroom. I broke down crying. Blood, their blood, was everywhere. The walls, the floor, the bed, everywhere. I walked to my baby brothers crib. Thats when i fell my my knees and broke completely. There was blood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura…" The voice said.

"Naruto…" I got out. I couldn't help myself but turn and hug him. I cried into his chest. He tried to calm me down. He didn't say anything like 'its ok'. He knew it wasn't. And he wasn't going to sugar coat anything for me. "When?"

"No one knows." He whispered "Im so sorry."

"Who did this?" I said through my teeth. It would have sent him on edge, but my crying ruined it.

"No one knows." He said sadly "Go home and rest. Let me walk you there." We started out the house "Tsunade said you can have a week or two off."

"Thanks…" I mumbled trying to stop the tears

"Is everything alright?" We heard someone ask from behind us.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said "I am taking her home. Go tell Tsunade that she is going to be fine."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he disappeared, leaving leafs behind.

We got to my house, he waited until i shut the door, then left. I walked lifelessly to my room. Knowing nothing around me. I could care less.

Thats when i saw it. A note with my baby brothers blanket, my mothers ring, and my fathers sword.

It read;

_Sakura,_

_ I am sorry, but i couldn't wait until you got home. So i think i went on with my plan before you came. I couldn't wait. You have one month to come and meet me for your family. So think of all your plans wise. If you don't come when the month comes, they will die. So just a heads up._

_Kabuto_

"You fucker!" I yelled as more tears fell down my face "You will die."

END OF THE FLASHBACK INSIDE OF THE FLASHBACK! BACK TO THE FIRST ONE:

I crossed the boarder into the sound. I heard curses behind me.

I been running for two days. I am on the third. It has been one month, today, when i read that note. I am now outside of Kabutos hideout.

_"Wait… Sasuke is here… but he was just at the village. WHEN DID HE COME BACK?" _I thought to myself. It didn't matter.

I ran inside the cave, followed the hall way to a door at the very end of the hall way. I slammed it open. And froze.

My parents… dead, on a table. Their blood on the tools that are next to them. The blood is dry.

"Brother…" I whispered as i looked around. "No!" I ran to a small, wooden box. He lays there, also dead.

I didn't stop the tears that fell down my face. I didn't want to stop them. I couldn't.

I walked out of the place. And smashed it to the ground. I made sure to keep the room with my family in tacked.

I cant go back home. One, i didn't want to. Two, I couldn't live there. So looks like im going to go on alone.

NOW WITH SAKURA:

_"All the memories, why are they coming back now?" _I asked Inner

**"I don't know." **She said, she to is confused.

_"I WONT lose anyone."_

**"We cant."**

Kabuto…" I whispered under my breath "You are going to die today. Even if i have to go down with you."

With that, i pushed on faster.

Sorry that this one is really short.

But review! (:


	15. Chapter 15

Last time was a flashback. So now i am going to put this part of the story with Sasori on half of it, then Gaaras and Narutos, then Sakuras. So just a heads up with this.

And sorry if it takes me a while to upload. I am having MAJOR writers block. So ideas will be REALLY helpful. Thanks!

Sorry, my internet is down, so i cant upload as fast. I am at a friends doing this. Hha.

And is it good for a cat to eat catnip, or will i have to deal with like a cat thats high?

ANYWAYS!

Now on to the story!

SASORIS POV:

"Itachi!" I yelled as i sent my puppets chasing after him "Why the hell did you do that!"

"You said something bad about Dango." He said as he kept dodging my puppets "I would save your chakra…"

"Damn…" I mumbled as i pulled them back and sat back down under the tree again "Next time, i will kill you…"

"Sakura will kick your ass if you do." He said sitting next to me pulling out more Dango

"I somehow will take a beating from her…" I glared at him.

"At least my revenge will end in her hands." He sighed

"You ass…" I mumbled then tossed a rock into the cage and hit his brother in the head "Shut up will ya!"

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled grabbing the bars

"I can hear you guys planning in there." I said boredly "You should at least do better against two Akatsuki members…"

"I told you so!" Deidaras twin bragged

"Like you had anything better…" The art one said with a smile on his face.

"Aw shut up!" She glared

"Its true…" The dog boy said. He then turned to me and Itachi "Whats your name anyways?"

"Sasori of the Red Sand." I said blankly "Im sure you heard of me."

"I remember you!" The fox kid pointed at me and yelled at the top of his lungs "Didn't Sakura kill your puppet ass?"

"I am not a puppet anymore…" I said with a little sadness "But she killed my puppet form."

The dog boy started laughing on the ground "You got your ass killed by a girl!"

"Sasori…" the sand kid mumbled "You and your partner still alive?"

"My partner is with Sakura right now." I sighed

"!" Deidaras twin yelled pointing at the spot next to me and Itachi

"Hey Zetsu." Me and Itachi both said as he fully came out of the ground

"Yo." He said

"Any news on Sakura?" Itachi asked

"Whats with Sakura?" The fox kid asked/demanded

"If you shut up you will hear." The fan girl hit him on the head

"She and the others took out some of Kabutos men already. Sakura took out a girl named Karin."

"Finally that bitch is dead." Sasuke mumbled

"She isn't dead." Zetsu said **"Sadly alive."**

"Where are they going now?" I asked

"They will hear…" He said pointing to the people in the cage "I don't think it will be a wise idea. **Surely someone as smart as you would have known. Looks like we are all wrong. **That wasn't very nice…"

"Please don't start fighting with your self…" Itachi mumbled "But i think i have a pretty good idea."

"But i think we will need to join in the fight." Zetsu said

"Why?" I asked

"Kabuto has a great amount on his side. And i don't think that us three will need to keep with our side of the plan."

"Where are you going with this?" I was getting worried

**"Our Blossom… might die." **His black side said

"She cant." Itachi said shocked

GAARAS POV:

"Tell me you are joking!" Naruto yelled

"She cant die in the hands of Kabuto!" I yelled. FUCK the acting cool and calm act. This is Sakura we are talking about! The one that i kissed not to long ago.

"Sakura will be fine…" Sai said "I hope."

"I know Sakura is strong, but she isn't stronger then she use to be." Ino said. Me and Naruto turned on her

"What do you know about Sakura?" Naruto asked

"It would be smart to keep your mouth shut with this one Ino." I growled

"Leave her alone guys." Temari said "This isn't the time. We can go and beat her ass later. But i think Sakura is more important then Ino here."

"THATS MEAN!" Ino yelled as Kiba had Akamaru sit on her to keep her still

"Look." I said as i turned to the three Akatsuki members "Is there some kind of agreement we can come to."

"Now why would we put in an agreement with them?" Kiba yelled

"They tried to kill us!" Naruto yelled

"This has nothing to do with that." Kakashi said cutting in

"This is Sakura." Neji said "So Gaara is trying to come to an understandment so we can go and meet Sakura before she gets killed. So i would shut your big mouth for a moment, if you can, and listen."

"You and acting so smart…" Naruto mumbled turning away "As long as we get Sakura."

"I never knew Sakura was this important…" Ino mumbled "Whats the big deal with her anyways?"

"I need to say sorry." Naruto said "When the Akatsuki first showed up as cats… me and Sasuke acted like huge jerks…"

"We didn't even listen to her." Sasuke said

"And she is an important person to all of us." I said as i once again turned to the Akatsuki "So what do you say?"

"I am sure that we can work out something." Sasori of the Red Sand said "If none of you attack, i will let you all out of that cage."

"I give you my word." I said. The caged disappeared into clouds. I walked up to them with Temari, Kakashi, and Neji next to me. Sai was keeping the others at bay.

"What shall we do?" Itachi asked

_"Isn't he the smart one?" _I asked myself.

"We have to come to something we all agree on." Kakashi said

"Sakura stays with us at the end." Sasori said

"Thats something we CANT agree on." I growled glaring at him. Only to get a glare back

_"I can see that he has some love for Sakura as well." _I growled to myself

"We will let her pick for herself." Itachi said

"We all work as a team to fight against Kabuto. No attacking each other in the battle." Neji said

"We will attack you if you attack us." Temari said

_"I love how i am the one coming up with the ideas…" _I mentally rolled my eyes.

"First we got into and attack." Sasori said "Once we are done, you guys can come in."

"Why do you get to go in first!" Naruto asked as he stood near my side.

"If you shut up and listen, **then your dumb ass will hear why. **You are a mean person… **Your point is?" **Then the plant man started talking to himself.

_"Akatsuki just get weirder and weirder…" _I thought to myself

"We don't know if Deidara, Kisame, Sakura, or Kabuto set down traps. We know how to get past Deidara and Itachis traps and have them disarm them or whatever." Sasori said

"And i have a good idea on how to get past Sakuras and Kabutos." Itachi said

"You know nothing about Kabuto…" Sasuke said

"I know more then you." Itachi said then he turned to the plant man "Do you have a heading?"

"I will be right back." The plant man said as he sunk into the ground

"So we just stand there and wait until you guys are done fighting?" I asked

"We don't want any of you to die or get hurt." Itachi said "If we let that happen, Sakura will have our ass."

"Why would we get hurt?" Neji asked "I think we can take care of ourselves with out S-Rank killers watching over us."

"Would you like it if you get caught in one of Deidaras bomb?" Sasori asked "Or one of my many puppet attacks?"

"Kisames water attacks?" Itachi asked "Or one of mine?"

"Or be in the way when Zetsu is on an eating spree?" Sasori asked

"He eats humans?" I asked.

"Its not really a shocker…" Naruto mumbled "I mean they are Akatsuki…"

"All we have to worry about right now is getting to Sakura." Kakashi said "What do we do when it comes down to the fight?"

"I know that you and Gaara will be able to fight along side one of us." Sasori said "So you two get to come in before."

"This is going to be hard because we don't know how each other fight." I said

"Is there something we should at least know before we fight with you?" Temari asked

"Get in our way," Sasori began

"Get killed." Itachi said

"You guys sure make it simple." I mumbled

"We are Akatsuki." Sasori said as he looked at Naruto

"When you say it, you make it worse!" Naruto yelled

"Cool it Naruto." Kiba said as he throw a rock at his head

"Your dead Kiba!" Naruto yelled at he turned and jumped Kiba.

Just to end it all. Akamaru then came and bit Naruto in the butt. I could only shake my head

"Look kid." Sasori said as i turned back to face him "If i don't say this now, then I will have Sakura kick my ass until i don't."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked

"Sorry for killing you." He said with no emotion "I give you permission to kick Deidaras ass a little."

"The one who sat on me?" I asked

"Thats the dumb ass." He said with a nod

"You are so nice to him." Ino said as she walked over to us "I mean, isn't he your partner?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sasori asked

"You are so mean."

"You are so blonde."

"You sex toy!" Ino yelled

"You hooker." Sasori said with a yawn

"Ino knock it off." Temari said as she hit Ino over the head with her fan "Sorry, she is a loud mouth."

"I think we all know that by now." Sasori said "Where to Zetsu?"

"Follow." He said as we all took off to the North

NARUTOS POV:

"I don't get why we have to take sides with them…" I mumbled to Kakashi "I mean, what will they do?"

"They will help us get Sakura." He said

"Only to take her back with them." I glared at their backs

"Its Sakuras choice on who she wants to go with."

"They might have brain washed her or something!" I began thinking of many ideas "She could be a zombie!"

"Then why are they scared of her?" Neji asked as he was jumping next to me

"They could still be a kick ass zombie." I mumbled

"You are an idiot." Neji shook his head

"You have a stick up your ass!" I yelled using Sakuras line.

"I believe that it is much better then to have no brain at all." I glared at him

"I don't see how you and Sakura could have hung out." I tried to think of it. A smart ass Neji and a Sakura… I think he got his ass kicked a lot.

"She is one of the only people i can go to for help and have an intelligent conversation with." He looked at me "Seeing that she cant have one with you."

"Will you both shut up, yeah?" Gaara said behind us

"Neji was being mean!" I pointed to him

"You cant keep your mouth shut." Temari said "And Neji has to have the last word."

"You have to have a smart ass comment." Ino said

"You always have to have someone in your bed." Temari looked to Kiba "Should i say more?"

"Why did you bring me into this?" Kiba asked

"I am just stating the truth." Temari said

"I think i agree with Temari." Sai said "I see Ino always go home with someone in her arms."

"Shut up Sai!" Ino yelled. I was trying not to fall down laughing

"Why don't you all just shut up?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed

"Fine Me. StickUpTheAss." I said with a smile "You and Neji are brothers in that part. Sometimes Gaara. Little bit of Sai."

"I don't like things in my butt." Sai said "I am sure you do with that small dick of yours. You pretty much pass as the girl."

"You moron!" I yelled jumping him

"Nice one Sai!" Kiba yelled with his laughter.

"You are so mean to me!" I yelled

"Take it like a man." Ino said

"How about you all shut up?" Sasori, i think thats his name, said back to us.

"Who asked you!" I said to him, he only turned his head back

"Says the one that is bringing you to your friend." He said then turned his head forward again

"Stupid Akatsuki…" I mumbled

"He is right." Kakashi said "You all are so annoying."

"Thats nice to say." Ino said

"Just shut up." Kakashi said once again. I opened my mouth to say something. But i got a scary glare, and never said another word.

SAKURAS POV:

"I don't think this was part of the plan, yeah!" Deidara called back to me.

We fell into a trap of Kabutos. Kisame didn't pick up any chakra, so we walked into the clearing only to be jumped with tons of Kabutos experiments. Damn man. And he is no where to be seen.

"I swear." I mumbled as i put chakra into my fist "Guys! Jump!"

"Got it, Pinky!" Kisame said as he jumped high in the air. Deidara picked him and everyone up on a clay bird.

"Why the hell did she make us jump?" Hidan asked

"Shannaro!" I yelled as i smashed the ground.

"Thats why…" He mumbled as the ground was broken everywhere "Lets get back to fucking killing!" He jumped off the bird and cut some guys head off. He seems very happy in this day "This is fucking for you Jashin!"

"At least someone is happy with all this, yeah." Deidara said as he jumped off the bird and sent it into the crowd on the far side of the clearing "Might as well enjoy it to, yeah."

"Why are only you two having fun?" Kisame asked as he did hand signs. He then made half of the clearing this pool like thing and jumped in it. He began pulling people into the water and drowning them.

"You guys are so weird." I mumbled as i shook my head. I then sent this guy flying into a few trees and broke this other guys head "He wont be getting back up…"

"Well, a head breaking hit, i wonder why, yeah." Deidara said with a small laugh. He sent off another bomb.

"Shut up…" I yelled to him.

After a little while as i let the boys have fun on their… er… killing spree? They got bored

"Sakura!" Hidan yelled "This is fucking boring!"

"Same here." Kisame said

"I have to agree, yeah." Deidara called out

"Deidara, you have one last bomb to blow!" I yelled as i jumped in the air and he caught me on his clay bird. Everyone else was there to.

"This will kill everyone here, yeah." Deidara said as he dropped an odd looking clay bomb down. "Katsu!"

Boom!

"Hell yeah!" Hidan yelled "Thats still fucking cool!"

NARUTOS POV:

"What the hell was that?" I yelled as the ground around us shook

"Looks like Deidara had fun." Sasori said

"I agree." Itachi said

"Hello?" I called to them

"What the hell was that?" Ino yelled at them

"I don't think they are listening…" Kiba said. Sasori and Itachi kept on talking. The… plant man came in and joined.

"What the hell are you doing!" I asked them

"Shut up Naruto." Temari said "I think that they are making up a plan or something."

"You are so mean." I said as i shut my mouth

"That was a bomb set off by Deidara. They ran into a lot of enemies." Itachi said

"So he just blew them up?" Sai asked

"Yep." Sasori said

"Thats… er…" I began

"Easy." Neji said

"Lets go." Gaara said as we found out the three Akatsuki where already moving

"THANKS FOR WAITING!" Me, Ino, and Kiba yelled

"No problem." The plant man said.

SAKURAS POV:

"We need to go north still." I said as i looked around the area "We should meet up with him soon or something."

"He is a hard man to get to." Kisame said

"Agree." Hidan said

"As long as i kill him, i don't care." I said as i leaned against Deidara "Now who wants some poker?"

"YEAH!" The boys yelled

Review please! (:


	16. Chapter 16

Last time i switched POV's so if you wanna remember what happened last time. Go read it. Mkay! YOSH! 

I woke up all of a sudden, made myself some toast, and got many ideas on what to write at the moment. Later, after my toast, imma eat cheesecake. Hha.

Have you done anything like that, and what was it?

I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing this for you guys! I wanted to publish this. I hate making people wait. So here you guys! Just for you!

Ummm… I have no idea what to write for the under line part… Ummm … the underlined words are your friends! And your underlined friends say to give LuckyLaTat a cookie!

I do not own Naruto.

SAKURAS POV:

"I am never playing with you guys again!" I yelled as i saw Deidara take the money. So far, i only 1 left. I lost every hand! Even when i have like the best hand, on my account, they found a way to beat me!

"You can still win it back." Kisame said as he set up the next hand

"I swear, you guys are cheating…" I mumbled

"Don't be a fucking sour player." Hidan said as he put in 1

"Let Sakura have her moment." Kisame said as he put in 1 as well

"I agree with Kisame, yeah." Deidara put in his one "Sakura?"

_"What do you think Inner?" _I asked her

**"You ALREADY have three Aces. All you need is one more, and you win!" **She was happy.

"I am all in baby!" I put in my last dollar in.

"So how much father?" Kisame asked

"No far." I said "Like another five or so minutes."

"Thats fucking forever!" Hidan said

"At least we are not running." I said with a bright smile

"Bets?" Kisame asked

"I put in 5 more." Hidan said as he did.

"Call it ,yeah." Deidara did

"I call your 5 and put in 5 more." Kisame did

"I put in my fake 10 in." I said as i glared at them all,

"Don't worry Sakura, yeah." Deidara said

"What do you have Hidan?" I asked

"I have three jacks." He said

"I have three kings." Kisame said with a bright smile

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I have three Aces!" I yelled with happiness

"I beat you, yeah." Deidara said as he had a four of a kind.

"YOU FUCKER!" I yelled as loud as i can as he took the last of my money

NARUTOS POV:

"YOU FUCKER!" We heard Sakura yell from far away into the direction we are heading

"She is in a bad mood." Itachi said "Should we go any further?"

"I think she is mad at Hidan." The plant man said **"Looks like i have another body to eat."**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ino yelled

"Did your voice just change?" Kiba asked

"It did." The plant man said

"We never got your name." Neji said

"Zetsu." He said **"And i am also Zetsu." **

"Thats just freaky…" Temari mumbled

"You have like…" I stopped thinking of the word

"Two personalities." He said **"Say anything about it. And i will eat you. **Thats not very nice to say. **You where thinking it to. **How do you know that? **Im you stupid… **Oh yeah."

_"Freak…" _I thought

SAKURAS POV:

"Get ready!" I said as i jumped down off of the clay bird

"When do i make it go boom, yeah?" Deidara asked as we landed on the ground

"When he gets all his people out here." I said looking around

"He is here." Kisame said as he grabbed his sword

"You better not run away this time." I called out.

"I try to have fun." He said walking into the clearing

"Well, im not in the mood to play." I said with a glare

"Like the outfit." He said looking me up and down "I knew you wouldn't stay in that village."

"Your point is?" I asked

"Nothing." He sighed "So might as well get this over with." Right then, a bunch of people came

"Hell yeah!" Hidan yelled "This is for you again Jashin!"

"I think he is going to have fun with this…" I mumbled

"I don't think we can handle them all with just us." Kisame said to me

"Why?" I was getting worried at this point

"There is to many to count so far." He said "And i know that we will have a hard time. Just us three."

"Three?" I asked. Isn't there four of us?

"You go after Kabuto. I am going to help out Deidara and Hidan." Kisame said

"Got it." I said "Don't die guys."

"We wont." Hidan said with a wink

"Time to play a game Kabuto." I said as he smiled at me. I charged

"Fuckers!" Hidan yelled as he ran into the crowd of people

"Katsu!" Deidara said as he sent his clay bird to blow up another part of the crowd.

"I am jaws!" Kisame said as he made the pool/pond thing again and dragged people to drown them. He jumped out of the water and started chopping people up with his sword.

"So having fun with your new friends?" He asked me as he started dodging my hits

"They are not my friends!" I said to him

"Then what are they?" He asked as i barley got his chin

"They are my Kittens…" Why couldn't i punch the ass?

"I see." He said "So you are there blossom?"

"Hell yeah fucker!" Hidan called out

"Why the sudden change with your life?" Kabuto asked as he brought out a sword. I then got out my scroll and got out my kick ass ax. Its like… taller and bigger then me… But i am so kick ass with it. "All ways try to out do me…" He shook his head

"Always get on my nerves…" I said as he shook his head

"You never have fun."

"There is no fun with you." I said

**"Let me out!" **Inner yelled **"Please! I wanna play with the ax!"**

_"It is not a toy…" _I said to her

**"To me it is…" **

_"Just shut up…" _

"Lets play." I said as i ran at him with the ax. When i swung, he jumped in the air

"You always want to end things to fast." He shook his head and landed near the tree line

"Don't you dare run away from me…" I growled out

"Lets play a game." He said as he turned around "And we play my way." He started running to the forrest

"Damn it!" I yelled as i put my ax away and chased after him "Get your ass back here!"

"Sakura!" Kisame yelled. But i didn't turn back. I kept on running after Kabuto

KISAMES POV:

"Sakura!" I yelled as i saw her run into the forrest after Kabuto "Damn it girl!"

"Where the hell did she go?" Hidan asked from the far right of the clearing

"I don't know!" I called back to him "She had to have gone after Kabuto!"

"Thats not part of the plan, yeah!" Deidara said as he blew up more bodies

"Ya think!" I said to him like the dumb ass he is.

"Should one of us go after her, yeah?" Deidara asked once again

"We cant." I said "There are way to many for us here. And i don't think any of us can get past all these guys."

"Thanks why we are here!" Sasori called as he jumped out of the tree line and sent his puppets to attack the enemies "Whats going on here?"

"!" The other people yelled as Itachi sent his fire jutsu out.

"**Imma eat your ass!" **Zetsu said as he just ate about… three or four men as he came out of the ground

"Nice of you all to join us!" I called out to them "But where are the other ninja brats?"

"Oh yeah." Sasori said "Itachi? Ready!"

"Hn." Itachi said as he sent out another fire ball. Then Sasori sent all his puppets through it, setting them all on fire and then… well, i think you get the idea. Fire burns. Thats why i stick to water.

I love water.

Anyways… it hurt the other people. And Deidara, had to join in. He blew up half the place, the side Hidan is on, and Hidan, cut off many peoples heads off.

I want some sake…

I got bored and wanted to join. So, lets hope the enemies can swim.

"Mwhha!" I laughed as i put the place under water.

"You guys are freaking insane!" I heard a girl yell. I turned to find a girl, that looks like Deidara

"Deidara!" Me and Hidan yelled pointing at him and the girl

"What, yeah?" He asked

"She looks like you!" I yelled

"You guys are so weird…" The fox kid said

"Hell you are right!" Another girl yelled. She had four… i think it was four, pony tails. "Ino! I found your twin!"

"Shut the hell up!" Deidaras twin called out

"You so ruined my look, yeah." Deidara said under his breath.

"!" Deidaras twin yelled as some of the enemies came out from the water.

"Lets get this party started!" I yelled along with Hidan as we started to fight.

SASORIS POV:

"Kisame!" I said as i was fighting next to him "Sakura?"

"She ran off after Kabuto. She went in the East way." He said "You go after her. I think we can take it from here."

"Got it." I said as i started running to the East

"Where the hell do you think you are going!" The fox kid, Naruto, said to me as i found him and two more people following.

"Sakura." I said with no emotion "She headed East."

"So all we have to do is go this way?" The sand kid asked

"Can you send your sand ahead and try to find her?" I asked

_"This is so weird… why am i working with the Leaf?" _I asked myself

"I can." The sand kid said as he sent some sand ahead

"So whats going on right now?" Itachis brother asked

"All i know is that Sakura took off after Kabuto to the East." I said

"So we just hope we are going the right way?" The fox kid asked

"Looks like you have some brains." I said as i ducked as he sent a kunai at my head. I turned around, grabbing my own kunai, grabbing him and holding the weapon to his neck "And i don't think this is the time for us to fight."

"Why do you care about Sakura!" He asked

"Let Naruto go." Itachis brother said as he held his sword to the back of my neck

"Sasori is right." The sand kid said "This isn't the time to be fighting. No matter how much we hate there asses, we have to worry about Sakura right now."

"Looks like you are the only smart one here." I said as i pushed the fox kid down and started jumping the trees again

"Wait up!" One yelled

"I forgot your names." I said

"Naruto." The fox kid said

"Sasuke." Itachis brother

"Gaara." The sand kid.

_"Lets hope i remember this time… Even though, after this, i wont even need to bother to remember…" _I thought _"Sakura…"_

"You never answered my question…" Naruto said

"What did you ask?" I asked him. I didn't try to bother and remember. I think it was a stupid one.

"What is Sakura to you?" He asked… Maybe not so stupid.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked

"You cant blame us for asking." Gaara said

"Then what is she to you?" I asked them

"She is a friend." Sasuke said "Someone i need to protect. I owe her that much."

"She is my sister." Naruto said

"A dear friend." Gaara said

_"Why is he lying about that?" _I asked myself. Surely, this kid should know better, not to lie to an S-Rank Ninja…

"I see." I said not bothering to push.

SAKURAS POV:

"So tell me the story about how you ended up here." Kabuto said as our blades met once again. More like his sword and my ax.

"It started with a box at my door step. A wedding not to long after. A good night kiss that i will never forget. A kidnapping, i guess. Being tied to a chair with men that use to have paws. Now, on doing what i think is right. I am a traitor to the Leaf." I said as i pushed him back and once again swung my ax, only yo be met by his sword

"Who are the men that use to have paws?" Kabuto asked

"They are my kittens." I growled out

"Who are your kittens?" He pushed

"Who the hell do you think!" I yelled out as i pushed him once again and threw kunai with small bombs attached. One barley got him. "Why does this matter to you anyways?"

"I just want to tell your family the story of how you ended up a Missing Ninja." He said as i stood there frozen

"What… do… you mean?" I asked under a whisper.

"Your family. They are alive." He said with a smile

"Y-you lie!" I yelled "I saw them dead!"

"That was only another family. I made them look like yours." He smiled "I think i did a good job at it."

"Prove me wrong them!" I yelled as i attacked him once again "I saw them dead!"

"You sure you want to be proven wrong?" He asked as he jumped to the far side of the clearing

"No…" I whispered

**"YES!" **Inner yelled **"You WANT to be proven wrong! What the hell do you think you are saying!"**

"What was that?" Kabuto asked. I could hear the smile on his face.

_"I don't think i want to see my family…" _I said to Inner

"I said no." I said louder to him

**"Why the hell not? We like, gave our life away for them!" **Inner yelled

"Why not?" Kabuto asked

_"Because…" _I began to Inner

"I don't want to see the disappointed look…" I said as i turned around to face him "I don't want to see there sad faces."

**"What the hell are you talking about? They WONT be disappointed!"**

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Because, i gave up my life for them… I took the life… Sasuke just came back from." I dropped my ax and started doing many hand signs

"I see." Kabuto said "Now what are you doing?"

**"Are you sure you want to do this?" **Inner asked as she recognized the signs in was doing

_"I am positive…" _I said to her

"Want to know?" I said as i looked at him. I was almost done with the hand signs "I am showing you the Inner."

"SAKURA!" I heard Naruto not to far away.

I have to do this fast

"Inner?" Kabuto asked

"You will see." I said as i did the last hand sign "Release…"

A few seconds later…

"Thats it?" Kabuto asked "Nothing is happening." He spoke to soon.

The wind started blowing around us wildly. There was nothing like this before. Sand started to come up from the ground. The trees started to fall over. It started to become dark around us

**"Sakura…" **Inner said as i allowed her to take over my body

_"Do whatever you want." _I said to her as i went to the deepest part of the mind.

"Sakura!" I heard Sasoris voice.

SASORIS POV:

"Sakura!" I called out as i jumped into the clearing. Just a second ago, the winds started to blow wildly. Once i got into the clearing, the sun started to fade. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara came up next to me "What the hell?" I asked to no one really.

"What is this?" Gaara asked

"I never seen anything like this before." Sasuke said

"Can you pick it up with your bloodline?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said

"What the heck?"Naruto asked as he pointed to another spot in the clearing. I looked over to see Sakura lifting Kabuto into the air. He had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Sakura!" I called out to her. Her or Kabuto didn't bother to look. I don't think they even heard us.

"What is this?" Gaara asked "My sand wont go."

"My blood line just… disappeared…" Sasuke said

"I cant make any clones…" Naruto said as he tried again and again. I tried to summon my puppets. Nothing.

"Not even my puppets." I said as i looked at Sakura once again. Her mouth started to move

"You know what you did to me?" I heard her ask him

"What are you?" He yelled to her

"Your worst nightmare." She said.

"Sakura…" I said shocked… I saw her face…

She was deathly pale. Her bright green eyes… they where gray and lifeless. She… she… she is different. This isn't her.

"What is wrong with Sakura." Gaara asked

"I don't know." Naruto said "I never seen this before."

"Sakura." I said once again.

"Shut up." Sasuke said "She is going to talk again."

"You put this all on yourself." She said "Where is my family?"

"I thought you didn't want to see them?" Kabuto asked as he tried to get away.

"Just tell me where they are!" She brought his face closer to hers

"Sakura." I started walking to her. Slowly "Do the same." I said to the others

"Why should i tell you?" Kabuto asked.

"Lets say you want to." She growled to him "Want to see how scary i can be?"

"Lay it on me." He said. "!"

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked "She didn't do anything to him."

"Just shut up." Sasuke said

"Don't have to be so mean." Naruto mumbled

"You both shut it." Me and Gaara said

"You look alike and say the same things." Naruto said "I wonder what Ino and the other guy are doing?"

"Thanks." Sakura said she she broke his neck.

"Sakura!" I yelled as i ran to her. One second later, everything was the same again. What is going on here? But i caught her before she hit the ground "Wake up!" a sword was at my neck "What are you doing?"

"Give Sakura to us." Sasuke said "Or i will kill you." He put the sword closer to prove a point

I only closed my eyes.

_"I knew that they couldn't be trusted…" _I thought as i opened my eyes and looked at Sakura. _"Damn human body…"_

"Let go of her." Gaara said. I felt blood running down the side of my neck

_"I am sorry… my Blossom." _I closed my eyes once again.

I hoped you like it! I am going to bed now. (:

Review!

Next chapter, i will respond to your reviews! So review! (:


	17. Chapter 17

I am SO sorry that it took me forever to put this one up. I been so busy. I am finding time to write just for you guys. (:

N NEXT time i will respond to your reviews. I just couldnt do it for this one. So next time i promise. (:

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Sakura!" I yelled as i ran to her. One second later, everything was the same again. What is going on here? But i caught her before she hit the ground "Wake up!" a sword was at my neck "What are you doing?"

"Give Sakura to us." Sasuke said "Or i will kill you." He put the sword closer to prove a point

I only closed my eyes.

_"I knew that they couldn't be trusted…" _I thought as i opened my eyes and looked at Sakura. _"Damn human body…"_

"Let go of her." Gaara said. I felt blood running down the side of my neck

_"I am sorry… my Blossom." _I closed my eyes once again.

HERE WE GO!: Sasoris POV

"Why would you guys let something like this happen?" I asked

"Just give Sakura to us." Sasuke said again

"You know she is the one who needs to make the choice." I opened my eyes and looked at her now normal face again

"Why should i tell you if you are only going to die."

"Why are you even going to let me die?" I turned my head a little to look at him

"Just give Sakura to us." Sasuke said once more.

"Do it." someone else said as i found Itachi holding a kunai to Sasukes neck. Kisame had his sword to Narutos. Deidara had Gaara covered in bombs. And Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kakuzu kept the others at bay. When did they get here?

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled

"When did you guys get here?" I asked

"We knew that you guys would start major trouble. So Tobi dragged me out here to help." Kakuzu said

"Tobi didn't want Sakura-chan getting hurt!" Tobi yelled once again.

"Good thing we came in time huh?" Kisame asked with a smile on his face

"Good thing." I said with a slight nod

"Sasuke." Itachi said "This isn't showing any honor."

"Like you know anything of honor!" Sasuke spat

"I know more then you." Itachi said firmly "At least i do not attack a man while he is unarmed and unprepared. Along with having to make a small pact."

"He is right you know." Kakashi said

"Who's side are you on?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi

"Can you just get your sword out of my neck?" I asked boredly.

SAKURAS POV: We are inside her dream

"What is going on?" I asked as i laid down looking into nothing. Everything around me was black. But, i could somehow see.

**"This is kind of weird…" **Inner said

"_You are right on that one." _I thought to her _"Last thing i remember is ending the jutsu. Then hearing someone call my name. And passing out."_

**"I think we are dead." **Inner said it calmly. Its like it didn't even bother her at all.

_"How can you be so calm!" _I asked her

**"Its me you are talking to." **She is making me feel like a dumb ass.

"You suck…" I said out loud.

**"Lets walk around!" **

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as i stood up and started walking forward

**"Cant i have fun?" **She asked

_"Not when we have no idea where we are!"_

**"You are taking this calmly to." **She smiled **"I think my good mood is rubbing off on you."**

_"Would you rather have me screaming and running around?"_

**"You're annoying either way."**

_"You are so lucky you can read my thoughts…" _

**"You are so lucky you cant read mine." **She smiled brightly.

_"Your happiness at a time like this scares me…" _I thought to her

**"Does it look like i care if i scare you?" **She asked

"No comment." I mumbled as i continued to walk forward.

SASORIS POV:

"Look…" I said as Deidara finished tying the ropes that held the ninja. Most of them didn't bother to try an get out. While some tried. Good thing Kakuzu had Chakra ropes on him. "Calm down."

"You fucking tied us up!" Naruto yelled

"You tied to kill me…" I mumbled

"Just calm down…" Temari said. She was one of the people who didn't try to escape.

"Why the hell should we?" Naruto yelled at her trying to escape the ropes once again

"This is the only way that would shut you up and make you sit still to listen." Kisame said with a toothy smile "But looks like we where wrong in that guess."

"Did you have to tie us all up?" Neji asked. And by this time. I remembered all their names. "Some of us would have sat still and listened."

"Like you?" Tobi asked as he started poking Ino in the head with a stick. "You look just like Deidara-sempi!"

"Shut up Tobi, yeah." Deidara said as he tossed a rock at his head. Then mine "Get on with this before i start to get reckless, yeah."

_"Only because you cant stand still for more then five or so minutes…" _I thought to myself as i remembered all the meetings… he could never sit still long enough. _"Just like Tobi…"_

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. I looked down at the ground next to me to see Sakura starting to stir.

I didn't want her to wake up and punch me in the face for holding her still… She would be the one to do that. Even though i was only helping… bitch.

Anyways, she is awake now and thats all that matters.

But me and Hidan where sitting next to her… we still got punched in the face.

"CHA!" She yelled. I was thrown into Kisame. Good thing he didn't go flying to.

"Was that fucking needed?" Yelled Hidan rubbing his chin.

"That always hurts…" I mumbled as i did the same "Thanks Kisame."

"No problem dude!" He nodded "I don't want to be the one chasing after you."

"I bet she was going to at least send you through a few trees, yeah." Deidara said

"I bet she would send him though much more then a few." Kakuzu said

"Wanna find out, yeah?" Deidara asked looking at me. Then Sakura who looked dazed.

"Don't even think about it…" I glared at him

"What do you mean by that danna, yeah?" He gave me an innocent look.

"Why are you looking innocent you damn killer?" Naruto asked. "Sakura!"

"Will you stop yelling?" Gaara asked. He was standing up and was untied "You can stand to Neji."

"Thanks." Neji said as he stood up along with Kakashi.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said as he put his hands up in defense "We are the ones that wont do anything stupid."

"We will take your word on that." The white Zetsu said **"If you lie, i will eat you… ALIVE!" **

"How does that not creep you out?" Temari asked

"You get use to it." Itachi said "Sakura?"

"What a weird freaking dream…" She mumbled. She looked at all of us. "If you all keep on staring, i will drop kick your ass so hard. You wont be able to make any kids." We all looked away with that

"We where fucking worried." Hidan mumbled. Sakura smiled

"What was that?" She asked as she stood up and stood right in front of him with a bright smile on her face

"We where fucking…" He mumbled the last part

"I didn't hear you." Sakura said as she poked him in the chest

"WE WHERE WORRIED!" Hidan yelled in her face… then turned away real quick with a hint of red on his checks.

Sakura had to make it worse for dear ol' Hidan. She hugged him.

"Aw!" She said "I knew you loved me!"

"Don't push it Blossom." Hidan said as he tried to get out of her death hug "HELP!"

"The only way to kill an immortal" Kisame began as he tired to pry Sakura off Hidan "Is have Sakura give him a death hug."

No one could pry her off of Hidan. So we had to go with our secret weapon.

"Deidara." Itachi said.

"On it, yeah." Deidara said as he turned into a cat and started rubbing on Sakuras legs.

"Hidan!" Sakura said as she grabbed Deidara in a death hug to "You both are so cute!"

"Bring out Tobi." I said as i turned to Temari. I walked up to her and got eye level with her

"What do you want?" She asked

"We need you to do us a favor." I said pointing to her fan then Tobi "As much as i hate to say this… We need Hidan. And Sakura is going to kill him and Deidara."

"So what do you need me and my fan for?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Hit Tobi, the one with the mask, as hard as you can on the head. Just hard enough to get Sakuras attention."

"I will take that." She smiled as i untied the ropes.

"Can the Akatsuki be anymore weirder?" I heard Sai ask

"Maybe they can." Kiba said

"I am still scared of the plant man." Ino mumbled.

"You guys shut up." Sasuke said

"UNTIE ME YOU ASS HOLES!" Naruto kept on yelling.

_"People like Naruto, is the reason most people have selected hearing… All they do is talk so you zone out. And you only hear bits of it." _I thought as i turned to Kakuzu

"Already on it." He said as he walked up to Naruto "Shut your mouth…"

"Or what!" Naruto yelled

"This." Kakuzu said as he tied Narutos mouth shut and stole his green frog wallet "You have a good amount of money." He started counting it. Naruto was crying by now.

"You are evil my friend." Kisame said as he put a hand on Kakuzus shoulder.

"Ready?" Temari asked as she held her fan over Tobis head

"Is there any other way?" Tobi kept on asking

"Sorry Tobi." I said "Sakura is only worried about you."

"This is for Sakura!" Tobi yelled as he got himself ready.

"Go or it!" Kisame started cheering

BANG!"

"!" Tobi yelled as he fell to the ground. I used my chakra strings to pull Temari out of there as fast as possible.

"TOBI!" We heard Sakura yell. She dropped a now almost-dead-Hidan and an almost-dead-kitten-Deidara… damn the word almost… She was at his side in a second healing his head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi yelled as he tackled her. Once he was better.

"Did you have to pull me all the way over here?" Temari yelled in my ear… All i could manage out was

"Ow." I said as i found out i am death in one ear now. Good thing we have Sakura back

"He really saved your life, yeah." Deidara said as we all stood up and started walking over to a hugging Sakura and Tobi.

"How?" She glared at me

"If not then Sakura would have pushed you." Itachi said as we all looked down at them rolling on the ground

"LET US OUT!" Naruto and the others kept on yelling

"I find it weird." Neji said

"How?" I asked raising a red eye brow

"I never thought Sakura would be here hugging an Akatsuki." He said once more

"So how are we going to do this?" Gaara asked as he got his sand to pull Sakura and Tobi away from each other

"What the hell?" Sakura asked as she looked around. She saw all of us "Ello guys. Hows it hanging?"

"Sakura." Gaara said as he put her down

"Gaara." She looked at the ground "So you guys working together?"

SAKURAS POV:

"Gaara." I said as i looked at the ground remembering the last time we saw each other "So you guys working together?"

"Just until you killed Kabuto." Kisame said as he raised his hand for a high five "And you did it girl!"

"Thanks." I said with a smile as i returned the high of all fives

"The Leaf or Akatsuki." I heard someone said. I turned and found the others tied up. Naruto crawled over to us and was sitting or laying at my feet.

"Who asked that?" I looked at Sai as he stood up

"I did." He said with some sadness in his voice

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"We all have this on our mind." He walked up to me "Leaf or Akatsuki."

"Don't make her pick right now." Sasori said

"Pick now." Naruto mumbled

"Naruto." I whispered seeing his face. "This is like loosing Sasuke all over again… Isn't it?"

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Reviews:

**AkatsukiSexToy101- **Thank you for reading. Chapter 14: Hha. Never mess with Itachi and his Dango. Its just asking to get killed.

Chapter 15: Thanks! And Itachi is awesome. If it wasn't for his pride. He would be there hugging you now. Hha.

Chapter 16: Sasori is better now. (: I couldn't let anything happen to him. It would haunt me for life. Hha.

Chapter 17: You will find out here! Keep on reading! (:

**Happy Little Girl- **Thank you for reading. Chapter 14: I killed Kabuto. (: Hha.

Chapter 15: I cant kill Ino. I wanted to. But i did what i can. Hha.

**XODaikoXD- **Thanks for reading. Chapter 9: I love MSI! (:

Chapter 16: Sasori didn't die. So don't worry. Hha.

**DropDeadBabe- **Thanks for reading. Chapter 15: I just had to make them go on a killing spree. It wouldn't be Akatsuki without it. Hha. N writing in the different POV's was hard… But i did my best. Thanks. (:

**AnimaAmore- **Thanks for reading. Chapter 16: I didn't let Sasori die! So don't kill me! Hha. (: and that part was hard. I tried to put it in less words because i didn't feel like writing… Hha.

**Pacchiri cherii- **Thanks for reading! Chapter 1: My most favorite part. Glad you liked it! :D

IMPORTANT! READ! I thank you all for reading this and putting in your reviews. (:

LAST TIME: Sakuras POV

"We all have this on our mind." Sai said as he walked up to me "Leaf or Akatsuki."

"Don't make her pick right now." Sasori said

"Pick now." Naruto mumbled

"Naruto." I whispered seeing his face. "This is like loosing Sasuke all over again… Isn't it?"

HERE WE GO!: Sakuras POV

"Sakura. Come home." Ino said "Don't put this on Naruto again."

"Me don't put what on Naruto again?" I glared at her "Huh, Pig?"

"Don't make Naruto have to fight for you like he did with Sasuke." She said

"This has nothing to do with you Ino." I said very matter of factly "So shut your mouth for once and save it for your sucking later."

"Did you just call me a whore?" She walked up to me

"I can take down Karin, i can sure as hell take down you." I said as i stood my ground "And if your bobble head didn't hear me the first time."

"You don't know who you are messing with." She got in my face. She is a little taller then me. But you cant really tell. I still stood my ground

"Wanna bet you bitch?" I asked as i barley hit her in the stomach, she hit a tree. Hard, but not hard enough to put major damage. Just enough to cause her pain for a few days. I felt happy. "Make sure you can back yourself up."

"You bitch." Kiba mumbled as he and Akamaru went to go help Ino. I only smiled and turned back to Naruto. But my smile faded.

"I don't want to be the one to ask this." Neji began "But you have to pick. Now who will it be?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura." Gaara said as i looked at him "If you pick us, and im not saying anything here, there is something you need to know."

"When i get back i will be killed by that elder bitch." I said getting pissed

"Who is she to you anyways?" Temari asked "She walks around like she owns you or something."

"She is my grandmother." I said blankly

"Thats pretty fucked up that your grandma wants to kill you." Hidan said

"Not when she hated your dad." I said "But it doesn't matter. I had grandpa wrapped around my finger… I miss him."

"Does Sakura-chan need to go cry in the emo corner?" Tobi asked

"I am fine." I said "What where we doing again?"

"You where picking Akatsuki or Leaf." Sasori said

_"Shit. Why are they doing this now?" _I asked Inner.

**"Fucking fish shit dicks!" **She yelled

"Kore wa tawagoto-gyodesu" I said out loud It means 'This is fish shit'. I just made up that new word and i had to use it in here. (:

"Start thinking Sakura." Sasuke said "You need to pick NOW."

"Why are you even in this?" Deidara yelled at Sasuke "You shut your mouth you duck ass, yeah."

"You shut your mouth you pansy." Sasuke said. I punched him in the jaw.

"He doesn't mean it Deidara." I said as i hugged him "You are right, he is a duck ass."

"Sakura." Naruto said one last time "Its them isn't it?"

"Naruto?" I asked as i turned to look at him as he was untied

"Its them. I know you pick them." He rubbed his wrist

"If i go back i will only be killed." I said getting alittle angry

"At least you would die as a Leaf ninja." He mumbled "And you would die at home."

"Why would i want to go home if i will only be killed by the ones that make my home?" I asked him as he stopped his moving "Ever think of that?"

"She has a point." Kisame said

"I believe no one asked you dickies fish." Sai said

"We are trying to talk the Elder out of it." Temari said

"She wont let this go." I said as i shook my head "Once she puts her mind to something, she sticks with it until it would kill her."

"We are trying to talk her out of it." Gaara said repeating Temari

"It there any luck?" I asked him as he looked at the ground "Thats what i thought."

"At least come home." Gaara said

"I am home." I said as i turned to the rest of the Akatsuki "I am so sorry. But i don't want to be killed by a place that is suppost to be home."

"Ready to go?" Kisame asked me as i stood next to him and Sasori

"Lets go." I said as i turned around to find a kunai thrown at Kisames head. Good thing i saw it. "What the hell!"

"Looks like Sasuke isn't going to give you up with out a fight…" Itachi said

"I was ordered to bring you in dead or alive." Sasuke said "And i will do just that, Sakura."

"Right now i wish you where going after Itachi…" I mumbled

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked me as he kicked Sasuke in the face.

"My hero!" I did that dreamy pose and everything. With the wonderful voice and big eyes. But i stopped it when i said "Depends on how you take it."

"Depends on how you meant it." He said back as he flipped in the air and kicked Sasuke in the face again

"Depends on how you want to hear it." I smiled as he couldn't thing anything else to say

_"Hell yeah!" _I yelled to Inner _"I just out smarted Itachi!"_

**"Happy dance!" **Inner said as she started dancing.

"Should we go before i end up hurting Sasuke more?" Itachi asked as he walked up next to me

"I think we should before the others start attacking to." I said as i saw the others getting ready to launch an attack

"I agree." Sasori said as Deidara made a huge big fat flying clay chicken. We all hopped on and flew away into the sun set.

The End. (:

Just kidding. Thats the end of that part. HERE IS A TIME SKIP:

Three years later.

I am Sakura of the Akatsuki. I am an S-Rank Missing Ninja. I was a former of the Village Hidden In The Leafs. I forgot how old i made Sakura in this. So i am just throwing in a random number. (: I am now 23 years old.

My relation with Sasori is better. He will never put a ring on my finger, but he is down to have kids. But we are going to wait until we are older.

Me and Deidara are like brother and sister. We fight all the time. Always about the stupidest things. One time we almost killed each other over a crayon.

Me and Zetsu never really talk. He is still a member of the group. But, he is always away. He shows up every once in a while.

Itachi and me, he loves me and i know it. He acts like he doesn't care. But i have him wrapped around my finger. He is a brother/father type.

Kisame. I love him a lot. He is a best friend/brother. We always end up having a drinking contest every Friday. The score is 10-11. He is ahead by one… The fish shit.

Tobi. He is like my child. I always have to take care of him. I told Sasori that i adopted him. So, Tobi is really my child now. He is the happiest kid.

Hidan… I cant stand his ass. I always end up punching him through the wall. He is always, and i mean ALWAYS walking around the place naked. But i have to say, i do like him as a brother. You say anything. i will kill you. (:

Kakuzu… he is mean. I can never play a game of poker with him. But he is a good brother. But i still kick his ass every once in awhile.

I don't talk to anyone in the Leaf anymore. I don't saw i regret leaving all my friends. But i do miss them a lot.

I did run paths with Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi. We didn't fight. Just, stood and take in each others presents. After a few minutes, i gave a small nod and said 'hey' then left. Everytime i run into someone from the Leaf or Sand, thats all that happens. I miss them… i really do.

But i have a new home.

By the way, the Elder Bitch, she died by falling down the stairs. Fuck you grandma! Hha!

Anyways…

Want to know how i got here?

It started off with a box on my door step. It had 8 kittens in there. Then there was my best friends wedding. After a while a good night kiss from the man i had a crush on. A 'kidnapping'. Being tied to a chair with men that use to have paws. After i got my revange on a man that killed my family. I found my real parents body and sent them to the Leaf to be barred. I watched it from the shadows so i wouldn't be killed. I was forced to pick my old home with my new. Now i am a traitor from the Leaf. While the Akatsuki are my Kittens. And i am their Blossom.

Now i am going to cook Itachi dango. Try to beat Kakuzu at poker. Have a drinking contest with Kisame. Blow shit up with Deidara. Color pictures with Tobi. Kick Hidans naked ass with a burning pan again. And go hang out with Sasori.

By the way…

**"This is fucking good shit right here! Woot woot! Lets get Sasori in bed again! Now i know why you fan girls want him so much. He is rocking in bed! So back off my man or i will kill you!" **That was from Inner. (:

I am sorry that i finished the story like this. Its just that i found it a good way to end it like this. If i didnt, then it would have taken my MUCH longer to finish it. And i have had no time to put any time in this. And i think that i ended this one good. So i hope you enjoyed it. Check out my other stories to! (:

And dont worry. This isnt the last time you will see LuckyLaTat!

Mwhha!

Love you guys. (:


End file.
